Harry Potter und das Amulett der sieben Geister
by Oxinetex
Summary: ALLES UP DIE STORY IST FErTIG!!! HARRY MUSS FRÜHER NACH HOGWARTS REISEN. DORT ERFÄHRT ER GEHEIMNISS VOLLE DINGE. DOCH DAS JAHR WIRD ZUR HÖLLE...
1. Vorwort

Nach vielen Wochen noch einmal ein kurzes Update…  
Danke an alle Reviewer!   
*G* Ok ich will die Story noch mal nach oben schieben (von Platz 673) Also an alle neuen Leser, viel Spaß …. 


	2. Einleitung

So nun habe ich die Geschichte fertig gestellt. Wegen der vielen Anfragen nach einer Verbesserung. Habe ich mich dran gemacht alles zu verbessern

Einleitung

  
Ein Donnergraulen durchzog die Nacht.  
Harry schreckte hoch, griff nach seiner Brille und starrte durch das von Blitzen immer wieder erhellte Zimmer. Ein weiterer Donner gelangte durch das offene Fenster an seine Ohren.   
Seit Voldemort im letztem Jahr nochmehr an Macht gewonnen hatte, litt Harry unter den dröhnenden und zermürbenden Schmerzen seiner Narbe. 

Doch heute Nacht war es besonders schlimm. 

Er setzte sich senkrecht im Bett auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und zog seine Zudecke bis zum Hals. 

Seine Augen starrten in sein Zimmer. Die Nachttischlampe begann zu flackern und ein kalter Windstoß umschlängelte seine Nase, unter dem gleichen Windstoß schnitten die Schatten, der Vorhänge, Harry Grimassen und furchterregende Fratzen. 

Was ist nur los mit mir, fragte er sich selbst.   
Ein weiterer Schmerzimpuls durchzog die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harry langte sich refelxartig an den Kopf und versuchte durch gleichmäßiges Massieren der Narbe die unerträglichen Schmerzen zu lindern. 

Er schob mit den Füßen die Bettdecke zur Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. 

Der Sturm hatte etwas nachgelassen, und Harry schloss das laut knarrende Fenster.

Doch wer war dieser Harry, dieser unscheinbare Junge, mit den schwarzen Haaren, der Brille auf der Nase und der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, welche ihn so quälte.  
Sein voller Name war Harry Potter. Er war seit ein paar Tagen 17 Jahre alt. Vor genau 6 Jahren wurde er in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Hogwarts war die Britische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.   
Damals, an seinem elftem Geburtstag bekam er das bis dahin einzige und bisher größte Geschenk, von dem er nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Hagrid offenbarte ihm das er ein Zauberer sei, genau wie seine Eltern. Seit dem war Harry in Hogwarts Schüler und lernte das Zaubern. Hagrid war seitdem auch einer von Harry besten Freunden. Er war ein stämmiger, großer Mann mit langen, braunen, zotteligen Haaren und einem Vollbart. Er war in Hogwarts der Wildhüter und schickte Harry in den Ferien immer zahlreiche Briefe, doch seit im letzten Jahr Fang, Hagrids Hund und treuer Begleiter, gestorben war, seit diesem Zeitpunkt war er nicht mehr der Selbe. Er war immer traurig und seine Briefe waren mit der Zeit rar geworden.   
Zurzeit war er in Rumänien um sich ein neues Haustier anzuschaffen. Harry hatte die Befürchtung das Hagrid einen Drachen mitbringen würde, auch wenn er das nicht durfte, da es laut den Muggelschutzgesetzen nicht erlaubt war. Muggel waren nichtmagische Menschen.   
Ihr fragt Euch bestimmt, warum Harry diese Befürchtung hatte. Nun es ist so, Harrys allerbester Freund war Ron Weasley. Und der hatte unter anderem einen Bruder namens Bill. Und dieser arbeitete als Drachenpfleger in Rumänien.  
Vor einiger Zeit hatte Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten.  
Dumbledore war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Harry griff nach dem aufgerissenen Umschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den alten Sessel davor. Der Stuhl drohte wie viele Einrichtungsgegenstände in Harrys Zimmer bald zusammen zu brechen, er knarrte fürchterlich und von dem Bezug hingen nur noch Fetzen herunter.   
Harry nahm den Brief aus dem Umschlag und klappte das zusammengefaltete Pergament auf. 

Bevor ich weiter erzähle ein paar wenige Worte zu mir.   
Ich bin Harry's Dad. Sein Schutzgeist. Ok, eigentlich bin ich kein richtiger Schutzgeist, ich begleite nur meinen Sohn in seinem Leben. Ich erzähle euch nun was in Harry´s sechstem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts passierte...  
Wie immer muss ich euch sagen, das alles was ich erzähle meiner eigentlichen Schöpferin J.K.R gehört, also Namen usw.. Was ihr noch nicht wirklich gehört oder was ich dazu erfinde, ihr müsst wissen ich erzähle manchmal recht ausschweifend, schenke ich ihr einfach.   
So, was gibt es noch über mich zu erzählen. Natürlich könnte ich euch sagen, wie groß ich bin und wie ich ausschaue, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich Harry's Schutzgeist (oder so etwas in der Art). Doch Harry kann mich leider nicht sehen und daher weiß er auch nicht das ich immer bei ihm bin. Ich schwebte hinter ihn und las den Brief. 

  
Während Harry wohl dasselbe tat. Denn er seufzte und starrte mit gläsernen Augen auf das Pergament. 

Hallo Harry,  
du bist in großer Gefahr. Voldemort ist in letzter Zeit mächtiger geworden als je zuvor. Er hat es geschafft viele neue Anhänger zu gewinnen und niemand traut mehr jemanden von dem er nicht sicher weiß, ob er zu den Guten gehört.   
Es ist einfach schrecklich. Ich arbeite an einem neuen Schutz-Zauber für Hogwarts, nur wenn es mir gelingt diesen so stark zu machen, dass er Voldemort abhält, kannst du zurückkehren.   
Ich melde mich bei dir.   
Bis dann, dein Schulleiter und Freund  
A. Dumbledore

Ich dachte mir: Dieser Dumbledore. Schon zu meiner Zeit war er ein großer Zauberer, er war der Einzige vor dem Voldemort Angst hatte.   
Voldemort war das pure Böse in Person. Er hat mich und meine Frau getötet. Doch bei dem Versuch, Harry zu töten, ist er selbst zugrunde gegangen. Nun versucht er seit Jahren die Macht über die Welt wieder zu erlangen. Und er wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker und mächtiger. Dennoch hat es Harry immer geschafft, ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen oder konnte ihm entkommen. 

Wenn Dumbledore nur wüsste, dass ich Harry immer schütze und Voldemort Harry nie töten könnte. Denn Harry war eigentlich schon tot. Damals hat meine Frau, Lilly, ihm ihre Lebenskraft und Liebe geschenkt, sie hat sich geopfert. Nur darum lebt Harry. Und niemand könnte ihn töten, selbst der Tod hätte nicht die Macht ihn seines Lebens zu berauben. Doch niemand weiß um die Lebensenergie die in Harry steckt. Dumbledore schien es zu vermuten, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich daran...

Sobald ich mit dem nächsten Teil fertig bin gehts weiter! Reviewed bitte ob es nun besser ist!!!


	3. Das Entkommen

Nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das Entkommen 

Harry legte den Brief auf den Tisch und wollte sich erneut schlafen legen. Er schaltete sein Licht aus und war schon im Begriff seine Bettdecke zurecht zuziehen. Als erneut fürchterliche Schmerzen seine Narbe durchgrochen und ihn zu Boden sinken liesen.

Er schleppte sich erneut zum Lichtschalter und drückte ihn. Das Licht ging an und Harry setzte sich mit vorsichtigen bewegungen auf seinen Stuhl. Der Schmerz lies allmählich nach und er konnte wieder klar denken. Jetzt erst merkte er das etwas laut schnarrend an sein Fenster klopfte und daran kratze.  
Harry stand, noch etwas taub in den Beinen, auf.  
Ging zu seinem Fenster und schaute hinaus. Draußen auf der Straße konnte er eine dunkle Gestalt vorbei huschen sehen. Am Himmel zuckten nur noch wenige Blitze. Das tosen des Windes brachte die Bäume bedrohlich zum schwanken.   
Harry schaute nochmals angestrengt in die tiefe Nacht und nun erkannte er was an seinem Fenster scharte, es war eine Eule.   
Er öffnete ihr das Fenster es knarrete wie vorher als er es geschlossen hatte. Draußen sah's eine, wie Harry feststellen musste, sehr zerzauste und müde Eule. Er lies sie ins Zimmer fliegen und Hedwig, Harry's Eule, sprang vor freude in ihrem Käfig hin und her. Sie freute sich immer sehr über Eulenbesuch.  
Eine Eule aus Hogwarts dachte sich Harry und wieder fuhr ein kalter Windstoß durch das noch offene Fenster, die Vorhänge flatterten Harry ins Gesicht und aus der Nachbarschaft konnte man das schlagen eines Fensterladens hören   
Na meine Liebe, was hast du denn für mich. fragte Harry mit immer noch schmerzverzogenem Gesicht.   
Die Eule landete auf Harry's Schreibtisch und hielt ihm ihr rechtes Bein hin. An ihm war ein kleiner unscheinbarer Umschlag befestigt.   
Harry nahm ihr diesen ab und ehe er sich versah verschwand die Eule wieder durch das Fenster.  
Er ging ihr nach schaute etwas verwirrt hinaus doch die Eule war in der Dunkelheit des Sturms verschwunden. Er schloss das Fenster wieder und schaute noch eine Weile in die Tiefe der Nacht.  
Auch Hedwig machte den Eindruck von Unverständnis, denn Schuleulen sind eigentlich gemütliche Tiere, die gerne nach einer so langen Reise etwas schlafen wollten. Harry drehte sich um und schaltete wieder das Licht seines Schreibtisches an. Er nahm den Umschlag, den er auf sein altes Bett gelegt hatte und lass:  
TOP SECRET!  
EILMELDUNG  
HARRY POTTER  
LONDON  
Die Anschrift war unvollständig und in einer krakelligen Schrift geschrieben auch das Hogwarts-Siegel war nicht richtig drauf gepresst worden. Der Brief musste sehr schnell geschrieben worden sein, vermutlich vor wenigen Stunden, dacht ich mir.   
Harry öffnete den Briefumschlag und zog ein kleinen grünen Fetzen Stoff heraus.  
Sofort wechselte Harry seine Mimik von schmerzverzert in beängstigt.  
Es war ein Stück von Dumbeldore's Umhangs, er erkannte es sofort. Außeinmal hörte er wie unten in der Küche ein Fenster zubruch ging, Harry beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, hatte Voldemort es ihm geschickt? Wollte er ihm zeigen das Dumbeldore tot war?. Er ging langsam zum Schreibtisch und legte den Stoff darauf.   
Aufeinmal erlosch sein Schreibtischlicht. Harry schaute sofort was passiert war, das konnte nur Zauberei sein, denn die Lampe flackerte immer wieder auf. Auch die Deckenlampe begann zu flackern.   
Plötzlich begann sich der Stoff zu drehen. Immer schneller und schneller. Harry kroch der Geruch von verbrannten Plastik in die Nase und ein wahnsinnig lautes Pfeifen und Zischen ertönnte. Sofort griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch schon kam weißer Rauch aus dem Nichts und es gab einen lauten Knall, welcher von hellen Lichtblitzen und Funken begleitet wurde.  
Harry wurde von der Wucht der Explosion in sein Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers geworfen, welches unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Knarren zusammenbrach. Auch Hedwig's Käfig und alle losen Gegenstände in Harry's Zimmer wurden durch die Wucht weggeschleudert.   
Er hatte seine Augen automatisch Geschlossen. Er hörte wie ein Mann begann zu husten. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, denn der Schmerz in seiner Narbe hatte nachgelassen somit konnte es nicht Voldemort sein der da hustete.   
Er starte auf den Schreibtisch und konnte nicht glauben wer da noch etwas benebelt, stand.  
Professor Doktor Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore war ein alter Zauberer, er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und lange glatte Haare. Auf der Hackennase hing eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern. Der Umhang Dumbeldore's war Grün und auf ihm waren Monde und Sterne aufgestickt.  
Harry rappelte sich hoch, brachte aber kein Wort hervor.   
Harry, nicht so schüchtern, ich bin's wirklich. Während ich an dem Schutz-Zauber für Hogwarts arbeitete habe ich eine neue Möglichkeit gefunden zu reisen, recht bequem und relativ schnell. Seit Voldemort so stark geworden ist, darf man nicht mehr apperieren, denn dann könnte er dich leicht finden und töten.   
Ich d-dachte, sie sie s-sein t-t-to t... stotterte Harry.   
Wie kommst du denn darauf fragte Dumbeldore mit verwunderter Miene. Der Stofffetzen, ich dachte Voldemort hat ihn geschickt um mir klar zumachen, das er mich holen kommt während Harry dies sagte richtete er den Käfig, der schimpfenden Hedwig, auf. Inzwischen ging auch das Licht wieder.  
Harry hatte sich etwas von seinem Schock erholt und seine Stimme gewann wieder an Kraft.Und dann dieser Rauch, die Explosion   
Bei dem Gedanken an die Explosion waren Harry die Drusleys in den Sinn gekommen. Die Drusleys waren keine Zauberer, sie waren die schlimmsten Muggel die es gab. Sie haßten alles was mit Zauberei zutun hatte oder nicht normal war. Zum Glück waren sie nicht hier, da sein Onkel Veron mit seiner Frau Petunia und seinem Sohn Dusly auf Geschäftsreise war.  
Dumbeldore sah Harry nun ernster an, und meinte bestimmend Harry leider ist der Grund meines Besuches kein freudiger, mir ist es zwar gelungen einen Schutz-Zauber über Hogwarts zu legen.   
Dumbeldore lächelte, schaute Harry durch seine Brillengläser ermutigend an und sprach weiter Doch Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hier her. Packe bitte sofort deine Sachen. Wir müssen hier verschwinden und in die Winkelgasse gehen, dort kaufen wir die benötigten Schulsachen.   
Harry schaute Dumbeldore verwundert an, aber tat das was dieser von ihm verlangte. Er nahm sich seine Tasche und packte alle seine Sachen in sie. Normal waren die meisten Zaubergegenstände von Harry im Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt doch da er alleine im Haus war, lag alles in seinem Zimmer. Harry packte schnell seine Zauberbücher und all die anderen Sachen die im Zimmer verstreut lagen. Die Explosion hatte eine riesige Unordnung angerichtet und Harry musste lange suchen bis er alles gefunden hatte.   
Dumbeldore war inzwischen schon durch die Zimmertüre von Harry getretten und die Treppe hinunter gegangen. Harry schnappte sich noch schnell Hedwig und folgte Dumbeldore.   
Dumbeldore stand im Wohnzimmer der Drusleys. Nett hast du's hier sagte Dumbeldore und bewunderte die Einrichtung. Schritt dann aber zügig weiter zum Kamin.  
Harry sagte er.Wir werden das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Du weißt doch wie es funktioniert?   
Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, damals in den Sommerferien zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Jahr, war Harry bei den Weasley's Gast gewesen. Sie hatten ihn damals bei sich aufgenommen, da er bei den Drusleys eingesperrt worden war.   
Damals wollten sie auch in die Winkelgasse. Doch er war in der Noktrungasse herausgekommen...  
Als Dumbeldore merkte das Harry in seinen Gedanken versunken war, fragte er mit besorgter Miene Harry, alles in Ordnung?   
Ja, Professor antwortete Harry schnell und er versuchte nicht den Eindurck von Furcht zu vermitteln.   
Beide standen sie nun vor dem Kamin der Drusleys. Dumbeldore zeigte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab auf denn Kamin und schon loderte ein Feuer in ihm.   
Hast du Flohpulver? fragte Dumbeldore während er etwas in seinen Taschen suchte. Nein, leider nicht entgegnete Harry.  
Dumbeldore hatte die Antwort wohl erwartet, denn er zog sogleich einen kleinen Beutel mit Flohpulver heraus.  
Harry nahm etwas davon und streute es ins Feuer. Es zischte, Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stieg in das Feuer. Die Flammen umzüngelten seine Beine. Er spürte wieder die Anspannung von damals in sich aufkommen, doch diesmal war es wesentlich einfacher.  
Winkelgasse sprach er, deutlich und kräftig aus.   
Alles begann sich zu drehen, er erinnerte sich daran was die Weasley's damals zu ihm gesagt hatten immer fest die Arme an den Körper pressen er spürte wie seine Arme gegen etwas hartes schlugen und presste sie noch fester an sich heran. Dann tat es einen Knall und er stand in der Winkelgasse. Es schien ein öffentlicher Kamin zu sein. Denn ständig kamen Leute aus dem Kamin und andere gingen hinein. Die Winkelgasse war auch in der Nacht gefüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen. Doch alle Geschäfte waren geschlossen. Der Himmel hier war klar und nicht das leiseste Lüftchen bewegte sich. Das falle mondlicht tauchte die Winkelgasse in eine Merkwürdige düstere Stimmung. Harry schaute sich weiter um und sein Blick blieb bei dem Kamin aus dem Harry gerade kam hängen.  
Sie scheinen nur den Kamin zu nutzen dachte Harry als er sah das alle Leute in der Winkelgasse entweder in den Kamin stiegen oder aus ihm herrauskamen...  
Doch wo blieb Dumbeldore? Harry setzte sich auf eine Türschwelle und starte erwartungsvoll in den Kamin. Er musste nicht lange Warten, im gleichem Moment kam Hedwig und seine Sachen aus dem Kamin.   
Er sah Hedwig an und doch sie würdigte ihn keinen Blickes er merkte sofort, das ihr diese Art zu reisen gar nicht gefiel. Ihre ganzen Federn waren Schwarz und sie begann sich gründlich zu putzen.  
Doch wo steckte Dumbeldore? Harry wartete eine ganze Stunde und begann langsam zu verzweifeln. Die Leute um ihm herum schauten ihn schon krumm an und irgendwie kam es Harry vor, wie wenn sich alles geändert hätte. Die Winkelgasse strahlte in diesen frühen Morgenstunden nicht die Fröhlichkeit aus, so wie Harry es an diesem Ort gewohnt war vielmehr eine Art Tauerstimmung. 

Nun ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich freue mich über jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag.


	4. Die Winkelgasse

So nun geht es weiter...

Die Winkelgasse

  
Allmählich ging die Sonne auf und die Winkelgasse wurde in ein Meer aus rotem Licht getaucht. Um diese Zeit waren sehr wenige Leute unterwegs, dennoch hatten einige Geschäfte ihre Waren schon nach draußen gestellt und waren geöffnet.  
Doch Harry saß geistesabwesend auf der Türschwelle und starte in den Kamin. Junge keuchte eine alte Hexe hinter Harry und riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Geh bitte beiseite ich muss hier raus

Harry stand erschrocken auf und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war schon 6 Uhr morgens, er drehte traurig seinen Kopf die Gasse auf und ab in der Hoffnung Dumbeldore zu erblicken.   
Was war mit Dumbeldore passiert, was soll ich machen. Harry sah wie zwei kleine Zauberer durch den Steinernen Durchgang, beim Tropfenden Kessel, kamen und Harry beschloss kurzerhand sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen.  
Der Tropfende Kessel war der Zauberer Pup. Man konnte sich dort Zimmer mieten, gut essen und trinken. Zudem war es der Durchgang zur Muggelwelt.   
Auf dem kurzen weg fragte er sich immer was wäre wenn Dumbeldore etwas passiert sei? Hat ihn vielleicht Voldemort erwischt?   
Er trat vorsichtig in den Tropfenden Kessel ein. Es war dunkel und stickig. Doch der Geruch von frischen Brötchen lies ihm das Wasser im zusammenlaufen.  
An der Theke stand ein Mann mit langen Fingernägeln und einer Glatze, an einem Tisch, nicht weit von Harry, saßen zwei junge Hexen und unterhielten sich über Kräuter. Harry trottete unter der schweren last seines Gepäcks weiter in den Pup. Als er vom Wirt entdeckt wurde, freute dieser sich sofort und nahm den Koffer von Harry.   
Harry Potter, was für eine Ehre, was führt sie denn schon um diese Jahreszeit hier her?   
Ach das ist eine Lange Geschichte sagte Harry und seufzte bei den Gedanken an Dumbeldore.   
Mr. Potter, Sie müssen mir unbedingt erzählen was passiert ist.   
Harry schaute in die Augen des stämmigen Mannes und sagte. Gerne, kann ich aber zuvor ein Zimmer haben?   
Gewiss Mr. Potter antwortete der Wirt mit einer gewissen Spannung in der Stimme. Und bat seine Frau Harry das beste Zimmer zugeben. 

Sie zeigte ihm den Weg nach oben. Die schmale Treppe mündete in einem langen Gang. Links und Rechts waren Zimmertüren. Kommen sie Mr. Potter, sie haben das letzte Zimmer links.   
Sie deutete ihm den Weg und verschwand wieder nach unten. Harry trat in das Zimmer ein. Er hatte viel erwartet, doch so etwas sicher nicht.   
Ein riesiges Fenster bat Harry freien und unbegrenzten blick in die Winkelgasse. Ein Himmelbett, und mit rotem Samt bezogene Sitzmöglichkeiten standen im Raum. Links neben ihn war ein Durchgang ins Badezimmer und es blitze wenn es aus purem Gold wäre.   
Sofort richtete es sich Harry gemütlich ein und verstaute seine Sachen in dem großen Schrank. Es wurde langsam Hell und er sah wie sich die Gasse wieder mit Menschen füllte. Er sah Hexen diskutieren, Kinder fröhlich herumspringen. Ein paar Zauberer unterhielten sich und einige spielten Zauberschach. Er fühlte sich wieder zu Hause, endlich war er wieder in der Zauberwelt.   
Allmählich spürte er auch in seinem Zimmer die Fröhlichkeit. Seine Narbe schmerzte nicht mehr und als die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster gelangten, streckte und dehnte sich Harry, nahm anschließend den Schlüssel für sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den weg nach unten, denn sein Magen knurrte fürchterlich.   
Ahh Mr. Potter, setzten sie sich deutete ihn der Wirt. Wir haben extra für Sie nochmals frische Brote gebacken.   
Er stellte Harry einen Korb mit Brötchen auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry.  
Mr. Potter erzählen sie. Was treibt sie schon so früh an diesen Ort? Die Sommerferien enden doch erst in einem Monat… er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und auch die wenigen anderen im Pup spitzten ihre Ohren.  
Nun es war so begann Harry zu sprechen. Er erzählte ihn alles, nur einen kleinen Teil änderte er ab. Er erzählte ihnen das Dumbeldore weg musste und bald wieder kommen würde. Er wollte die Anwesenden nicht verängstigen.   
Als er die Semmel aufgegessen hatte bedankte er sich beim Wirt für diese und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Die Winkelgasse war nun noch voller und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten sich in die Menschen zustürzen. Doch zuerst müsste er bei Gringots vorbeischauen. Das war die Zauberbank, dort haben meine Frau und ich unserem Sohn ein großes Vermögen hinterlassen.   
Harry nahm sich seinen Schlüssel für das Ferlies. Er wagte noch mal einen Blick durchs Fenster. Mensch Harry murmelte er zu sich selbst Endlich, endlich --- doch er stoppte sofort.   
War das dort unten Dumbeldore? Er schaute genau hin. Und Tatsache, es war Dumbeldore. Der grüne Umhang und die silbernen Haare stochen aus der masse heraus, doch was war passiert?   
Dumbeldoresumhang hing in fetzen zu Boden. Seine Arme waren aufgeschirft und geistig schien er nicht richtig bei Besinnung zu sein. Er taumelte wie ein Betrunkener hin und her. Harry war starr vor schreck.   
Voldemort hat ihn erwischt zitterte Harry leise. Er folgte Dumbeldore mit seinen Blicken und schließlich sah er zu wie Dumbeldore in den Tropfenden Kessel stolperte.   
Er war wie gelöst. Ich muss runter Dumbeldore helfen schoss Harry durch den Kopf, er nahm seine Beine in die Hand und spurtete so schnell er konnte nach unten und sah das sich Dumbeldore auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, der Wirt und zahlreiche andere Gäste standen um ihn herum..   
Professor, Professor, was ist passiert? schrie Harry, als er sich Dumbeldore näherte vermutette er das schlimmste. Dumbeldore's Brille war kaputt. Seine Kleider zerrissen und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. 

Professor, am besten wir gehen in mein Zimmer sagte Harry behutsam.   
Dumbeldore nickte und beide begaben sich, unter den verwunderten und verängstigten Blicken der anderen nach oben.. Auch auf dem Weg zu Harrys Zimmer musste sich Dumbeldore ständig festhalten um nicht umzukippen Professor? Was ist passiert? fragte Harry besorgt als beide in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren.  
Er sah Harry erleichtert an und allmählich schien er seine Koordination und seine Geistesgegenwärtigkeit zurück zu erlangen.  
Harry, was für ein Glück, du lebst.---- er machte eine pause --- Harry nachdem ich in das Flohnetzwerk eingetreten war, ist etwas schreckliches passiert.

Harry musterte ihn nochmals. Es musste etwas sehr schreckliches gewesen sein, denn er hatte Dumbeldore noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Dumbeldore sprach weiter. 

Harry, ich war in deinen Gedanken ich weis nicht wie und wieso aber ich war du, nur das ich keine Kontrolle hatte, sondern du...   
Harry schaute ihn verwundert an und verstand gar nichts mehr. Sie waren ich? Und wie kommen sie hier her? 

Auf einmal war ich wieder ich selbst, ich flog schon seit Stunden durch das Flohnetzwerk und als ich endlich wieder bei der Winkelgasse angekommen war stieg ich aus. 

Dumbeldore ging immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen in Harry's Bad und schaute dort in den Spiegel.   
Das Netzwerk hat mich ja übel zugerichtet. sprach er.  
Harry hörte wie Dumbeldore ein paar Zaubersprüche in seinen Bart murmelte und neugierig wie Harry war ging er zu Dumbeldore ins Bad.   
Dumbeldore sah nun wieder wie immer aus.   
Harry, wollen wir einkaufen gehen? fragte Dumbeldore. Oh ja, Professor. Beide gingen aus dem Pup wo die Gäste immer noch verängstig schauten, doch Dumbeldore erklärte ihnen das alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Als auch die letzte Hexe von der Gesundheit Dumbeldores überzeugt war gingen die beiden in den Hinterhof des Pups. Dumbeldore tippte auf die Steinmauer und der Durchgang öffnete sich. Sie traten beide durch das kleine Steintor und verschwanden in der Winkelgasse...  


Sobald ich mit dem nächsten Teil fertig bin gehts weiter! Reviewed bitte ob es nun besser ist!!!


	5. Das Geschenk

So nun geht es weiter...

Das Geschenk

Die beiden traten durch das Steintor und standen mitten im Geschehen wie immer waren wieder hunderte Zauberer und Hexen unterwegs, manche trugen Tüten andere starten in die Schaufenster einige Kinder spielten fangen und wieder andere spielen das so beliebte Zauberschach. Es ist dem Muggelschach sehr ähnlich doch beim Zauberschach zerschlagen sich die Figuren und diskutieren mit dem Spieler. Harry merkte jetzt erst wie ihm alles gefehlt hatte. Die Wochen zuhause waren für ihn immer die schlimmsten überhaupt. Sie gingen weiter. Doch irgendwie herrschte trotz der Freude um Harry herum eine bedrückte Stimmung zwischen Dumbeldore und Harry. 

Harry, hier deine Liste für Hogwarts Dumbeldore drücke Harry ein Pergament in die Hand, und blinzelte ihn an.   
Ich werde ein paar Besorgungen machen - Harry. Hier bist du sicher vor Voldemort sofort schauten einige Leute entsetzt Dumbeldore an und begannen zu Flüstern   
er wird es nicht wagen in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. sprach Dumbeldore unbekümmert weiter.

Gut, Professor, ich werde die Sachen besorgen. Wo treffen wir uns?   
Ich würde sagen Dumbeldore überlegte kurz, machte aber auf Harry einen sehr unruhigen Eindruck in 3 Stunden am Café   
In Ordnung, bis dann. verabschiedete sich Harry doch wusste er nicht genau ob Dumbeldore ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, denn Dumbeldore war sofort als er seinen Satz beendet hatte in der Menschenmasse verschwunden.   
Nun stand er wieder alleine da, wieder ohne Dumbeldore und wieder wusste er nicht wohin Dumbeldore verschwunden ist.  
Gut sagte sich Harry. Dann gehe ich zuerst zu Gringots, ich brauche unbedingt Geld.  
Gringots war die Zauberer Bank. Sie wurde von kleinen Kobolden verwaltet doch Harry mochte sie nicht, diese Kobolde mochte eigentlich niemand. Harry erinnerten sie an Snape, dieser war genauso kalt und unfreundlich wie die Kobolde. 

Er betrat die Bank, von überallher hörte Harry Geklicke und Geplapper, in einer ecke schimpfte ein Kobold laut. Harry schaute sich kurz um, um einen freien Schalter zu finden. Trotz der unzähligen Schalter war keiner frei. Er lies seinen Blick nochmals durch die Bank schweifen und blieb bei einem Mädchen hängen. Sie wünschen knurrte ein Kobold. Jetzt erst merkte Harry das er bereits vor einem Schalter stand. 

Ja ähmm ja ... ich ich möchte Geld abheben. Harry spürte die Röte in sein Gesicht Schiessen. Und wusste, dass er sich wohl ziemlich lächerlich machte.

Und ihr Name ist? Harry hatte wieder seinen Kopf zu dem Mädchen gedreht. Mr. ihren Namen gefälligst knurrte der Kobold unfreundlich. 

Kann ich ihnen nicht sagen hörte Harry sich sagen. Der Kobold wurde nun noch unfreundlicher. Ich brauche aber ihren Namen. Sagen sie ihn oder ich lasse sie herausbringen 

Harry realisierte jetzt erst was der Kobold wollte. Ach, tut mir leid, er ist Harry Potter. Und hier ist mein Schlüssel. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, wie viel möchten sie haben fragte der Kobold Ach 40 Galeonen reichen. 

Der Kobold schaute ihn verdutzt an und fragte was er mit, so viel Geld den machen wollte. 

Harry sagte aber kein ton und verschwand. Er trat aus der Bank heraus und wurde wieder überwältigt von der Pracht und Stimmung. Er lies erneut seinen Blick schweifen und da stand es wieder das Mädchen, die langen dunklen Haare, die kleine Stubs Nase und die sanfte Haut erinnerten ihn an einen Menschen, doch er wusste wie so oft nicht an wen. Er sah ihr eine weile nach und vergaß völlig, dass er selbst noch Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte. Sie war mit einem älteren Mann unterwegs und schaute verträumt in die Schaufenster. Der alte Mann deutete auf einen Zettel und zog sie weiter in Richtung Flourish & Blotts. Der Zauberbuchhandlung. Nun wurde auch Harry wieder an den Zettel von Dumbeldore erinnert und lass ihn aufmerksam durch

Hallo Harry Potter,  
diese Utensilien werden Sie dieses Jahr in Hogwarts brauchen...

Bücher:  
Dämonen & Wesen aus dem Untergrund   
Amulette und andere Zaubergegenstände Band 6  
Muggel und ihre Lebensweise  
Wahrsagen und Astrologie Band 6  
Verwandlungen der Besonderen Art  
Zaubertränke für Schüler Band 6  
Geschichte der Neuzeit  
Moderne Techniken und Zaubermethoden  
Heil- und Wundzauber  
Todbringende Pflanzen - wie man sie bekämpft.

Werkzeuge und Zaubergegenstände:  
Einen goldenen Kessel  
Eine Eule

Viel Glück dieses Jahr,

Mrs. McGonagals

Harry beschloss sich zu dem einen neuen Besen zu kaufen sein alter war seit dem letzten Jahr auch nicht mehr das Ware. Außerdem brauchte er unbedingt einen neuen Anzug und einen Umhang, vielleicht auch einen Wintermantel. Er orientierte sich kurz und machte sich auf den Weg in die Zauber Boutique. Guten Tag, Mr. Potter wurde er begrüßt. In der Boutique hingen Mäntel, Umhange und Anzüge in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen. Harry entschied sich schließlich für den Komfort Hogwarts Anzug, für die zahlreichen Feste in Hogwarts kaufte er einen neuen Festanzug, denn der alte war ihn zu klein geworden und für die kalten Tage kaufte er passend zum Anzug noch einen Wintermantel. Den Wintermantel und den Festanzug verstaute er in einer Tüte aber den Zauberanzug behielt er gleich an. Direkt gegenüber von der Boutique lag der Laden Zauber- und Flugbesen. Nun das trifft sich gut dachte Harry und trottete gemütlich zum Schaufenster wo gerade der neue Nimbus 2006 hinein gelegt worden war. Beim Blick auf das Preisschild stockte Harry der Atem. Er kostete 2000 Galeonen. Harry überlegte kurz betrat aber den Laden, vielleicht hatten sie das Vorgängermodell im Angebot. 

Als er seinen Fuß über die Schwelle setzte, wurde er sofort freundlich begrüßt.   
Harry Potter? fragte der Verkäufer ungläubig.  
  
Ja antwortete Harry, der es gewohnt war von jedem mit seinem Namen angesprochen zu werden. Schließlich hatte er schon sechsmal gegen den Dunkel Lord - Voldemort - gekämpft und immer gewonnen. Harry sah sich in dem Laden um, er war recht klein und überall lagen Reisigzweige am Boden. Eine kleine Lampe spendete etwas Licht und es roch unangenehm nach Schwefel. Hinter dem Geschäft musste die Werkstatt liegen, denn Funkenregen kamen aus der Türe und verzauberten den Gang nach Hinten in grün, gelb, rotes Licht. 

Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? fragte der Verkäufer freundlich.  
Ich brauche einen neuen Besen, oder besser den Vorgänger des neuen Nimbus 2006 antwortete Harry und schritt mit Sehnsüchtigen Blicken auf den Besen im Schaufenster zu.   
Gute Wahl, wirklich gute Wahl Mr. Potter mit dem werden sie unschlagbar sein. Er fliegt 300 mph und trägt lasten bis 80 t. Eine neue Tragetechnik hält alles darauf, was sie transportieren wollen. Mit der neuen Bremsautomatik bremsen sie in unter einer Sekunde von über 300 mph auf 0. Ein Antiträgheitszauber bewirkt dass sie nicht heruntergeschleudert werden. Ich sage ihnen Mr. Potter es gab nie eine größere Innovation auf dem Markt.

Ämm, ich möchte den Vorgänger, der Nimbus 2006 ist einfach zu teuer. Harry nahm den Nimbus in die Hand und stellte erstaunt fest das er leichter war als eine Feder, ja er schwebte von alleine. Denn würde ich gerne nehmen, doch ich -   
  
Mr. Potter, ähmm wie soll ich sagen, können sie mir - mir- Der Verkäufer wirkte auf einmal richtig schüchtern und nervös können Sie mir bitte diese Besen hier unterschreiben?   
Harry schaute etwas verdutzt. Wieso ich? 

Der Verkäufer zeigte auf einen Stapel mit Besen, der von Harry vorher völlig unentdeckt blieb. Darüber stand. DER HARRY POTTER BESEN. 

Ähmm, wieso, Harry Potter Besen? fragte Harry verwundert.

Darauf der Verkäufer, mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Wir bringen jedes Jahr eine kleine Zahl von "Spezial" Besen heraus. In diesem Jahr sind es 10 Stück. Sie tragen immer den Namen eines großen Zauberers oder einer Hexe. Das Geld was wir mit den Besen verdienen, Spenden wir an die Armen Hexen und Zauberer in Afrika. Alle 10 sind schon verkauft, für 1000 Galeonen. Das Stück. 

Nun schaute er noch verwunderter Ich, ähmm, ja. Das ist gut. sagte Harry immer noch sehr erstaunt.

Der Verkäufer sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter Wenn Sie jetzt die Besen signieren zahlen alle Käufer, sie müssen wissen es sind alles große Sammler der Reihe, jeder zahlt statt 1000 ganze 10000 Galeonen 

Harry verstand nun gar nix mehr. Nur seine Unterschrift bewirkte das der Besen 10 mal, soviel wert war? Also gut dachte Harry und wollte schon vortreten, als der Verkäufer noch einmal Luft holte. Bitte Signieren Sie die Besen. Ich schenke ihnen auch etwas dazu! Sie besuchen doch Hogwarts und sind im Haus Gryffindor und auch in der Quidditch Mannschaft, nicht war? 

Harry nickte, bejahend Ok wenn Sie unterzeichnen bekommen alle ihrer Mannschaft den neuen Nimbus kostenlos. 

Langsam wurde es Harry sichtlich peinlich. Ok ich Machs sagte er schnell. 

Der Verkäufer gab ihm einen Stift, bedankte sich sichtlich Glücklich und Harry signierte alle 10 Besen. Nun gab er Harry eine Zaubertasche und stecke dort gleich zehn Nimbus 2006 hinein. Harry bedankte sich ebenfalls und verließ den Laden schnell, bevor dem Verkäufer einfallen würde das Quidditch nur mit sieben Leuten gespielt wurde. Als Harry aus dem Laden ging schauten einige Leute recht neidisch, sie schienen wohl mitbekommen haben was gerade passiert war, dass er der reiche Harry Potter die 10 Nimbus 2006 nur durch einige Unterschriften bekommen hatte. Nun macht er sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zu Floursh & Blott. Nebenbei schaute er auf seine Uhr und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass bereits 2 Stunden vergangen waren, er musste sich also beeilen und rannte fast. 

Im Buchladen roch es nach alten Büchern, einige der Bücher für erfahrene Zauberer standen wohl schon hunderte Jahre hier. Das fahle Licht, welches durch die kleinen zugestellten Fenster hereinbrach erhellte das geschehen nur wenig, zusätzliche Lichter hingen aber von der Decke. Als sich Harry seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten erkannte er das sich eine nur wenige Leute im laden tummelten. Er ging zu einer Verkäuferin und gab ihr den Zettel für Hogwarts, sie verschwand im Lager und kam mit einem hohen Stapel Bücher zurück.   
So mein Junge sagte sie Das macht dann zwei Galeonen 

Harry zog zwei aus seinem Beutel und legte sie auf den Tisch. Die Bücher gab er mit in die Tasche zu den Besen. Dort hatte er mittlerweile auch seine Anzüge und Umhänge verstaut. Er verabschiedete sich freundlich und wollte den Laden gerade verlassen doch genau in dem Moment als er den Türknauf in der Hand hatte wurde er von hinten angerempelt und Harry hörte wie einige Bücher mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden vielen. Sofort drehte er sich um und wollte ärgerlich fragen was das sollte, doch es war das Mädchen aus der Bank, sofort vergaß Harry was er gerade noch fest entschlossen sagen wollte und lächelte in ein wunderschönes Gesicht.   
Tschuld-dige Bit.ttt.te brachte sein Gegenüber zitternd hervor. 

Harry viel auf das sie alte Kleider trug und ihr Zauberstab, welche aus ihrer Tasche hing schon mindestens dreimal geklebt worden war.   
Sie merkte wohl, dass Harry sie musterte denn sie wurde Rot wie eine Tomate, was wie Harry fand, sie noch netter erschienen lies.   
Ach, nichts passiert, meine Schuld sagte er etwas schwammig. Und bückte sich um ihr beim aufheben zu helfen. Er stellte fest, dass sie die gleichen Bücher, wie er, für Hogwarts kaufen wollte, nur mit einem unterschied. Harry hatte sich neue Bücher gekauft und die, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte sahen sehr alt, kaputt und gebraucht aus. Einige Seiten waren bei dem Zusammenstoß gerade aus den Büchern gefallen und Sie hatte sie einfach wieder in das Buch hinein gesteckt.  
Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen sah ihr nach wie sie zur Kasse ging. 

13 Silbersichel, bitte sagte die Hexe an der Kasse. Das Mädchen kramte in ihrer Tasche und suchte und suchte nach fünf Minuten hatte sich schon eine kleine Schlange gebildet. Und ihr stand die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Wieder beschlich Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so eines wie er es bei den Weasley's schon einmal hatte.   
Die Weasley's waren gute Bekannte von Harry, der beste Freund von Harry war Ron Weasley. Da die Weasley's einen neun Personen Haushalt darstellten, wobei mittlerweile 4 Leute das Elternhaus verlassen hatten auf eigenen Beinen standen, hatten sie kaum Geld.  
Kurz entschlossen, um dem Mädchen eine Freude zu machen, ging Harry zur Kasse und sagte noch mal das gleiche wie gerade eben 

Das Mädchen und die Hexe an der Kasse schauten ihn verblüfft an. 

Ja, sind sie taub? fragte Harry und die Hexe verschwand im Lager.   
Ich kenne zwar deinen Namen nicht sagte Harry nun gar nicht mehr schüchtern aber die Bücher kannst du zurückstellen, mit diesen braucht niemand lernen. 

Das Mädchen schaute ihn immer noch groß an und so langsam begriff sie was Harry wollte und begann schüchtern zu lächeln. Sie griff nach den Büchern auf den Tisch und brachte sie schnell zurück, wenn auch, wie Harry feststellte mit wackligen Beinen. 

Während dessen kam die Verkäuferin mit den neuen Büchern heraus. Und sagte nochmals. 2 Galeonen. 

Harry nahm sich 2 heraus, gab sie der Verkäuferin in die Hand diese bedankte sich nochmals. Harry nahm die Bücher und gab sie dem Mädchen.   
Hallo sagte er nochmals Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter und du bist? 

Ach so ich bin Tamara Dumbeldore sagte sie verlegen, während Harry seine Tasche fallen lies. Langsam hob er seine Tasche auf und schaute erschrocken in das ebenfalls erschrockene Gesicht von Tamara. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt sie heißt Tamara Dumbeldore? Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken denn Tamara hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und wartete auf ihn. Natürlich wollte er sie nicht warten lassen und folgte ihr flink.   
Als die beiden wieder in der Gasse standen schaute Harry kurz auf den Zettel und sah, dass er noch einen Goldkessel brauchte. Ich muss noch einen Kessel kaufen sagte er, mit dem Blick auf das Pergament gerichtet.   
I-Ich auch sagte Tamara verlegen. Und als Harry sie kurz anschaute sah er dass ihr Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen und die Tüte ihr ständig aus den Schweißnassen Händen zu gleiten drohte.   
Alles in Ordnung? fragte Harry fürsorglich. Sie nickte nur und wagte es aber nicht Harry anzuschauen.  
Ähmm, du gehst auch nach Hogwarts? fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

J-ja antwortete sie und Harry sah das sie rot wurde. Nun platzte es aus ihr heraus ich komme aus Amerika, ich war dort auf einer Zauberschule und, und nun hatten meine Eltern einen tragischen Unfall, du musst wissen sie waren beide Muggel. Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Nun wohne ich bei meinen Opa hier in London. - Wie du siehst haben wir nicht besonders viel Geld. 

Harry war das Thema unangenehm und wechselte es sofort.   
Hast du schon etwas über Hogwarts gehört? fragte er Tamara.   
Nein sie verzog etwas ihr Gesicht   
Aber von dir flüsterte Sie.   
Du hast uns doch damals befreit und - sie stoppte kurz - nun hast du IHN immer weiter geschwächt. 

Harry nickte. Er wusste dass sie Voldemort meinte.

Die beiden waren schon längst beim Kesselladen angekommen. Die Gold-Kessel standen außerhalb des Ladens und die beiden schauten auf den Preis. 

4 Galeonen der Goldkessel sofort bekam Harry wieder so ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

W-Wie soll ich ich mir dehn denn kaufen? stotterte Tamara und Harry sah das sie sich ihre Tränen zurückhielt. 

Tamara tröstete Harry sie ich werd dir das Geld schenken 

Tamara schaute in überglücklich an und wollte ihn fest drücken doch verkniff es sich da sie den Jungen ja eigenlicht gar nicht kannte.   
Überglücklich kamen die beiden aus dem Geschäft und Harry schaute auf die Uhr. In 10 Minuten wollte er sich mit Dumbeldore treffen. 

Tamara, ich lad dich auf ein Eis ein. Außerdem kommt auch gleich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zum Café. Mit dem bin ich nämlich hier.   
Er sagte ihr nicht seinen Namen. Es war zu komisch. Hatte Dumbeldore etwa eine Tochter? War es Zufall? 

Sobald ich mit dem nächsten Teil fertig bin gehts weiter! Reviewed bitte ob es nun besser ist!!!


	6. Die seltsame Warnung

So nun geht es weiter...

Die seltsame Warnung

  
Die beiden gingen los in Richtung Cafe doch Harry schien nicht mitzubekommen was um ihn herum geschah, er war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken und schien es einfach nicht zumerken, dass sich die Sonne verdunkelte und alle um ihn herum in Panik davon rannten. Harry, Harry! schrie Tamara, mit einer so angsterfüllten Stimme wie Harry sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hervor und sah sofort den Grund für Tamaras Angst. Die Hexen und Zauberer flüchten, einige schrieen andere weinten. Doch er schien nichts zu hören, er schien taub zu sein.   
Als Harry, dass, erkannt hatte platzten die Schreie und das Gewimmer hunderter Menschen auf ihn herein. Er sah nochmals zum Himmel, es taten sich unheimliche, tiefschwarze Wolken auf mit ihnen peitschte ein unbeschreiblich tiefes Donnergraulen durch die Luft. Es brachte die Knochen zum zittern, Fensterscheiben zum klirren und die Erde zum Beben. Nach wenigen Sekunden schien der Himmel vollständig bedeckt zu sein. 

Kein Sonnenstrahl brach mehr durch die Wolkendecke und wieder herschte in Harrys Kopf toten stille in weiter ferne hörte er jemanden schreien wusste aber nicht wenn und was. Er starte erneut zu dem Unheimlichen Schauspiel am Himmel. Es schien Harry so, wie wenn sich Feuer am Himmel ausbreitete, denn die Wolken färbten sich rot und verformten sich. Harrys Körper fühlte sich an wie wenn er innerlich brennen würde und es wurde zunehmen stärker. Auch das Gesicht zeichnete sich nun deutlich ab. Harry stammelte unter den zerreißenden Schmerzen Voldemort  
Er stemmte sich auf und sah wie sich der Mund bewegte. Doch er hörte nichts. In diesem Moment wurde er zurück gerissen von der wucht der Stimme.  
Harry Potter. Ich werde kommen und dich hohlen. Ich werde kommen und dich Töten. Luka wird dich töten, die Macht der acht wird dich vernichten. Die Wolken zogen sich blitzartig zurück und der Himmel war wieder so wie vor 10 Minuten. Nur die zerbrochenen Scheiben und die verstörten Leute erinnerten an das schreckliche Schauspiel von gerade eben.

Harry! Harry! Harry! Schrie eine Person doch Harry sah diese einen Moment lang nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf und bemerkte schlagartig, dass er selbst in einer riesigen Menschenmenge lag.   
Harry, was ist los, sag es mir   
Er schaute noch einmal in die Richtung der Stimme und da sah er, dass Tamara geschockt über ihn gekniet war. 

Voldemort, am Himmel, die Macht der acht stotterte Harry zusammen. Doch Tamara und die anderen Leute starten ihn nur verängstigt an. Einige Flüsterten   
Er hat Du-weißt-schon-wehn beim Namen genannt.   
Andere taten so als hätten sie nichts gehört und wieder andere rannten davon.

Harry? Was redest du da? Fragte Tamara und das entsetzten stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Komm Harry, lass uns hier verschwinden. forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn auf seine Beine zurück.   
Aber Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, was war gerade passiert?   
Er war gerade dabei wie sich der Himmel verdunkelt und Voldemort zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Er wolle ihn töten und und und.

Mit noch wackligen Beinen stand Harry auf und folgte Tamara, mit kleinen vorsichtigen Schritten um nicht umzukippen.   
Die beiden liefen wie geplant zum Café und setzten sich an einen Platz nicht weit von der Eistheke. Harry bestellte sich einen Schokobecher. Und Tamara einen Erdbeereistraum. 

Das Beste am Zaubereis war, das es nicht schmolz und immer perfekt schmeckte. Dennoch sagte Tamara sie hätte noch nie so gutes Eis gegessen.  
Doch Harry schmeckte das Eis gar nicht, er brachte keinen Bissen herunter. Voldemort wolle ihn töten, und wie hat er gemacht das keiner etwas merkt? Wer warten die acht von denen er gesprochen hatte?

Beide starten sich die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen an, doch keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.   
Tamara fasste sich ein Herz und fragte Harry  
Wann wollte den der Schulleiter kommen? sie war sichtlich angespannt und hatte ein undefinierbares glitzern in den Augen.  
Gleich um zwei antwortete Harry abwesend.  
Harry sagte Tamara in einem besorgten Ton und Harry schaute sie erschrocken an.   
Es ist erst ein Uhr sprach sie weiter.  
Harry zog seine Taschenuhr heraus und sagte Kann nicht sein gerade war es kurz vor zwei. Er starte auf die Uhr und tatsächlich es war erst ein Uhr. Überrascht starte Harry auf die Uhr, es sah so aus als meinte er die Uhr wolle ihm einen Streich spielen. Denn er begutachtete sie von allen Seiten.

Harry alles in Ordnung mit dir fragte Tamara als sie ihn so beobachtete. Er war kreide bleich und zitterte immer noch.   
Ja Tamara, ich bin in Ordnung.  
Sie starte ihn ungläubig an.  
Du hast mir vorhin ziemlich Angst eingejagt. Als du zu Boden gefallen bist, zum Himmel gestarrt und begonnen hattest dich vor Schmerz zu krümmen.  
Er schaute sie ohne jeglichen Gesichtszüge an und sagte nichts. Er senkte nur seinen Kopf und stocherte im Eis herum.  
Frag mich etwas Harry, sag etwas flehte Tamara. Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht doch Tamaras Blick hatte sich stark verändert, doch er konnte nicht gescheit einschätzen es schien ihm so, dass sich eine gewisse Skepsis und Genugtuung in ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte.   
Harry über was sollen wir reden? fragte Tamara nun nochmals.

  
Harrys Gesicht gewann wieder an Farbe, er konnte seiner Neugierde nicht widerstehen und fragte vorsichtig mit bedrückter und immer noch zittriger Stimme. Wie ist das mit deinen Eltern passiert? Sie schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, genau wie Dumbeldore, dachte er sich, der schaut auch immer so.   
Sie hatte wohl eine solche frage nicht erwartet. Ähmm sie sie tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen und Harry hatte jetzt auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen   
es war ein Flugzeugabsturz... ein paar Tage zuvor hab ich einen Brief bekommen das sich herausgestellt hatte, das mein Dad gar nicht mein richtiger Dad sei. Daraufhin bin ich ausgerastet und habe mir sehnlichst gewünscht, dass sie sterben. Un-| Sie konnte nicht mehr. Die Tränen kamen ihr in Bächen aus den Augen.   
Und Harry war nun noch betrübter als zuvor. Das wollte er nicht. 

Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und fragte sie, sogleich er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte, ob Sie denn wisse, wer ihr richtiger Dad wäre. 

Das Gleiche habe ich auch meine Mutter gefragt sprach sie weiter als sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. 

Meine Mutter, sie deutete mir an das sein Name Albus Dumbeldore gewesen sei. 

Nun war Harry alles klar. Dumbeldore der gleich hier auftauchen würde hatte eine Tochter. Wer hätte das gedacht. War es ein Zeichen das sie sich im Buchladen getroffen hatten? Sollte es so sein? Harry wollte gerade fragen, ob sie denn wisse wie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hieß. Doch die frage erübrigte sich. 

Hallo, Harry. Tut mir leid ich bin etwas zu Spät aber die Sirupbonbons der Muggel haben es mir einfach angetan. sagte Dumbeldore freudig.   
Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, das Dumbeldore nicht auffiel das es ihm nicht gut ginge, denn er wollte mit niemanden darüber reden war heute geschehen war.  
Huch, wenn haben wir denn hier? Eine Freundin Harry? Dumbeldore setzte sich auf den Freien Platz am Tisch von Harry und Tamara.   
Professor, ähmm, ich glaube wir müssen hier ganz schnell etwas klären sagte Harry vorlaut. 

JA? fragte Dumbeldore überrascht von Harry's Entschlossenheit. Gut Mr. Potter dann schießen Sie mal los, sie schauen ja aus als wäre ihnen ein Geist in die Glieder gefahren, es muss also wichtig sein. 

Harry atmete tief durch. Und überlegte schnell wie er es Dumbeldore am besten erklärt. Sollte er ihm sagen was gerade passiert war?  
Ok, wie soll ich anfangen. Ähmm gut. Professor, ich glaube sie haben eine Tochter.   
Beide, Tamara und Dumbeldore schauten ihn verwundert und ungläubig an. wie kommen sie auf diese absurde Idee? Zu lange bei „Zauberkräuterhexen" gewesen? fragte Dumbeldore und grinste. 

Nein, Mr. Dumbeldore und Tamara schien nun alles klar zu werden. Sie klammerte ihre Finger um die Armlehnen des Stuhls und begann zu zittern. 

Tamara hier sprach Harry weiter. Tamara ist ihre Tochter. Sie muss ihre Tochter sein. 

Dumbeldores Miene änderte sich schlagartig von gutgelaunt in eine sehr ernste und böse Miene. 

Reden sie keinen Quatsch Mr. Potter, mit so etwas macht man keine Späße sagte er aggressiv. 

Doch Harry lies sich nicht beirren.   
Sie muss ihre Tochter sein. Ihre Eltern sind vor wenigen Wochen bei einem Flugzeugunglück gestorben und ihr Dad war nicht ihr richtiger Dad. 

Ihre Mutter sagte ihr richtiger Dad hieße Albus Dumbeldore.   
Dumbeldore konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Hatte er wirklich eine Tochter von der er nichts wusste? Nein, es konnte doch nicht war sein. Er und eine Tochter. Das letzte Mal war er vor etwa 16-18 Jahren mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen. Damals auf seiner Amerikarundreise. Er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Doch es war eine schöne Zeit.

Woher kommst du d-denn fragte er Tamara. 

Ich? Sir? fragte sie erschrocken. Dumbeldore nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und strich sich durch seinen Langen Bart.  
Ich wurde in Amerika geboren und ging dort auch zu Zauberschule und jetzt lebe ich hier bei meinem Großvater murmelte Tamara vorsichtig in Richtung Dumbeldore. 

Dumbeldore schaute sie genau an. Sie musste seine Tochter sein.   
Sie schaute genauso aus wie damals ihre Mutter und hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. 

Ja sagte er nun wieder wesentlich fröhlicher Harry hat wohl recht. Es gibt keinen anderen Albus Dumbeldore und... ihn tropften nun Freudentränen aus den Augen und der Satz verlor sich in diesen. Er legte seine Brille ab und wischte sich sie Tränen aus den Augen.   
Wie von Zauberhand gesteuert standen Tamara und Dumbeldore auf und umarmten sich, wie wenn sie sich ein Leben lang schon kannten.  
Die drei saßen nun noch einige Stunden im Café. Harry war mittlerweile sehr glücklich und hatte alles was passiert war verdrängt. Er erzählte den beiden das mit den Besen. Und er spürte wie Dumbeldore sich für Gryffindor freute. 

Harry, Dad, ich muss jetzt leider gehen, mein Großvater macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen um mich. Treffen wir uns morgen, hier, wieder?   
Um neun Uhr?. fagte Tamara gelassen und schob ihren Stuhl zurück.   
Ja, gerne Tamara sagte Dumbeldore ebenfalls gelassen. Morgen werden wie einkaufen gehen. Du brauchst unbedingt neue Sachen. Mit diesen Worten stand Dumbeldore auf drückte Tamara noch einmal fest sich um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Er löffelte genüsslich seinen 19. Eisbecher aus.  
Harry, tschüss bis morgen. Sagte Tamara,   
Halt rief Harry und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.   
Ich will mich auch noch richtig von dir verabschieden sagte er mit einem verschmitztem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er lief schnell zu Tamara, während Dumbeldore noch seine Sachen zusammen packte. Harry hielt ihr seine Hand hin, welche Tamara sofort ergriff, doch es nicht bei einem Händeschütteln beließ.   
Tamara zog Harry an sich heran. So dass Harry annehmen musste sie wolle ihn küssen. Widerstrebend drückte er sich von ihr weg. Und blickte sie erschrocken an.   
Harry ich will dir etwas sagen. rechtfertigte Tamara sich. Sie nahm nun wieder seine Hand und zog sein Ohr vor ihren Mund. Danke Harry, tzzzz   
Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er schaute sie entsetzt an.  
  
So Tamara, hier sind deine Sachen, ich hoffe du findest nachhause verabschiedete sich Dumbeldore nochmals und drückte ihr die Tasche mit ihren Sachen in die Hand.   
Ja Dad. sagte Tamara fröhlich und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause.   
Komm Harry las uns in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Ich nehme mir auch ein Zimmer. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. sagte Dumbeldore zu Harry.   
Harry nahm seine Tüte und folgte Dumbeldore der sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Sie liefen nebeneinander zum Steintor und einige Minuten später betraten Sie den Tropfenden Kessel.  


Sobald ich mit dem nächsten Teil fertig bin gehts weiter! Reviewed bitte ob es nun besser ist!!!


	7. Das überraschende Wiedersehen

So nun geht es weiter...

Das überraschende Wiedersehen
  


Die Beiden betraten den Pub er war fast Menschenleer, nur eine alte Hexe saß an einem Tisch und trank ein grün-bläuliches Gebräu. Von der Theke konnte man hören wie der Wirt ein Glas polierte. Doch ansonsten war es still.   
Sie gingen um die ecke und der Wirt schaute sie etwas überrascht an.   
Guten Tag. Warum sind sie den so überrascht? fragte Dumbeldore den Wirt.  
Oh... begann der Wirt und lächelte sofort wieder. Guten Tag, Mr. Dumbeldore, Hallo Harry, wie mir scheint geht es ihnen besser sagte der Wirt erleichtert.   
Könnte ich ein Zimmer haben.  
Fragte Dumbeldore plump.   
Gewiss mein Herr. Möchten Sie vieleicht noch etwas essen? antwortete der Wirt freundlich. Nein, ich glaube wir sind satt antwortete Dumbeldore und wechselte bestätigende Blicke mit Harry.   
Ihr Zimmer ist Nummer 18, das neben Harry seinen. Dumbeldore nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und ging dann mit Harry die Treppe nach oben. An der Türe des Zimmers 18 verabschiedte Dumbeldore sich von Harry und wünschte ihm eine ruhsamme Nacht.   
Harry ging weiter in sein Zimmer und wusch sich im Bad. Dann legte er sich schlafen. 

Doch seine darauf folgenden Träume quälten ihn durch die Nacht. Er wachte viele Male schweisgebadet auf, jedesmal war es der selbe Traum, das selbe Schauspiel. Das was er die letzten Stunden sogut verdrengt hatte kam nun wieder in ihn hoch. Voldemort hat mit ihm gesprochen, er war am Himmel und was waren die acht von den Voldemort sprach.   
Wiedereinmal wachte Harry auf, doch wie er glückerfüllt feststellte, war es kein Traum, sondern es war Dumbeldore, der ihn wecken wollte und folglicherweise vor der Türe stand und daran rüttelte.

Harry quällte sich zur Türe und öffnete sie. Dumbeldore plazte ins Zimmer. Guten Morgen. Harry! sagte er gut gelaunt. Doch als er sah wie kaputt Harry ausschaute fragte er voller sorge Harry? bist du in Ordnung?  
Ja, Professor, ich bin nur etwas müde. antwortete Harry, noch immer Schlaftrunken.   
Dumbeldore ging zu Harrys Fenster und schaute hinaus. Draußen schien die Sonne und die Geschäfte waren schon geöffnet. Was für ein wunderbarer Tag. In 20 Minuten treffe ich mich mit Tamara. Und ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich, wir treffen uns in ein paar Stunden mit Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Harry blinzelte und merkte jetzt erst das Dumbeldore schon Frühstück bestellt hatte. Auch Harry's Sachen waren auch schon gepackt worden. 

Harry fragte Mr. Dumbeldore was machen denn Hermine und Ron hier?   
Ach Harry, musst du immer alles gleich wissen? fragte Dumbeldore etwas enttäuscht.   
Harry warf Dumbeldore einen bitteren Blick zu. 

Doch Dumbeldore sagte nur Harry das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren...   
Harry schaute immernoch bitter, zog sich aber schnell seine Sachen an. Unterdessen öffnete Dumbeldore die Tür 

Harry stört es dich, wenn ich alleine gehe? fragte Dumbeldore. 

Nein, nein. Gehen sie ruhig. Wir treffen uns, wenn wir fertig sind wieder hier Er As gemütlich zu früh und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den weg in durch die Winkelgasse. Er besorgte noch einige Schulsachen, wie Tinte oder auch eine Politur für sein Besen. Er kam gerade aus dem Laden für Zauberstreiche heraus, als er etwas grellrotes durch die Menge blitzen sah, das konnte nur ein Weasley sein dachte er und ging schnell in die Richtung, wo er das Rote gesehen hatte. 

Und tatsächlich es war Ron, und Hermine stand neben ihm. Sie schauten sich die neuen Kleider im Schaufenster der Boutique an. Hermine sah irgendwie besser aus. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sehr verändert, wie alle, so schien es im zumindest. 

Ron hatte sich einen kleinen Ziegenbart wachsen lassen und Hermine... ja Hermine sah wesentlich weiblicher aus. 

Harry schlich an die beiden von hinten heran und legte seine Hände auf Herminesaugen. Sie erschrak kurz, aber als er fragte, wer er den sei, sagte Hermine freudig HAAAARRY, sie drehte sich um und viel ihm um den Hals, auch Ron freute sich unheimlich seinen besten Freund wieder zusehen.

Kommt lasst uns einkaufen gehen sagte Hermine und zog die beiden in den Laden. 

Ich hab schon Hermine sagte Ron schnell und deutete auf seinen Anzug. Auch dieser war neu. Jetzt, wo nur noch Ron und dessen Schwester Ginny in Hogwarts waren, hatten seine Eltern mehr Geld um ihnen neue Sachen zu kaufen. Hermine war dieses Jahr das erstmals Vertrauensschülerin. Sie war mit abstand die beste Schülerin die in Hogwarts je gelernt hatte. 

Es dauerte über eine Stunde bis Sie ihre neuen Sachen hatte, denn sie war nicht nur schlau sondern auch sehr wählerrisch in Bezug auf Kleider. Harry erzählte den beiden nichts von Dumbeldore, er dachte sich, sie werden es früh genug erfahren.   
Doch fragte Ron, während Hermine den 1000 Umhang anprobierte, warum sie den jetzt schon in der Winkelgasse seien würden und vorallem, warum Dumbeldore davon wusste. 

Harry sagte Ron und grinste Wir werden dich und Dumbeldore nach Hogwarts begleiten. Wir wollten nicht das dir langweilig wird und vor du lauter Langeweile stirbst. Harry durchfuhren die Gedanken von gestern, bei dem Wort sterben. Ron und Hermine schienen aber nichts mitzubekommen.  
Nein, Harry glaub den Spinner kein Wort! Dumbeldore hat uns gebeten mitzukommen. Es gibt scheinbar irgendwelche seltsamen Ereignisse und wir drei sind großer Gefahr warf Hermine, die sich gerade in ein Blaues Oberteil quetschte, ein.

Nachdem sie alles eingekauft hatten und 4 Stunden verstrichen waren, begaben sie sich wie abgemacht in den Tropfenden Kessel. Wo auch schon Dumbeldore und Tamara warteten. 

Hallo Professor grüßten die drei, Dumbeldore. 

Hallo ihr drei, Ron, Hermine ich möchte ihnen noch jemanden vorstellen. Mrs. Dumbeldore. Ron und Hermine starten Tamara an und schauten Dumbeldore an. 

Hermine vergewisserte sich Mrs.? ist das ihre - 

Ja, Mrs. Granger das ist meine Tochter, Tamara 

  
Dumbeldore lächelte Ron und Hermine an, Hermine schaute erleichtert. 

Sie sind soweit fertig? fragte Dumbeldore die Drei. 

Sie nickten und Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen. Die Fünf gingen zu den öffentlichen Kaminen und Dumbeldore streute ein Pulver hinein. Harry dachte es handelt sich um Flohpulver doch es schien ein anderes Pulver zu sein.

Denn Flammen wurden gelblich bis Schwarz. Er sagte Hogwarts. Nun traten alle, einer nach demm anderen in den Kamin und verschwand. 

  


Sobald ich mit dem nächsten Teil fertig bin gehts weiter! Reviewed bitte ob es nun besser ist!!!


	8. Der Zauberkongress

So nun geht es weiter...

Der Zauberkongress
  


Zisch....  
Und schon Standen alle 5 in einem Kreisrunden Zimmer. Im Kamin lodere ein Feuer. An die Fenster platschten große Regentropfen. Hermine, Ron und Tamara schauten sich neugierig um. Harry wusste wo sie waren. 

Im Büro Dumbeldores.   
Der Phoenix saß auf seiner Holzstange. Und die Silbernen Gerätschaften von Professor Dumbeldore sind auch mehr geworden.   
Auf dem Tisch lag der aktuelle Tagesprophet.   
Dumbeldore durch brach die Ruhe die bisher nur von neugierigen Blicken durchschnitten wurde. 

Meine Hexen, meine Zauberer. Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen das hier in einigen Tagen der Zauberrat tagt. In dieser Zeit ist es ihnen strengstens Untersagt die große Halle zu betreten. Mrs. Dumbeldore, Tamara, ich werde dich auch, in Zukunft, mit Sie ansprechen, damit sich die anderen Schüler nicht benachteiligt fühlen. Sie werden bis zur Ankunft der anderen Schüler, in etwa 4 Wochen, bei den Gryffindors schlafen. Zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine. Danach werden sie den gleichen Auswahlverfahren unterliegen wie alle anderen. Der Sprechende Hut, hier auf dem Stuhl, wird sie in eines der Häuser verweisen. Es gibt Huffelpuff, Rawenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Nun gehen Sie alle vier, am besten, gleich in die große Halle um etwas zu essen. Danach zeigen sie Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Dumbeldore das Schloss. 

Alle vier verließen den Raum und machten sich schweigend auf den weg in die große Halle. Hogwarts hatte sich verändert. Der Regen trommelte gegen die Scheiben und die normal von Schülern überfüllten Gänge waren so leer wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Unterwegs liefen sie Mrs. McGonagals über den weg.   
Wie ich sehe sind sie gesund und munter hier angekommen, wir dachten schon, sie könnten dieses Jahr nicht hier her kommen. Doch, ihr Blick wanderte zu Tamara wer sind den Sie? Was haben sie hier zusuchen Mrs... tut mir leid mir fällt ihr Name nicht ein. sie schaute Tamara nun direkt an, diese antwortete schüchtern Mrs Dumbeldore, ich bin neu.   
In McGonagals kochte Wut hoch wollen Sie mich veräp..   
Harry unterbrach sie Mrs. McGonagals, fragen Sie Mr. Dumbeldore er wird ihnen alles erzählen.   
Mr. Potter, darf ich sie daran erinnern das Sie schon den Schulregeln unterliegen, die eindeutig besagen das man Lehrer nicht unterbrechen darf. zu ihrem scharfen Ton hatte sie gleichzeitig auch noch eine sehr ernste Miene aufgesetzt. Ich kann ihnen leider keine Punkte abziehen doch...   
Halli Hallo, Mrs McGonagals, wie ich sehe haben sie schon meine Tochter kennen gelernt. Mr Dumbeldore kam wieder im richtigen Augenblick.   
Ihre was? Ihre Tochter? fragte Mrs. McGonagals ungläubig. Ja, kommen Sie mit ich erzähle ihnen alles...   
Dumbeldore und McGonagals verschwanden in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. 

Harry sagte Ron. Was war den mit der los?. Harry schüttelte den Kopf keine Ahnung. Sie wirkte, wegen etwas sehr Bedrückt. Hermine meinte überzeugend Sicher wegen dem bevorstehenden Zauberkongress.  
Während sie weiter liefen zeigte Ron, Tamara schon einiges vom Schloss. 

Und hier sind wir, dass ist dir große Halle sagte Ron und drücke gegen die Türe. Dort sitzen die Slytherins, ich sage dir nen ganz böses Völkchen selbst ihr Hauslehrer Snape ist ein Aas. er deutete auf den Linken Tisch. Gut, hier sitzen wir seine Hand wanderte weiter zum nächsten. dort sitzen die Rawnclaws und ganz rechts die Huffelpuffs 

Die vier gingen zum Gryffindortisch und setzten sich. Sofort tauchten vor ihnen riesige Mengen an Speisen auf. Jeder nahm sich soviel er konnte auf den Teller und begann zu essen. 

Hermine sagte Harry, doch Hermine war so in ihren Gedanken versunken dass sie ihn nicht zu hören schien. Hallo... Hermine aufwachen. Hermine schaute in krumm an Was ist denn Harry 

Warum denn so nachdenklich? fragte Harry weiter.   
Der Zaubererkongress, das letzte mal wurde er einberufen, als es so aussah als würde Voldemort die komplette Kontrolle übernommen haben.   
Nun verstand auch Harry ihre Sorge und hatte auf einmal kein Hunger mehr. Den anderen beiden schien es auch so ähnlich zu ergehen.   
Was sagst du da Hermine? fragte Ron ängstlich Du-weißt-schon-wer steht kurz bevor die komplette Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen? 

Du hast es erraten Ron genau das heißt es sagte Hermine barsch.   
Harry schoss wieder die Warnung durch den Kopf...

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen schnell. Im Schloss herrschte Rege Aufregung, Die Lehrer hatten sich inzwischen mit dem Gedanken angefreundet das Dumbeldore eine Tochter hat. Harry und anderen spielten Quidditch mit den neuen Besen. Auch Mrs Spourt, die Quidditchlehrerin hatte wahnsinnigen Spaß daran gefunden mit den neuen Besen übers Feld zurasen. 

Doch an den Tagen vor dem Kongress hatte kein Lehrer mehr Zeit für Sie und ihre immer vorhandenen Fragen über den Kongress auf die sie immer die gleiche antwort bekamen. Das geht euch nichts an

Harry, Ron aufstehen! Die Leute vom Kongress kommen Harry schaute durch seine verschlafenen Augen und merke dass Tamara bereits die Vorhänge aufgerissen hatte. Tamara wurde schnell eine Freundin der beiden. Doch Harry glaubte das sie wohl für Ron mehr als eine Freundin war doch er lies sich nichts anmerken.

Tamara sagte energisch Kommt ihr kleinen Schlafmützen aufstehen, wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch auch die Decken weckzeihen.

Dies war Argument genug um Harry und Ron aus ihren Himmelbetten zu jagen. Die beiden zogen sich schnell ihre Anzüge an.   
Hoffentlich kommt Sie nach Gryffindor murmelte Ron, so das es nur Harry verstand. Harry grinste und meinte nur mal sehen   
Die beiden gingen schnell in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors, wo schon Hermine und Tamara warteten. 

Da seit ihr beiden ja endlich stöhnte Hermine. los sonst verpassen wir noch das Beste sie liefen schnell in die Eingangshalle. Wo auch ein paar Lehrer, u.a. Dumbeldore, aber auch Snape standen. Sie liefen zu Dumbeldore hinüber und grüßten ihn freundlich. 

Wollten dann auch gleich rausgehen und sich die schönen Kutschen anschauen. Sie waren schon auf halben weg als Dumbeldore meinte, wartet, ihr werdet gleich in der großen Halle erwartet. Die vier drehten sich um und Hermine fragte erstaunt ich dachte wir dürfen die Halle nicht betreten?   
genau bestätigten die anderen. 

Dumbeldore schmunzelte Wir haben uns nur einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, natürlich dürfen Sie die Halle betreten, aber nur heute, sie müssen sogar dabei sein. Also kommen sie wieder rein und warten hier bei mir. 

Unterdessen kamen immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen herein. Einige kannte Harry von den Sammelkarten der Schokofrösche die er im ersten Schuljahr gesammelt hatte.   
So sagte Dumbeldore nach etwa 15 Minuten. Wir sind vollzählig.   
Snape und die anderen Lehrer waren schon hinein gegangen und hatten sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt. Nun forderte Dumbeldore die vier Schüler auf ihm zu folgen. Als er die Halle betrat wurde es schlagartig ruhig. Auf dem Podium waren noch 5 Plätze frei. In die Mitte setzte sich Dumbeldore. Harry und Hermine sollten sich links neben ihn setzen und Ron und Tamara rechts. Als alle sich gesetzt hatten klatschte Dumbeldore in die Hände und die Türen wurden geschlossen. 

Dumbeldore stand auf. Und begann eine Rede...

Sehr geehrte Hexen und Zauberer,  
ich darf sie Herzlich Willkommen heißen in Hogwarts.  
Ihre Schlafräume werde ich ihnen nachzeigen lassen. Kommen wir gleich zu wichtigeren Punkten.  
Vor 17 Jahren hat dieser Kongress das letzte Mal getagt. Seit dem hat sich einiges geändert. Doch heute haben wir es wieder mit der gleichen schrecklichen Bedrohung zu tun wie damals. Lord Voldemort. ein zucken ging durch die Reihen. Und Dumbeldore machte gezwungener Maßen eine Pause damals war Voldemort so stark geworden um uns alle zu vernichten. Nur die Potters waren ihm gewachsen. Bzw. Er hier. Mr. Harry Potter. Stehen sie bitte auf, Mr. Potter Die Menge schaute erstaunt und Harry merke wie hunderte Augenpaare auf seine Narbe starten.   
Doch fuhr Dumbeldore fort   
heute brauchen wir nicht die Hilfe eines kleinen Jungen. Heute braucht Voldemort Hilfsmittel um wieder an-die-macht zukommen. Der Stein der Weißen wurde zerstört. Aber es gibt leider noch etwas, was Voldemort dazu nutzen könnte, mächtiger zu werden wie je ein Mensch zuvor. Er könnte damit die Erde schneller drehen lassen. Die Vergangenheit verändern und was das schlimmste ist. Niemand hätte die Macht ihn zu stoppen. Mrs Hermine Granger, wissen sie von was ich rede?   
Hermine schaute Dumbeldore entsetzt an und erhob sich zitternd vom Stuhl. I-Ich nehme a-aan sie reden vom Amulett der sieben Geister.   
Genau Mrs. Granger. Hermine setzte sich wieder  
Mrs. Granger ist die beste Schülerin die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Sie beleget fast alle Fächer und hat nur die besten Noten. ein raunen ging durch den Saal. Und Hermine lief rot an.   
Wie Mrs. Granger richtig erkannt hat handelt es sich bei dem Hilfsmittel um das Amulett der sieben Geister.   
Wir alle wissen was es Bewirkt. 

Aus der Halle kam ein Zuruf von einem kleinen klatzköpfigen Zauberer den Harry kannte, wusste aber nicht genau woher.  
Mr. Dumbeldore das ist eine Mythe, niemand hat es je gefunden, es ist schon seit zehntausenden von Jahren verschwunden.   
Genau stimmten jetzt einige andere dem kleinen Mann zu. 

Meine Hexen und Zauberer, ich bitte Sie. Ruhe. besänftigte Dumbeldore die Menge ich weiß das es seit zehntausenden von Jahren verschwunden ist. Doch es existiert. Sie wissen das genauso gut wie ich. Wir müssen nun Ruhe bewahren und herausfinden wo es versteckt ist. Die Überlieferung besagt das es irgendwo in Britannien versteckt wurde. Die Sieben Geister gibt es immer noch glauben Sie mir. 

Ihr letzter Besitzer war ein Schöpfer. Er hat sie dazu verwendet um Leben zu erschaffen. Doch sein Erzrifalle war ein böser Tyrann. Als die Zeit für ihn reifwahr zu sterben hat er die sieben Geister in ein Amulett eingeschlossen und versteckt, so dass der Tyrann nicht die Welt zerstören konnte. Und unsere Aufgabe muss es sein das Amulett zu finden und es zu zerstören. 

Nun hier sind noch zwei Junge Menschen, auch Sie haben wohl außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten.   
Mr. Ron Weasley, er ist ein hervorragender Strattege. Und ein ausgezeichneter Quidditch-Spieler. Rons Brust schwoll vor Stolz an. Er hätte nie erwartet dass jemand so etwas über ihn sagt.   
Und die vierte im Bunde ist meine Tochter Die Zauberer im Publikum schauten sich fragend an.   
Ja meine Hexen und Zauberer, ich habe eine Tochter. Ich habe mir ihre Schulakte genauer angeschaut und sie war bis jetzt eine der besten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und in brauen von Tränken. Tamara freute sich über das lob ihres Vaters. 

Harry fragte sich allmählich warum er und die anderen überhaupt mit in die Halle sollten. Denn nun sagte Dumbeldore das die vier gehen sollen, da sie die nächsten Punkte nichts angehen würde. Die vier standen auf und gingen langsam Richtung Ausgang. Die Zauberer schauten ihnen nach und tuschelten.

Endlich in der Eingangshalle zurück sagte Hermine Ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Ich habe letztes Jahr in einem Buch etwas über das Amulett der sieben Geister gelesen nur kann ich euch nicht sagen was. Ich habe nur das Gefühl das Dumbeldore nicht alles gesagt hat. Kommt ihr mit?  
Ron verdrehte schon beim bloßen hören des Wortes Bibliothek die Augen. Und Tamara tat es ihm gleich.   
Ne Hermine, wir haben Ferien! Ich geh raus und fliege ein paar Runden. sagte Ron.  
Auja, komm lass uns Fangen spielen freute sich Tamara. Die beiden verließen die Eingangshalle und rannten nach draußen wo ihre Besen schon bereit standen.

Na Harry, dann müssen wir eben allein suchen sagte Hermine freudig. Harry wusste wie viel Hermine an ihm lag. Nach dem vierten Jahr hatte Sie ihn das erste Mal einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Doch Harry empfand nichts für sie. Nur Freundschaft.   
Hermine wusste das aber nicht und war immer noch der Meinung Harry war einfach zu schüchtern um etwas zusagen. 

Die Beiden gingen hoch in die Bibliothek und suchten sich alle Bücher heraus die sie über Amulette finden konnten. 

Sie suchten nun schon eine geschlagene Woche hatten aber bis dato nichts gefunden. Hermine wurde schon halb wahnsinnig. Es war wie verhext. Nirgends wurde das Amulett erwähnt. Auf den Tischen stapelten sich hunderte Bücher einige lagen aufgeschlagen herum. Harry tat schon der Rückenweh. Vom ständigen lesen. 

Drei Tag vor dem ersten Schultag saßen die vier Freunde beim Frühstücken zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die große Halle wurde von den Zauberern immer noch belagert.   
Du Hermine, nur noch 3 Tage bis zum Schulbeginn. plapperte Harry, während er sein Müsli löffelte. Heute kommt Hagrid zurück aus'm Urlaub in Rumänien und die Zauberer verschwinden. 

Ron seufzte Ja Finch und seine Katze kommen auch wieder 

Sie beschlossen am Nachmittag Hagrid zu besuchen. Er wird sich riesig freuen meinte Hermine. 

Der morgen verflog schnell, da sie sich von den ganzen Besuchern verabschieden sollten. Bis alle den Weg aus Hogwarts gefunden hatten war es bereits zwei Uhr.   
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Tamara machten sich auf den weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Er musste anwesend sein, denn Rauch kam aus seinem Kamin hervor. Harry klopfte dreimal an die Tür. 

Hagrid öffnete die knarrende Tür vorsichtig. Was macht ihr denn hier? habt ihr denn nicht noch Ferien? bin ich zu spät zurück? Kommt erstmal rein. Aber bitte vorsichtig und nicht hastig. Ich habe ein neues Tierchen mitgebracht und ihr solltet es nicht erschrecken. 

Behutsam betraten sie die kleine Hütte. In der einen Ecke stand ein Bett. Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer. Direkt davor hatte Hagrid seine Sessel aufgestellt. Sie schlichen in Richtung der Sessel immer mit den Augen auf das neue Haustier gerichtet. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten sagte Hermine ermahnend und zugleich entsetzt Hagrid. Das ist kein Tier das ist ein Monster, das ist ein ausgewachsener Zwergdrache.   
Der Drache war etwa 20 cm hoch. Hatte wie die großen Drachen eine Lederartige Stachlige Haut. Dieser hatte zudem lange weiße Giftzähne die an den Seiten seines Mundes hervor schauten. Die Schwarzefarbe und die roten Augen taten den Rest um den Eindruck des Bösen zu erwecken. 

Alle starten den kleinen Drachen an. Seit Hagrid im letzten Jahr Fang verloren hatte, hatte er ständig neue Haustiere und eines schlimmer wie das andere.   
Hagrid sagte in behutsamer Tonwahl Das ist Hugo. Ron, ich habe ihn von deinem Bruder bekommen, als ich ihm erzählte dass Fang gestorben sei und ich so gerne einen Drachen haben würde. Er machte eine kurze Pause, denn alle schauten ihn entsetzt an, als es ihm unangenehm wurde sprach er hastig weiter Hugo ist sehr gut erzogen man darf ihn nur nicht erschrecken. Er kann kein Feuerspucken und auch kein Gift produzieren, das ist irgendeine Behinderung sagte dein Bruder. Er ist also wie ein Hund.   
Hermine, Ron, Harry und Tamara setzen den gleichen verständnislosen Blick auf.   
wer bist den eigentlich du? fragte Hagrid Tamara, wohl in der hinsicht das Thema zu wechseln Ich bin Tamara Dumbeldore Hagrid schaute etwas ungläubig an aber als Harry nickte gab er ihr die Hand. Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank neben seinem Bett. Will einer von euch etwas Trinken? oder einen Keks? fragte er erwartungsvoll. Harry wollte einen Tee und Hermine und Ron lieber einen Kurbissaft. Tamara wollte gar nichts. So ihr vier, jetzt müsst ihr mir aber erzählen wie ihr hier kommt. bittet Hagrid.

Einige Tassen Tee später, hatten sie alles erzählt was es zu erzählen gab. Und Hagrid kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus. DU hast den neuen NIMBUS 2007? Damit gewinnen wir sicher die Meisterschaft.   
Hagrid schaute auf seine Uhr Oh schon so spät. Ihr müsst jetzt leider gehen. Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich muss noch nach London. Wir sehen uns in 3 Tagen, bei der Empfangsfeier. Mit diesen Worten verließen die vier Hagrid und gingen ins Schloss zurück.   
Nichts los sagte Ron gelangweilt. Kommt lasst uns nach oben gehen forderte Tamara die anderen auf. Gut lasst uns gehen und uns eine Runde Snape explodiert spielen sprach Ron weiter.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die vier gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draußen regnete es wieder einmal. Als Hedwig hereingeflattert kam. Sie hatte den aktuellen Tagespropheten dabei. 

Die Schlagzeile  
"Zauberkongress - tagte 2 Wochen. Neue Fragen, kaum Antworten."

Hermine schaute besorgt. Auch Sie hatte nichts gefunden was das Amulett anging. 

Der Tag verging langsam. Die vier spielten verstecken, was Finch, den Hausmeister (er konnte die Schüler nicht ausstehen), sehr ärgerte.  



	9. Der erste Schultag Teil1

So nun geht es weiter...

Der erste Schultag (Teil1)

Es regnet schon seit Tagen! nörgelte Ron rum.   
Können wirs ändern, RON? fragte Hermine in einer abfälligen Tonart.   
Ron schaute Hermine beleidigt an und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin. 

Der Aufenthaltsraum von Gryffindor war nur vom züngelnden Kamin Feuer erleuchtet.   
Hermine und Harry spielten Zauberschach. Tamara laß in einem Buch mit dem Titel   
Die lustigsten Zaubertränke der Welt Sie hatte sich auf eine der vielen mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sitzbänke gelegt und durchblätterte im trübem Licht die Seiten.   
An die Fenster klatschten die Regentropfen und der Wind heulte um die Ecken des Schlosses.  
  
Schachmatt sagte Harry freudig.   
Schon wieder verloren. Ron willst du für mich weiter spielen. Harry ist zu gut.   
Hermine erhob sich und ging zu Ron.   
Ron lag in den Sessel und starte ins Feuer. Na Ron, was ist fragte Hermine erwartend.  
Hab keine Lust antwortete er gelangweilt. Wieder schweifte Rons Blick hinaus durchs Fenster.   
Hermine ging wieder zu Harry. Wollen etwas essen gehen? Ich habe Hunger.   
Harry überlegte kurz. Gute Idee! Ron, Tamara wollt ihr auch mit kommen?   
Nein geht ruhig ich bleib hier kam von Ron zu hören.  
Ich ebenfalls sagte Tamara.   
Harry und Hermine stiegen durch das Portraitloch.   
Schon komisch, nicht war Hermine? sagte Harry als gerade das Bild an der Wand zurückklapte um den Eingang zu Gryffindor wieder zu versperren.  
Was ist den komisch, Harry? fragte Hermine wissbegierig. 

Heute Abend wird dieses Schloss wieder gefüllt sein, mit Schülern. Wir werden unsere Freunde wiedersehen und morgen sitzen wir wieder im Unterricht.   
Hermine schwieg und beide liefen die Treppen hinunter.   
Warum so leise fragte Harry.   
Harry warte mal sagte Hermine. Sie hielt ihn an der Hand fest.   
Die beiden standen in einem großen Korridor. Am Ende war der Eingang zur großen Halle. An den Wänden flakerten Fakeln und überall standen blankpollierte Rüstungen herum.   
Hermine zog ihn zu sich. Har-ry ihre Stimme begann zu flakern wie die Fakeln.   
Harry schaute sie fragend an. Was den Hermine? Er versuchte verwundert zu klingen, denn er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.   
I-Ich will... Hermine wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Aus der Tür hinter Hermine kam schwerer schwarzer Rauch.   
Die beiden stürzten sich sofort in den Raum. Doch dort war niemand.   
Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger hörten die beiden von der Türe. Die Stimme erkannten sie sofort. Es war Snape. Darf ich fragen was hier vorgeht? sprach er weiter.   
Harry und Hermine wagten sich nicht umzudrehen, es muss für Snape so ausschauen wie wenn sie für die Explosion verantwortlich seien.   
Kommen sie beide sofort in mein Büro kratze Snapes und verschwand unter dem klopfen seiner Schuhe.   
Das war's wohl sagte Harry und schaute Hermine verbittert an. 

Hermines und Harry Gesichter waren noch schwarz bedeckt mit Ruß, als sie im Büro von Snape sahsen. Es war eigentlich ein Kerker. An einer kargen Steinwand stand ein alter Holzschrank. In einer Ecke stapelten sich Kessel und andere Gerätschaften, die für das Zaubertrankbrauen von nützen sein knnten.   
Auf dem Schreibtisch, vor dem sie sahsen lag ein altes Buch. Gegenüber von ihnen stand Snapsstuhl. Der Raum wurde von einem grünen Licht erleuchtet, dessen Quelle Harry aber nicht ausmachen konnte.   
Durch den Dauerregen war in den Kerkern alles feucht, immerwieder wurde die unheimliche Stille durch das platschen eines Tropfen auf den Steinboden durchdrungen. .   
Auf einmal sprang die Türe auf und Snape kam verärgert ins Zimmer, aber Snape war nicht alleine, Mrs. McGonagals war auch dabei. Hier sind die beiden sagte Snape gehässig. Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine, so wie sie es wollten   
Snape verlies den Raum mit einem widerwilligen Gesichtsausdruck.   
Als Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sich McGonagals in den Stuhl von Snape. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Buch. Und schob es bei seite.  
Wie ich höre, haben Sie versucht einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der es ihnen erlaubt in die Zukunft zu reisen sagte McGonagals streng. Sie wissen das es strengstens verboten ist einen solchen Trank herzustellen   
Harry und Hermine schauten sich fragend an. Nein wir haben nichts gemacht sagte Harry schnell.   
Hermine sprach weiter wir sind vom Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und dann als wir an dem Zimmer vorbeigegangen sind, da sind wir kurz stehen geblieben. Und dann gab es diesen Knall. Wir schwören, wir haben nichts damit zu tun.

  
McGonagals schaute sie prüfend an. Heute will ich nicht so sein. Das mir dass nie wieder vorkommt. Haben sie mich verstanden.   
Aber.. begann Harry.   
Gehen Sie jetzt unterbrach McGonagals ihn.   
Harry holte noch einmal Luft doch McGonagals bekräftigte ihre Aussage mit einem strengen Blick.   
Die beiden standen auf und verliesen den Raum. Vor der Türe stand ein enttäuschter Snape der die beiden böse anschaute.   
Nach dem kleinen Gespräch gingen sie zurück zur großen Halle. Beide schwiegen sie auf dem Weg dachten aber über das gleiche nach. Wer hatte den Trank gebraut und warum war er explodiert?

Als sie die Halle betraten sahsen Ron und Tamara beim essen.  
WO wart IHR denn fragte Ron lachend als er Harry und Hermine mit ihren rußverschmierten Gesichtern sah.   
Die beiden setzten sich zu Ron und Tamara und erzählten ihnen was gerade passiert war.   
Und ihr habt keinen Ärger, oder so etwas bekommen? fragte Ron überrascht.   
Tamara schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern. Sie as genüsslich ihr Hünchen mit Pommes und Salat und sagte kein Wort.

Der erste Schultag

Am Nachmittag hatte der Regen nachgelassen und gegen Abend war dann auch der Himmel fast Wolken frei.   
Harry stand an einem Fenster und starrte gespannt hinaus. Sie kommen schrie Harry. 

Schnell rannten auch die anderen ans Fenster und schauten hinunter zur Auffahrt. Dorten kamen sie, die pferdelosen Kutschen mit den Schülern. Auf dem See näherten sich die kleinen Boote mit den Erstklässlern an Board. Am Bug der Boote waren kleine Laternen angebracht, dardurch waren sie recht gut in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit, zu erkennen. 

Kommt rief Hermine und warf ihnen einen aufforderden Blick zu. Lasst uns nach unten in die Halle gehen.   
Auf dem weg nach unten fragte Ron sichtlich nervös und angespannt. Na Tamara, bist schon aufgeregt?   
Ich weiß das ich ganz bestimmt nach ähmm .-. Gryffindor komme.   
Das schafst du schon meinte Hermine ermutigend.   
In der Eingangshalle standen nun schon eine Menge Schüler. Mrs. McGonagals öffnete die Türe zur großen Halle und alle drängten sich hinein. Halt! Tamara. Du musst hier bleiben rief Mrs. McGonagals. Als die Sie gerade die Halle betreten wollten. Und sie gehen bitte weiter. Harry, Hermine und Ron gingen weiter in die Halle. Hunderte Schüler saßen nun an den Tischen und redeten wild durcheinander. Sie drängten sich durch das Wirwar von Schülern und setzten sich schließlich auf ihre Plätze. Hallo ihr drei, schön euch zusehen freute sich Neville. Auch Justin und ihre anderen Freunde waren schon am Tisch versammelt und sie begrüssten sich freudig. Harry setzte sich nun und schaute durch die Halle.   
Bei Slythern saß Draco Malfoy, ein schmiriger Blonder Junge schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war Draco, Harrys Erzfeind. Draco zählte, wie alle anderen Malfoys zur Dunklenseite. Jeder wusste das sein Vater im letzten Jahr verhaftet worden war. Sie hatten ihn dann nach Askaban gebracht. Askaban war das Zaubergefängniss und es war fast unmöglich von dort zu fliehen. Doch hat er es mit der Hilfe von Voldemort geschaft.   
Die Verhaftung hatte Draco sehr mitgenommen, dennoch ist er fest entschlossen selbst einmal Voldmort zu helfen und sich für seinen Vater zu rechen.

Ruhe bitte! ertönte vom podium aus. Gleich werden die neuen Schüler die Halle betretten Dumbeldore setzte sich wieder und die Türe ging auf.   
Die Erstklässler und auch Tamara traten ein. Tamara welche die neuen um 3 Köpfe überragte lief vorne weg. 

So meine Lieben sprach Mrs. McGonagals, als sich alle beruhigt hatten. Ihr werdet nun euren Häusern zugewiesen. Außerdem wird es diesmal eine Premiere geben. Zum erstenmal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts wird die Tochter der Schulleiters auf dieser Schule unterrichtet und zum erstenmal wird eine Schülerin von einer anderen Schule nach Hogwarts wechseln. Gut, Ich bitte nun zuerst Tamara Dumbeldore vorzutreten. 

Ein lautes getuschel und geplapper ging durch die Reihen. Ruhe bitte.   
Tamara ging langsam die Stufen empor und man merkte das sie sehr aufgeregt war, sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und McGonagals richtete einen bittenden Blick an die Schüler und setzte Tamara den Sprechendenhut auf. Der Sprechendehut wies die Schüler den Häusern von Hogwarts zu. Er schaute in die Persönlichkeit des Menschen, der ihn trug und konnte dadurch entschreiden wohin er am besten passte.

  
Der Hut begann zu ihr zu sprechen. Eine Menge Ehrgeits sehe ich in deinen Kopf, du willst alles besser machen. Aber auch hass und tot sind ein Teil von dir mein Kind.   
Doch wo stecke ich dich hin? Ja genau jetzt weiß ich es, nach SLYTHERIN. 

Dumbeldore der aufgestanden war kippte nach hinten in seinen Sessel, und alle schauten entsetzt auf den Hut. Hatte er wirklich Slytherin gesagt? Wie konnte es sein das Dumbeldores Tochter nach Stlytherin kommt? Ron war den Tränen nahe und auch Professor McGonagals musste sich erstmal setzen. Keiner klatschte selbst die Slytherins waren entsetzt. 

Langsam stand Tamara auf. Warf Ron Harry und Hermine einen gehässigen und fröhlichen Blick zu und setzte sich an den Tisch der Slytherins. 

In Ordnung. fuhr Professor McGonagals fort Jetzt kommen die Erstklässler. Anna Zentra. / Gryffindor / Nach einiger Zeit lass Professor McGonagals auch den Namen Chi Chang. Chi ging vor zum Stuhl und setzte sich auf ihn. Harry sah zu Cho Chang hinüber, seiner großen Liebe, sie hatte ihn aber nie richtig beachtet und er traute sich auch nicht sie anzusprechen. 

Es dauerte eine Weile und dann beschloss der Sprechendehut wieder etwas eigenartiges. Er verkündete Gryffindor. Die Gryffindors jolten und klatschten. Doch Harry sah wie Cho verzweifelt zu Chi schaute, welche gerade am Gryffindortisch platznahm. Nun schaute auch Chi zu ihrer Schwester und begann zu weinen. 

Harry tippte Hermine an und deutete auf Chi. Hermine verstand, sie als Vertrauensschülerin und als guter Mensch ging zu Chi und legte ihren Arm um sie.   
Was ist denn? fragte Hermine in einem tröstenden und aufbauenden Ton. Chi antwortete schniefend meine Schwester ist ein Rawenclaw ich wollte unbedingt zu ihr.   
das wird schon, du siehst sie ja jeden Tag versuchte Hermine sie zu trösten und warf dabei einen verzweifelten Blick zu Dumbeldore und McGonagals.   
Doch die verstanden auch nicht, was sie mit einem schulterzucken deutlich machten. Normal landeten Geschwister stehts im gleichen Haus. 

Als endlich der letzte Schüler sein Haus gefunden hatte. Lies Professor Dumbeldore das Essen, durch zweimaliges Klatschen in die Hände, auftragen. Reichgedeckte Tische versetzte die meisten Erstklässler und auch viele ältere Schüler immer wieder in ein Staunen. Während der Nachtisch von den Schülern verputzt wurde tauchten die Hausgeister auf.   
Bei den Gryffindores war es der Fastkopflose-Nick. Sein Kopf hing noch an 2 cm Haut und Sehne. Was ihn sehr ärgerte denn eigentlich wollte er jedes Jahr, bei der Jagt der Kopflosen mitmachen, doch die wollten ihn nicht dabei haben und lehnten ihn jedes Jahr ab. 

Er stellte sich den Erstklässlern von Gryffindor vor. Guten Tag, ich bin Der Fast-Kopf-Lose Nickverbeugte sich und verschwand durch die Decke.

Dumbeldore klopfte gegen sein Glas und alle in der Halle verstummten. Ich hoffe euch hat das Essen geschmeckt. Ich habe jetzt noch ein paar Ankündigungen zumachen.   
Punkt eins: Der Wald rund um Hogwarts darf von niemanden betreten werden. Dort gibt es allerlei böses.  
Der zweite Punkt ist wesentlich erfreulicher, dieses Jahr wird hier an der Schule die 1000. Quidditch Schul-Weltmeisterschaft ausgetragen. Ich bitte die Teamleiter der einzelnen Häuser sich bis morgen Gedanken darüber zu machen welche Leute sie in einer Schulmannschaft sehen wollen. Sie haben freie Wahl zwischen allen Schülern.   
Bitte kommt morgen um 15 Uhr hier her. Die Sieger vom letzten Jahr stellen den Teamleiter. Da aber Wood nicht mehr an unserer Schule ist, und sie Mr. Potter sein Nachfolger sind werden Sie das Schulteam trainieren und leiten. Ab dem Frühling wird es jede Woche Spiele geben. Ich hoffe ihr werdet die Schule und die Freizeit unter ein Dach bringen.

In Ordnung, ich bitte jetzt die Vertrauensschüler, den Erstklässler den Weg in ihre Gemächer zuzeigen. Alle anderen bleiben bitte noch hier. 

Alle Schüler freuten sich darüber, das dieses Jahr die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft in Hogwarts ausgetragen wurde. Ron erklärte Harry, dass diese Meisterschaft nur alle 10 Jahre stattfinden würde. Und ein riesiges Event darstellt.  
Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschülern standen auf und verschwanden mit den Erstklässlern im Haus. 

Nun gehen Sie bitte auch. sagte Dumbeldore und lies seinen Blick durch die Runde streifen.   
Harry sah gerade im aufstehen das Cho auf ihn zugestürzt kam. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und seine Hände begann, nur beim Gedanken an sie, zu schwitzen.   
Harry raff sie. Harry drehte sich um und sah dass sie winkend auf ihn zu lief.   
Harry, ich habe eine große Bitte an dich. Bitte kannst du nach meiner Schwester schauen? Und ihr helfen, sich zurecht zufinden   
Harry wusste erst gar nicht was er sagen sollte, doch dann brachte er ein vorsichtiges.   
j-j-a-- ja natürlich heraus und Cho strahlte ihn, mit ihren tief braunen Augen an.  
Harry hatte sofort Schmetterlinge im Bauch und wollte sie etwas fragen, er wusste nur noch nicht was. Im gleichen Moment wurde Cho von einer Klassenkammeradin weggezogen. Harry blicke ihr nach bis er sie nicht mehr sah. 

Er sagte Ron, komm lass uns gehen doch er musste feststellen das die Halle komplett abgeschmückt war. Wie lang stand er schon da und hat Cho einfach nur in die Augen geschaut?   
Nichts in der Halle erinnerte daran, dass hier heute ein Fest veranstaltet wurde. Harry machte sich auf den weg in den Turm von Gryffindor. 

Passwort sagte die fette Dame im Bildrahmen vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.   
Harry antwortete Hotragika das Bild klappte zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

Er betrat den Raum, doch niemand war mehr wach. Ein schwaches Feuer erleuchtete den Raum etwas. Harry ging schnell die Steintreppe hinauf und trat in den Schlaffsaal.   
Alle schliefen schon.  
Laut seiner Uhr war es bereits 2 Uhr Nachts.   
War er wirklich 3 Stunden in der großen Halle gestanden und hatte Cho in die Augen geschaut? Für ihn waren es nur wenige Sekunden gewesen...

Harry konnte in dieser Nacht nur sehr schlecht schlafen. Ständig war er in Gedanken beim letzten Abend. Warum waren Ron und die anderen nicht gekommen, warum wurden sie nicht von den Lehrern weggeschickt? 

Gegen fünf wachte Harry wieder auf. Doch diesmal waren seine Gedanken bei der bevorstehenden Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Wen solle er in sein Wunschteam hohlen. Ganz sicher Ron. Er war, wie seine Brüder ein hervorragender Spieler. Doch wen noch?   
Harry überlegte hin und her doch es viel ihm niemand ein, der noch würdig wäre in der Schulmannschaft zu spielen. OK, dachte er sich. Cho und vielleicht Susan Jorden.   
Ja und vor allem muss ich Angie Johnsen ins Team holen. Jetzt brauche ich noch 2 Treiber. Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Wer war denn im letzten Jahr besonders gut als Treiber? Genau Alice Spinnety und Maximus Pepper. Das sind wohl die besten in unserer Schule. Harry drehte sich um und schloss wieder die Augen um weiter zu schlafen. 

Der morgen kam rasch und Harry fühlte sich wie wenn er kein Auge zugemacht hätte. 

Komm Harry. Aufstehen meckerte Ron. die anderen sind schon unten. 

Harry überwund sich aufzustehen. Während er sich anzog fragte er Ron warum hasst du mich gestern nicht geholt? 

Ron schaute Harry an, wie wenn er etwas, abartiges gesagt hätte.   
Harry? Wie meinst du das? Wir sind doch zusammen hochgegangen und schlafen. Du hast dich doch noch riesig darüber gefreut das du auf Chos Schwester aufpassen darfst. Und natürlich über bevorstehende Weltmeisterschaft. 

  
Ach, stimmt sagte Harry, er versuchte nicht verwundert zu klingen. Muss ich wohl geträumt haben   
Mittlerweile hatte sich Harry den Umhang angelegt. 

Unten in der Großen Halle waren die meisten schon fertig. Das einzige Gesprächsthema war die Meisterschaft. Alle fragten sich wer wohl für Hogwarts spielen dürfe. 

Hermine aber wunderte sich das keine Lehrer anwesend waren. Und lief angespannt in der Halle herum. Als Harry die Halle betrat ging ein Schrei durch die Reihen, auch Hermine erschrak und starte wie viele andere Harry an, wie wenn er der Tot in Person wäre. Was ist Passiert? Fragte er sich. Doch er musst wieder nicht lange auf die antwort warten.   



	10. Der erste Schultag Teil2

So nun geht es weiter...

Der erste Schultag (Teil1)

Er sah es selbst, sein ganzer Anzug war plötzlich voller Blut und von einem Moment zum anderen war er mindestens doppelt so schwer geworden.

Auch Ron konnte sich nicht erklären wie auf einmal Blut auf den Anzug kommen konnte. Hermine kam zu Harry hinüber gerannt und schaute Harry entsetzt an. Harry, was ist passiert, wie schaust du denn aus? 

Hermine. Nichts ist passiert. Ron hier kann es dir bestätigen. 

Ron? sagte Hermine verwundert? Harry verstand erst nicht warum sie so komisch fragte. Doch als er sich umdrehte um Ron aufzufordern ihn zu bestätigen merkte er dass da kein Ron war. 

Nun begriff Harry gar nichts mehr. Hermine merkte dies und deutete Harry sich zu setzten.   
Plötzlich kamen drei junge Gryffindors weinend herein und liefen zu Hermine.  
R-R-rr-rr-ooo-n-nnn- We-asley heulten sie. Hermine fragte die drei was denn los sei. Errr iis-ss-tt toot nun sprang Harry wieder auf. Und fragte entsetzt WIE? 

Eine der drei sagte, dass die Lehrer sich um Ron kümmern würden und er nur schwer verletzt sei. Harry stöhnte erleichtert und stürmte aus der Halle. Hermine rannte hinterher. 

Harry spurtete in den Krankenflügel, was er da sah konnte er nicht fassen. Ron lag blutüberströmt auf dem Bett und Mrs. Offe (die neue Heilkunde Lehrerin und Krankenschwester in Hogwarts) war über Ron gebeugt. 

Sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab wild herum um die Blutungen zu stoppen. Nun war auch Hermine angekommen und als sie Ron sah brach sie in Tränen aus. 

Doch Harry drehte sich um und ging.   
Was war gerade passiert? Hatte er Ron so zugerichtet? Ron war doch mit ihm in die Halle gekommen… Auf dem weg zurück zur großen Halle entdeckte er die Lehrer die eine Traube um etwas gebildet hatten. Harry näherte sich ihnen. Als er näher kam sah er um was sie standen. Um einen riesigen roten Fleck am Boden. Er kam noch näher. Und plötzlich war er im Krankenflügel und stand am Bett von Ron, neben Hermine.

Mrs. Offe hatte es inzwischen geschafft das Ron aufgehört hatte zu Bluten. 

Ron öffnete die Augen. 

Hermine fragte ihn, wer ihn den so zugerichtet hätte. Darauf wusste aber auch Ron keine antwort. Ich war mit Harry unten in der Halle und plötzlich war ich hier. sagte Ron schwächlich. 

Mrs. Offe kam aus ihrem Schwesternzimmer zurück zu Rons Bett. Ich weiß sie sind die besten Freunde, aber ich muss sie beide bitten zu gehen. Ron braucht ruhe. Morgen wird er ihnen ja wieder Rede und antwort stehen können. 

Hermine und Harry verließen den Krankensaal widerwillig.

Komm Hermine, lass uns etwas essen. 

Der Angriff auf Ron hatte schnell die Runde gemacht. Die meisten sagten, dass es Harry gewesen sei, da sein ganzer Umhang voller Blut war. Als Harry durch die Schule ging, rannten einige Schüler panisch weg, das kam ihm aber sehr gelegen, denn er wollte nicht das alle mithören.

Hermine ich muss dir etwas erzählen.sagte Harry angespannt Es passiert etwas seltsames, hier im Schloss. Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Wegen dem Vorfall ist der komplette Vormittagsunterricht ausgefallen meinte Hermine enttäuscht.  
  
Hermine! fauchte Harry sie an.  
Vorher, bin ich mit Ron hier in die Halle gekommen. Und auf einmal war er verschwunden.   
Harry! Ron hat diese Halle nicht betreten belehrte ihn Hermine. Nur du, und dein ganzer Umhang war voller Blut.   
Harry legte das Brötchen, welches er gerade genommen hatte auf seinen Teller.   
Es ist noch etwas passiert. Als du in den Krankensaal gegangen bist. Habe ich mich umgedreht und bin zurück, gegangen. Ich habe die Lehrer gesehen die um den Blutfleck standen und diskutierten. Und auf einmal stand ich neben dir im Krankensaal 

Hmm sagte Hermine nachdenklich. das ist allerdings komisch.  
Du solltest es Dumbeldore erzählen. Er weiß sicher was zumachen ist. 

Nein Hermine sagte Harry entschlossen. Ich kann nicht meine Quidditch-Meisterschaftsteilnahme gefährden. 

Harry. Du wirst bei keiner Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen wenn alle Schüler glauben das du Ron so zugerichtet hast. Außerdem wird Dumbeldore dich ansprechen.

Harry und Hermine, diskutierten noch den restlichen morgen, vor allem aber über die bevor stehende Meisterschaft, da Harry nicht mehr über dass was passiert war reden wollte. Beim Mittagessen herrschte eine ängstliche und zugleich freudige Atmosphäre. Snape und Dumbeldore tauchten nicht auf. Nur Professor McGonagalls. Und einige andere Lehrer. 

Liebe Schüler. Darf ich um Ruhe bitten. Aufgrund der Ereignisse von heute morgen. Wird auch der Nachmittagsunterricht ausfallen. Außerdem wird es einige Änderungen geben was die Auswahl der Quidditchmannschaft betrifft. Mr. Dumbeldore bittet die Teamleiter jetzt sofort mit mir zukommen. Morgen findet der Unterricht wie gewohnt statt. Ihre Stundenpläne erhalten sie auch morgen. Mr. Potter, Mr. Pepper, Mrs. Cho und Mr. Malfoy. Bitte folgen Sie mir. 

Die vier erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und verließen die Halle. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen folgten sie Professor McGonagalls. 

Vor einem Bild, das Harry als normal empfand sprach sie Zuckerhut das Bild klappte auf und der Eingang zu einem langen Gang wurde freigelegt. Harry war hier noch nie gewesen und auch den anderen schien dieser Ort fremd zu sein, denn sie schauten recht überrascht.   
McGonagals ging in den Gang hinein. An den Wänden hingen lauter verstaubte Bilder und die Luft roch abgestanden. Am Ende des Gangs befand sich eine Türe. Professor McGonagals öffnete auch diese und trat ein.   
Kommen Sie. Nicht so schüchtern. Bat eine, Harry sehr gut bekannte Stimme, die vier.   
Es war Mr. Hoblert der Minister für Zauberei, er wurde im letzten Jahr neu gewählt. Und Harry wurde von ihm geehrt, als er Voldemort ein weiteres mal schwächte. Er saß gemeinsam mit Dumbeldore und einem Harry unbekannten Mann an einem Tisch. 

Kommen Sie. Setzen sie sich und tragen sie uns ihre Vorschläge vor. sagte Dumbeldore in einem angespannten Ton.   
Beginnen Sie bitte Mr. Malfoy   
OK. Ich stelle als erstes mich auf. Dann Mr. Rebfoul, Mr. Frank, Mr. Fill, Mr. Geath und Mr. Fie. 

Harry und die anderen schauten Malfoy angewidert an und Harry begann zu sprechen.   
Ich glaube, ich habe eine wessentlich schlagkräftigere Truppe als Mr. Malfoy. Ich stelle, natürlich mich als Sucher und Teamchef. Im Tor Mr. Ron Weasley. Als Jäger Mrs. Cho Chang. Cho begann zu lächeln.   
als zweiten Jäger Mrs. Susan Jorden und als dritten Mrs. Angie Johnsen. Nun noch die Treiber. Als ersten Treiber habe ich mich für Mrs. Alice Spinnety entschieden und als zweiten Treiber will ich Mr. Maximus Pepper. Auch Maximus lächelte nun, Maximus war der Teamchef von Huffelpuff. 

In Ordnung Mr. Potter machen Sie weiter. Mrs. Chang.   
Verzeihung begann sie schüchtern zu sprechen. Ich habe die selbe Auswahl wie Harry getroffen.  
Na dann sie Mr. Pepper.   
Maximus begann auch mit recht zittriger Stimme zu sprechen. Professor, ich muss gestehen, auch ich habe nichts der Auswahl von Harry hinzu zufügen sie ist perfekt.

Aufeinmal sprang der Mann neben Dumbeldore und Hoblert auf und Schoss ein Bild. Er fragte Malfoy wie er sich so verraten von seinen Freunden fühle. Doch dieser antwortete nur mit einem kurzen und abgehackten die und meine Freunde, das ich nicht lache. 

Der Reporter sah etwas enttäuscht aus und wand sich gleich den drei anderen zu. Oder besser an Harry. 

Mr. Potter, verraten sie unseren Lesern warum sie gerade diese Spieler gewählt haben. 

Weil sie einfach die besten sind. Und jetzt lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe. Ich muss einen Trainingsplan aufstellen. Und ihr beiden kommt auch mit. 

Dumbeldore und Hoblert waren schon verschwunden, denn beide haßten Reporter. Cho und Maximus folgten Harry, während der Reporter zurück blieb.   
Cho fragte Wann willst du mit dem Training beginnen Harry? Auf einmal spürte Harry wieder die Schüchternheit in ihm.   
Ähmm heute Abend wollte ich die erste Besprechung machen. Um acht in den Umkleidekabinen. 

Ok. Harry sagten Maximus und Cho wie aus einem Mund.   
Bis nachher verabschiedete sich Harry und macht sich auf die suche nach Alice, Susan und Angie. Doch zuvor wollte er noch schnell im Krankensaal nach Ron sehen. 

Harry hatte glück, denn die drei Mädchen waren auch gerade bei Ron. 

Ahh, gut das ich euch treffe. Heute Abend um 8 Uhr ist die erste Beprechung. Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr seit alle vier im Team! 

Die drei Mädchen konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen und sprangen unter einem Freundenschrei Harry an den Hals. Sofort kam Mrs. Offe herein und bat um etwas mehr Nachsicht. Die drei grinsten und gaben alle Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danke Harry, danke. 

Harry, dem die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war versuchte locker zu wirken und meinte nur.  
Es war doch klar das die Besten spielen werden.  
Ron war von dem Geschrei aufgewacht und fragte verschlafen, was denn los sei.   
Ron wir sind im Team und du auch!  
Ron schaute Harry verblüfft an.   
Ich auch? Er konnte das Glück nicht in Wortefassen und starte Harry nur mit Funkelnden Augen an. Alles klar Ron? fragte Harry. Doch dieser konnte nicht antworten, denn Hermine kam mit der aktuellen Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten herein. 

Die Schalgzeile lautete. 

„1000. Quidditch-Schulweltmeisterschaft!"

Soll ich den Text vorlesen? fragte Hermine erwartend.

Ja bittete Ron. 

Der Austragungsort der 1000. Q-S-WM ist die Zauberschule Hogwarts. Albus Dumbeldore, selbst ein Fan, glaubt an einem Sieg seiner Schüler. Das Sieger Team gewinnt nicht nur die Meisterschaft, sondern darf gegen das dies jährige Gewinner Team der „richtigen" WM spielen.   
Es werden 20 Teams erwartet die aus aller Welt anreisen. Sie werden alle im Schloss untergebracht. Für Hogwarts wird Harry Potter (Sucher) mit einem Team, streng ausgewählter Kämpfer antreten. Im Tor wird Ron Weasley stehen. Als Treiber, hat man sich nach langen Diskussionen für Maximus Pepper und Alice Spinnety entschieden. Auch lange und ausführliche Diskussionen wurden über die Wahl die Jäger geführt. Am Ende haben sich Cho Chang, Susan Jorden und Angie Johnsen behauptet.   
Das erste Spiel wird im Frühjahr stattfinden. Karten wird es bald im Tagespropheten zu erwerben geben.

Mitten im Text hing das Bild von Harry, Cho und Maximus. Doch keine Spur von Malfoy… auch im Text wurde er nicht erwähnt. 

Ron hielt nun nichts mehr im Bett. Er sprang auf. Legte seinen mittlerweile gerichteten und gesäuberten Umhang um. Kommt lasst uns gehen, bevor Mrs. Offe was merkt. Die sechs verließen so schnell wie möglich den Krankensaal.

Los! Lasst uns raus gehen und trainieren. Auch Cho und Maximus schien es nicht länger auszuhalten. Denn die beiden kamen ihnen mit dem Besen in der Hand entgegen. 

Geht ihr auch spielen fragte Cho. Harry nickte nur verlegen und sagte schnell, ohne dabei Cho anzuschauen. Geht ihr schon mal raus in die Kabinen. Ich habe eine riesige Überraschung für euch. Auch du Hermine! Wenn du willst kannst du meine Assistentin werden.

Hermine freute sich riesig Danke Harry!   
Ok verschwindet ich komme gleich nach. Harry machte sich auf den weg in den Turm der Gryffindors. Die anderen gingen schon raus und holten die Bälle. Einige Schüler folgten ihnen, um ihnen beim trainiren zuzuschauen.   
Harry stolperte die Treppe zu den Schlaffräumen hinauf und griff unter sein Bett. Dort zog er die Tasche aus dem Zauberbesenladen hervor. 

Harry rannte aus dem Schlaffraum wobei er fast eine Zweitklässlerin überrannte. 

Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten bis er in den Kabinen angekommen war.   
Harry was hast du da in der Tasche? Fragte Susan neugierig   
Warte Susan du erfährst es gleich. Harry machte eine kurze Pause um Luftzuholen, so schnell war er schon lange nicht mehr gerannt.  
Gut ich glaube jetzt geht's. Erstmal wollte ich euch sagen, das ihr eure alten Besen nicht braucht. Die andren schauten ihn recht unverständlich an. Nur Hermine und Ron grinsten. Ich habe in den Ferien zufällig 10 Nimbus 2007 bekommen.   
Harry nahm seine Tasche und holte 8 Nimbus hervor. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht.   
Wao, ein Nimbus 2007 sagte Maximus.   
Maximus, du kannst deinen Mund auch wieder zumachen, hier zieht es. meinte Alice lachend.   
Nun Leute ab heute werden wir jeden Tag trainieren. Immer von 8 bis 10 Uhr Abends. Und am Wochenende von 6 bis 12 Uhr am morgen und am Nachmittag von 14 bis 18 Uhr. Am Sonntag zusätzlich bis 19 Uhr da werden wir Spielzüge besprechen.

Die anderen schauten Harry wieder ungläubig an.   
Schaut nicht so ungläubig. Wollen wir die Meisterschaft gewinnen oder nicht? Also, lasst uns anfangen!!! 

Jeder nahm sich einen Besen und ging aus der Kabinen. Draußen spielte sich etwas ab was niemand erwartet hatte. Das Stadion war gefüllt bis zum letzten Zuschauerplatz. Selbst Mrs. Spourt war gekommen. 

Als Harry den Blick durchs Stadion schweifen lies entdeckte er Malfoy mit seiner Slytherin Truppe. Malfoy kam auf seinen Besen angeschwebt. 

Na Potter, wir wollen gegen euch antreten. Mal schauen wer besser ist.   
Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um. Die nickten. Und Ron meinte lässig Malfoy pass auf wir reißen euch den Arsch auf. So wie mir einer den Umhang heute. 

In Ordnung. Lasst uns spielen. sagte Draco gehässig.   
Warte Draco sagte Harry. Wir müssen uns etwas warm fliegen.   
Doch Draco hörte ihm nicht zu und deutete seinen Jungs das sie ihre Plätze einnehmen sollen. 

Alles Klar. Ihr könnt spielen, ich weis das! Passt nur mit dem Besen auf. Und keine Angst ihr könnt nicht runterfallen. Also lasst uns das Ding gewinnen.!   
Harry flog zu Mrs. Spourt. Der Stadionsprecher begann zu reden. Herzlich Willkommen, sehr geehrte Lehrer und Schüler. Dieses Spiel ist ein Freundschafts- und Trainingsspiel für unsere Schulmannschaft. Mrs Spourt hat die Bälle freigelassen, und das Spiel beginnt. Doch was ist das die Schulmannschaft schießt in die Höhe. Cho Chang hat den Ball und rast in einer Atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf das Gegnerische Tor zu. Sie gibt ab an Lee und sie trifft. 10 zu 0 nach 15 Sekunden Spielzeit. 

Ja die Herausforderer haben keine Chance gegen die neuen Besen ihrer Gegner.  
Doch da kommt Draco angerast es scheint als hätte er den Schnatz gesehen. Doch Harry sieht ihn auch. Er sticht aus großer Höhe hinab zu Erde. Draco schaut nach oben und kann es nicht fassen wie schnell Harry ist. Harry zieht an Draco vorbei. Einen Meter über den Boden zieht Harry seinen Besen nach oben.   
Nun scheint der Schnatz eine Starke links Kurfe gemacht zuhaben. Doch auch das ist kein Problem für den Besen. Harry streckt die Hand aus und… Ein aufschrei blanken entsetzens ging durch die Ränge.   
Die Besen der Schulmannschaft bleiben auf einmal stehen und Harry wird herab geschleudert. Nun fallen alle Besen wie Steine vom Himmel. sprach der Stadionsprecher aufgeregt weiter.

Ein weiter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge und einige Schüler und Lehrer rannten auf das Spielfeld. 

Oh du Schreck. Wir brauchen einen Arzt und zwar schnell. Alle sieben Spieler liegen regungslos am Boden.

Sofort rannte Mrs. Spourt zu Susan und schaute was mit ihr Los ist. Sie war aus mindestens 30 m Höhe herab gefallen. Auch die anderen Anwesenden Lehrer rannten zu den Verletzten. Sofort bildete sich eine Traube um die abgestürzten. Draco und die anderen flogen genüsslich herum und schauten dem treiben unter hönischen Lachen zu.

Hermine rannte zu Harry. Doch dem ging es relativ gut er konnte sich noch gescheit abrollen. Hatte sich wohl nur den Arm gebrochen und stand auf. Geh zu Ron sagte Harry zu Hermine. 

Als Harry sah wie Mrs. Offe vom Schloss angerannt kam, atmete er durch. Sie würde bestimmt allen Helfen können. Hinter Offe erkannte Harry auch Snape, McGonogalls, Dumbeldore, Mr. Hoblert und den Reporter vom Tagespropheten. Harry ging zu Cho und hielt den Arm dabei so das er nicht schmerzte. 

Cho wie geht es dir? fragte Harry verzweifelt. Doch Cho antwortete nicht, sie war aus über 20 Meter, im vollen Flug, auf die Erde geschleudert. Harry begann zu weinen. Cho nun sag doch was nun stand auch Chos Schwester bei Harry, sie weinte noch viel mehr wie er selbst.   
Harry kniete sich neben Cho und fühlte ihren Puls. Puh dachte Harry sie lebt noch. 

Harry bei dir alles in Ordnung? raff Dumbeldore hinter ihm. NEIN! Kommen Sie schnell. Kommen Sie. antwortete Harry panisch. 

Schon war Dumbeldore bei ihm und beugte sich über Cho. Was ist mit ihr. Sie wird doch wieder gesund. Heulte Chi.

Sicher beruhigte Sie Dumbeldore. Dann kam auch Mrs. Offe zu ihnen. Harry sagte sie zeig mal deinen Arm. Nur gebrochen das haben wir gleich. Sie tippte auf Harrys Arm und schon war er geheilt.   
Mrs. Chang bringe ich gleich in die Krankenstation. sie lies Cho schweben und zog sie wie auf einer schwebenden trage hinter sich her.

Hermine lief zu Harry, Chi und Dumbeldore.   
Den herumrenden Reporter regestrierten sie garnicht. Auch merken Sie nicht wie Snape seine Slytherins böse schimpfte. Und das McGonagals die Menge zurück auf die Ränge schob.

Harry, was ist den passiert? fragte Dumbeldore besorgt.   
Professor, ich weis es nicht. Ich weis nur dass die Besen plötzlich ihre Zauberkraft verloren haben. Und wie Steine vom Himmel gefallen sind. 

Sehr eigenartig. sagte Dumbeldore nachdenklich. 

Allerdings. stimmte ihm Hermine zu.   
wir müssen sofort neue Besen anfordern. Und am besten Trikots auch. 

Ja Hermine! Das müssen wir. Ich werde gleich Hagrid losschicken um welche zu kaufen. stimmte ihr Dumbeldore zu. Harry kommst du nachher bitte in mein Büro? Wir müssen etwas bereden

Dumbeldore trennte sich von den dreien und lief weiter zur Hütte von Hagrid. 

Harry-rry Cho wird doch wieder gesund? stotterte Chi schüchtern.   
Harry seufzte, doch versuchte ermutigend zu klingen. Natürlich wird sie dass. 

Die drei liefen weiter Richtung Schloss. was machen wir jetzt Hermine? fragte Harry bedrückt. 

Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und etwas spielen. In den Krankensaal kommen wir jetzt eh nicht sagte Hermine traurig.  
Schweigend liefen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Schule schien wie ausgestorben. Da alle noch draußen am Quidditchfeld standen und McGonagal etwas zu ihnen sagte. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich auf die Sitzbänke. Und starten ins Feuer. 

Hermine. Es ist meine Schuld, dass nun alle im Krankensaal sind. Nur ich bin Schuld. sagte Harry verzweifelt und mit feuchten Augen.   
Nein Harry Hermine kam zu ihm auf die Bank.   
Und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry, dich trifft keine Schuld. 

Doch Hermine. Doch. Ich habe die Besen mitgebracht. Mit ihren eigenen wäre so etwas nie passiert. während Harry sprach fing er auch schon an zu weinen. Hermine legte ihren Arm um Harry. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Harry. Komm her. Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Du hast doch nicht gewusst das die Besen wie Steine von Himmel fallen werden. Harry beruhigte sich wieder. Und Hermine lies ihn los. 

ich geh nach oben hörten die beiden Chi sagen.

Als Chi verschwunden war begann Hermine zu sprechen. Har--ry, i-i-ch hatte solche Angst um dich. Und nun begannen Hermines Augen feucht zu werden. Harry ich weiß, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Vielleicht hast du es auch schon bemerkt, ii-ich mag dich sehr.   
Eine seltsame Stille entschand.  
Hermine ich weiß sagte Harry.   
Nein Harry. Ich mag dich mehr wie nur einen Freund. Ich liebe dich.   
Harry merkte wie plötzlich hunderte Messer in seinen Magen stachen. Und er übelegte ernsthaft was er nun sagen sollte. 

Ämm Hermine. Ich kann, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Du bist sogar mehr wie eine Freundin für mich, doch ich will, dass was wir haben nicht zerstören. Nein ich will dich nicht verlieren.   
Hermine schaute regungslos ihn an. Stand auf und rannte weinend nach oben. Harry schrie ihr nach. Hermine. Komm bitte wieder her. Doch Hermine war schon verschwunden. 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen rechtzügig. Harry wurde von Snape zweimal ermahnt. Und auch Ron, Maximus, Alice, Susan, Angie und Cho kamen wieder auf die Beine. Was Harry am meisten wehtat war aber, das Hermine nicht mehr mit ihm redete, sie zog sich in die Bibleothek zurück und verbrachte dort ihre Freizeit sie hatte auch keine Lust Harry bei dem Training zu unterstützen.   
Harry verbrachte hingegen die meiste Zeit im Krankensaal. Zu aller freude war Hagrid mit den neuen Besen, welcher wesentlich besser waren als die anderen Nimbus 2007, und den Trikots noch rechtzeitig zum ersten Training aufgetaucht.   
Die Trikots waren weiß. Auf dem Rücken war der Name des Spielers abgedruckt und vorne waren die vier Häuserlogos von Hogwarts in einem Kreis vereint.   
Die Trainings verliefen dann auch alle ohne Probleme. Die Slytherins tauchten nicht mehr auf und sie machten große vorschritte.   
He Harry, warte mal. raff Cho nach einem Training, als schon alle anderen verschwunden waren. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Was ist denn Cho? fragte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen. 

Du Harry, du weißt doch bald ist der Ball, an Halloween. Willst du mit mir dahin gehen? 

Harry spürte das er gleich stottern würde und seine Hände begannen zu zittern.   
j-J-aa sehr gegern brachte Harry hervor.   
Super Harry. freute sich Cho und sprang Harry um den Hals, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, schaute Harry tief in die Augen, drehte sich um und rannte ins Schloss. 

Harry starte in den dunklen Wald der nur vom Fahlen Mondlicht durchflutet wurde. Hatte ihn Cho wirklich geküsst?   
Total perplex vor Freude ging Harry zurück ins Schloss. Auf dem Weg traf er Neville. Hallo, grüßte Harry ihn. Wohin gehst du denn so spät?   
Hallo Harry. Ich Ich bin nur so herum gelaufen.   
Harry störte es nicht weiter und verabschiedete sich mit Naja wenn du meinst. Ich muss weiter   



	11. Die zweite Warnung

Also ein kleiner Reupload! Ist nun spannender...

Die zweite Warnung

Einige Tage waren schon wieder verstrichen und Halloween stand vor der Türe, im ganzen Schloß kam allmählich die jährliche Vorfreude auf und Harry war insbesondere darüber glücklich das nichts seltsames mehr, seit dem Angriff auf Ron geschehen war und kaum noch jemand an die These glaubte, dass er etwas damit zutun haben könnte.   
Hallo. Ron. grüßte Harry Ron der gerade beim Frühstücken saß. Na schmeckts?   
Ja sehr bestätigte Ron mit vollgestopftem Mund.   
Mit wehm gehst du zum Ball, Ron? fragte Harry neugierig.  
Mit Susan. Und du sicher mit Hermine. antwortete dieser, wobei ihm fast das Brot aus dem Mund fiel.  
Nein Ron. Ich geh mit Cho. sagte Harry glücklich.   
Ron schlucke herunter und fragte dann ungläubig Echt?   
Harry nickte und nahm sich die Milch.  
Ron schaute immernoch ungläubig Hast du Sie gefragt? 

Nein Ron, sie mich. sagte Harry während er den Löffel in das Müssli tauchte.  
In dem Moment kamen die beiden auch schon in die große Halle.   
Kommt setzt euch forderte Harry sie auf.   
Und esst gut. Heute wird hart trainiert. Cho setzte sich neben Harry und Susan neben Ron. 

Susan und Ron gaben sich einen kleinen Guten Morgen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
Na zwischen euch hat's wohl gefunkt grinste Cho.  
Aber zwischen dir und Harry doch auch. Kommt traut euch es zu zeigen. Wir sagen es auch keinem. meinte Ron lächelnd.   
Harry schaute Ron entsetzt an doch der zwinkerte ihm zu.   
Harry griff schnell nach der Tasse vor ihm und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, von dem Kochenden Tee. Er sprang auf und schrie So ne scheiße. Der kocht ja   
Ron kippte vor lachen fast von der Bank, nur Susan hielt ihn noch. Auch die wenigen anderen in der Halle grinsten und lachten. Cho, stand zögernd auf und ging zu Harry. Sie nahm sein Kinn.   
Wo hast du Schmerzen?fragte sie ihn.  
Wo wohl am Knie antwortete Harry.  
Glaub ich nicht meinte Cho darauf und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Harry's Herz begann so schnell zu schlagen das er dachte es explodiere gleich. Cho legte die Hand um Harry und ohne zu wissen was jetzt gerade passierte drückte sie Harrys Lippen auf ihre und begannen Harry zu küssen. Harry vergaß alles um sich herum. Er zog jetzt Cho näher an sich heran und spürte, dass sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. 

Harry Cho! Aufhören… weckte die Beiden aus ihrem Traum. Sie schauten Ron, immer noch umschlungen, böse an. Na ist es denn schlimm? fragte Susan und grinste frech. 

Harry und Cho schauten sich aber nur tief in die Augen. Gaben sich noch einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund und setzten sich. Jetzt erst merkten die beiden das alle um sie herum laut pfiffen und "super Harry" schrieen.   
Harry schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, auch Cho war es sichtlich peinlich und beide versuchten einfach nicht hinzuhöhren. Nachdem sich die Pfiffe wieder gelegt hatten und sie fertig mit Frühstücken waren, standen sie auf und händchenhaltend verließen Sie das Schloss in Richtung Quiddichfeld. 

Das heutige Training war das Außdauertraining, jeder musste so schnell wie möglich so enge Kreise wie möglich nach oben und wieder nach unten fliegen, danach Senkrecht nachoben und schließlich auf 3 Metern Höhe 200 Klimzüge am Besen machen. Wenn er das geschaft hatte, ging es wieder von vorne los... 

Beim Abendessen hatte sich Harry so hingesetzt das er Cho gut sehen konnte, aber ohne aufzufallen. Susan und Ron machten kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie zusammen waren. Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig und küssten sich am Tisch.

Harry sah, dass es Hermine weh tat Ron und Susan zusammen zu sehen.   
Was würde sie erst empfinden wenn sie ihn und Cho sah, fragte er sich und bereute in diesem Moment Cho so zu mögen. 

Der Abend gestalltete sich ruhig, Hermine war wieder in der Bibliothek verschwunden, Ron und Susan waren am See und die meisten spielten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und ging die Spielzüge durch. Als die Türe aufging und Ron herrein geplatzt kam.   
Harry, komm schnell, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Ron war völlig aufgelöst, er zitterte am ganzen Leib und Harry wusste das es nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.   
Er stand auf und rannte hinter Ron her. Dieser Bahnte Harry den weg durch die Menge zu den Fenstern. Und am Himmel stand in großen Lettern geschrieben. 

Harry Potter. Du wirst sterben. Ich habe dich gefunden, warte nur deine Zeit wird kommen. LUKA!   
Harry lies einen schrei des entsetzten los und viel in einen Sessel. Nun kamen auch noch Dumbeldore und McGonagals in den Raum.   
Mr. Potter, kommen Sie bitte sofort mit. schriee Mrs. McGonagall. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht rühren, seine Narbe schmerzte und er war wie versteinert. Dumbeldore nahm seine Hand und half ihn auf. Harry folgte ihnen in Dumbeldores Büro. Während des ganzen Marsches sagte niemand ein Wort, das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben, noch nicht einmal Pevees, der Poltergeist in Hogwarts, war zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich nutzte er solche Momente der Ruhe um Schabernack zu treiben.   
Sie traten in das Büro ein. Dumbeldore bot Harry einen Stuhl an und setzte sich dann selbst auf seinen. Er war aber nicht mit den beiden Lehrer alleine im Raum, drei fremde Personen hatten schon platzgenommen und sie nickten freundlich als sie den Raum betrehten hatten.   
Harry schaute in die Gesichter und alle wirkten sehr angespannt und starten in an.  
Harry, das ist Mr. Glopels, das ist Mr. Klopper und das ist Mrs. Xerum, die netten Personen sind vom Zaubereiministerium. sagte Dumbeldore und deutete auf die jeweilige Person.   
G-guten T-tag stotterte Harry mit einem Hauch von Angst in seiner Stimme ohne zu wissen was nun geschehen würde   
Harry, leider sind sie der Ansicht das du hier nicht sicher bist. sprach Dumbeldore behutsam weiter.   
Harry schaute ihn nervös und ängstlich an. Aber ich, ich begann er.   
Wir haben beschlossen, dass wenn nochmal etwas seltsames unerklärliches geschieht. Du diese Schule verlassen musst und an einen Geheimenort gebracht wirst.   
Harry begann zu zittern und seine Augen wurden langsam feucht   
Weg aus Hogwarts? fragte Harry ensetzt.   
Die anderen im Raum nickten.   
Mr. Potter sie müssen uns verstehen. Wir können nicht verantworten das ihnen etwas geschieht. sprach Mrs. Xerum weiter.   
Ja aber, meine Freunde, ich, mein Leben wimmerte Harry und starte auf seine Knie, er wollte nicht zeigen wie verzweifelt er war.   
Mr. Potter, Harry wir wollen das doch alle nicht, aber sie sind vom zu großen Wert für die Zauberwelt. versuchte Mr. Klopper ihn zu beruhigen.   
Aber Harrys Kopf sank in seine Knie, er hörte ihnen garnicht mehr zu. Warum, was hab ich getan, das ihr mir das antut, alles zu nehmen meine Freunde alles. Im Raum wurde es ruhig und jeder schaute sich hilflos an.   
Harry begann Dumbeldore leise und berühigend zu sprechen Wie wollen dich schützen, wir wissen nicht wer das da draußen geschrieben hat. Nur er muss hier in der nähe sein. Wir wollen einfach nicht das dir etwas geschieht.  
Harry hob seinen Kopf Ich habe habe öfter wie sie alle zusammen, Voldemort verjagt, ich glaube ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.

Nun ergriff Mr. Glopels das Wort und meinte hoch gestochen Mr. Potter, bitte seihen sie nicht so naive. Es mag wohl stimmen was sie sagen aber sie nicht alt genug um solche entscheiden Treffen zu dürfen. Nach dem ableben ihrer Eltern haben die Familie Drusley die Rechte ihrer Eltern übernommen und diese haben der von uns erwogennen Massnahme zugestimmt. Meinten sogar das es besser wäre wenn sie gleich versteckt würden.   
Harry sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn an die Schlefe von seinem Gegenüber. Was wissen SIE schon. Die Drusleys sind Monster, sie verachten alles, alles ihn der Zauberwelt.  
Mr. Glopels meinte mahnend und ängstlich Tun sie nichts was sie später bereuhen   
Harry starte ihn in die Augen Warum? Sperren sie mich dann ein? Das machen sie doch sowieso schon!!  
Harry!!! schriee Dumbeldore und sofort war Harry wieder im hier und jetzt, er lies Mr. Glopels los und setzte sich wieder.   
Harry, was ist in dich gefahren? sprach die ensetzte Mrs. McGonagall die sich bislang zurück gehalten hatte.   
Ich, ich..begann Harry.   
Schon gut Harry beruhigte ihn Dumbeldore. Es ist schwer, ist nur für dein bestes. Und außerdem muss erstmal etwas außergewöhnliches geschehen   
Harry schaute die Runde traurig an und sagte dann leise aber, aber wo bin ich sicherer wie hier?   
Harry, überall, leider. Dumbeldore starte traurig zurück.   
Bitte gehen sie jetzt Dumbeldore deutete ihm den Weg zur Türe. Harry stand auf und trottete nieder geschlagen zurück. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herschte toten Stille, obwohl alle da saßen, Hermine kam zu ihm gerannt.   
Harry alles in Ordnung fragte sie besorgt.   
Beim anblick der vielen Gesichter und bei dem neugiriegen Blick von Hermine platzte es aus Harry herraus.   
In Ordnung? Nichts ist in Ordnung   
Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Die wollen mich bei dem nächsten ungewöhnlichen Vorfall von der Schule nehmen! Das ist in Ordnung! schrie Harry ihr ins Gesicht.   
Er wusste das sie nichts dafür konnte. Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie sondern rannte die Steintreppe hinauf wobei er fast ausrutschte, schlug dann die Schlafsaal Türe auf und legte sich wieder in sein Bett.   
Schnell zog er die Vorhänge zu und ein lautes gewimmer erfüllte den sonst so ermutigenden Raum.   
Die Türe öffnete sich und Hermine trat rein.   
Harry? fragte sie vorsichtig. Darf ich zu dir kommen? Harry hörte auf zu weinen und sagte leise. ja   
Hermine kam näher und zog den Vorhang auf. Was sie sah war nur noch ein Haufen Elend. Harry lag zusammen gekauert und zitternd im Bett, seine Brille lag neben ihn und die Augen waren verweint.   
Hermine setzte sich mit auf sein Bett.   
Harry, was musst du nur alles durchmachen. meinte sie behutsam. Er traute sich nicht sie anzuschauen. es ist ja noch nicht soweit, Harry, noch bist ja hier  
Hermine es tut mir leid, es tut mir einfach so leid wimmerte Harry und sie strich ihm durch die Haare. Ich weis Harry, ich weis das du es nicht so gemeint hast. Jetzt schlaf am besten, und denke nicht mehr daran.   
Sie zog Harry die Decke bis zum Hals, legte die Bille auf seinen Nachttsich und stand dann auf um zu gehen.   
Hermine meinte Harry als sie gerade den Vorhang zuzog.   
Ja Harry? fragte sie leise.  
Harry sprach vorsichtig weiter. Danke. Du bist wirklich eine Freundin.   
Harry schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein. Hermine verlies mit einen leichten Lächeln den Raum und lief in eine große Menge Gryffindors, welche sie fragend anschaute.  
Hermine meinte schnell Harry geht es etwas besser, er schläft.

Also die Story geht weiter, und wird verbessert!! Ist jetzt bis Kapitel 23 fertig!! Später gibts dann auch noch Chap11 und 12


	12. Halloween

So nun gehts weiter....

Halloween

Hermine ging bedrückt in ihren Schlafsaal und die anderen legten sich auch schlafen. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry im Bett, er ging nicheinmal in den Unterricht, und der, der ihn ansprach musste damit rechnen das er angeschrieen wurde.

Aufwachen. Komm Harry aufwachen. Ron hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen und war schon angezogen.   
Los, Harry. Wir ernten heute Hagrids Kürbise. Harry blizelte ihn an.   
Ich will nicht schmollte er verschlafen. ich fühle mich nicht gut.   
Ron schaute bedrückt zu Harry. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie er sich fühlen musste. Harry es bringt nichts wenn du dich hier versteckst, komm bitte mit.   
Doch Harry drehte sich um und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.   
Ron merkte das es nichts brachte und ging hinunter in den Aufentaltsraum.   
Ron? Wo ist Harry? frage Hermine als er alleine die Treppe hinunter trottete.   
Er kommt nicht mit sagte Ron traurig und lies den Kopf hängen.   
In Hermines Gesicht breitete sich unbehagen aus. Ich geh zu ihm   
Sie legte ihre Sachen auf den Boden und rannte die Treppe hoch. Behutsam öffnete sie die Türe.   
Harry sagte sie leise, schlich zu seinem Bett und zog ihm die Decke vom Kopf weg.   
Was denn? schimpfte Harry und wollte die Decke zurückziehen doch Hermine hielt ihn auf   
Harry, komm bitte Hermine schaute in ein sehr müdes und trauriges Gesicht. Harry. Bitte komme mit. Wir deine Freunde werden nicht zulassen das du die Schule verlassen musst, wenn du gehst gehen wir auch.   
Harry lächelte ein wenig. Komm jetzt. Ich will dich in 4 Minuten untensehen. Sie lief zur Türe und verlies den Raum. 

Harry seufzte. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und torkelte zum Schrank. Zog sich langsam den Umhang an und tapste die Treppe hinunter. Unten standen Ron und Hermine, beide lächelten ihm entgegen.   
Komm lass uns etwas essen. Das wird dir gut tun. Harry nickte nur und stieg dann hinaus in den Korridor. Hermine und Ron folgten ihm. Der Unterricht hatte schon längst begonnen, als sie mit Frühstücken fertig waren und die drei liefen schnell zu Hagridshütte. Im Garten dahinter standen schon die anderen und machten sich über die Kürbise her.   
Hallo ihr drei, dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr grüßte sie Hagrid. Hier das ist euer Kürbis Hagrid deutete auf den größten, er war so groß das man ein kleines Auto darin verstecken konnte.   
Hagrid drückte ihnen 3 Messer in die Hand. Ich wisst ja, erst die Löcher schneiden und dann aushölen. meinte er zusätzlich.  
Wie Harry an den Blicken der anderen unschwer erkennen konnte sahs Hagrids Drache am Fenster von Hagrids Hütte und blickte die Schüler finster an.   
Das werde ich, ich Snape sagen meckerte Draco, er wollte wohl Dad sagen dachte sich Harry.   
Neville versteckte sich hinter einem Kürbis und warf dem kleinen Drachen ängstliche Blicke zu.   
Draco lies von Hagrid ab und stolzierte zu Harry hinüber. Na. Da ist ja unser kleines Heulchen. Hast du keine Mummi die dich tröstet  
Harry war drauf und dran Draco in den Magen zu schlagen, wollte aber Hagrid die unannähmlichkeiten ersparen.   
Lass ihn Harry, komm lieber her und reagiere dich hier aus sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.   
Du hast recht Hermine, der ist es nicht wert ihn zu schlagen meinte Harry und drehte sich um. Im gleichen Moment zog Draco ihm eine Fratze. Draco, glaub nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste wie lächerlich du gerade ausschaust   
Draco hörte auf und ging leicht gekrängt zurück zu seinen Freunden.  
  
Hagrid sagte Hermine. Ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn du dein ämm Haustier vom Fenster wegnehmen würdest, ich glaube es macht einigen hier angst.  
Hagrid schaute sich um und sah in die bittenden Gesichter. Nagut, wie ihr meint Er ging nach drinnen und als er wieder rauskam waren alle tüchtig bei der Arbeit. Doch bis der Kürbis, von Hermine, Ron und Harry ausgehöhlt war, war es später Nachmittag. Einen Vorteil hatte die viele Arbeit aber denoch, Harry dachte nicht mehr an dass was passiert war, an die tatsache das er vieleicht alles verlieren könnte.   
Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie auf dem heimweg Tamara und Draco wieder trafen.   
Ron grüßte freundlich Hallo Tamara, wie gehts?   
Doch die antwortete plump. Sei leise kleiner   
Ron schaute sie erschrocken an. War das noch die Tamara von vor wenigen Wochen? Doch bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte riss Draco das Wort an sich.  
Na, Potter. Du wirst sehen, bald sitzt du alleine und ohne Freunde in einem kargen Zimmer und dort versauerst du bis an dein Lebensende.   
Draco grinste hönisch, als es sah wie weh diese Worte Harry taten und sich an Hermine und Ron fest hielt. Was die beiden dazu nutzten um ihn weiter zu ziehen.   
Wir gehen jetzt zu Dumbeldore beschloß Hermine Das kann so nicht weiter gehen Sie nahm mit Ron, den wieder traurig dreinblickenden Harry und ging mit ihm zum Wasserspender vor Dumbeldores Büro.   
Saureschlange sagte Hermine da sie als Vertrauensschülerin alle wichtigen Passwörter wusste. Die Wand öffnete sich und die drei traten in den Vorraum zu Dumbeldores Büro. Sie stellten auf die sich hinauf drehende Wendeltreppe. Oben angekommen klopfte Hermine an die Türe. Sie spürte wie sehr Harry zitterte und welche Anspannung und Furcht er durchlebte.  
Er murmelte die ganze Zeit. Nein, bitte nicht   
Doch Hermine und Ron wussten, dass es das beste sein würde, Dumbeldore zusagen wie sehr er litt. Die Türe öffnete sich und von innen ertöhnte Dumbeldoresstimme. Herrein   
Die drei traten ein und er war sichtlich überrascht sie zu sehen. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Ms Granger. Was kann ich für sie tun. Aber warten sie setzen sie sich zunächst bitte.  
Harry lies sich in den Sessel fallen und scheute den Blickkontakt mit Dumbeldore.   
Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? fragte er verständniss voll.   
Hermine ergriff sofort das wort. Harry. Ist seit einigen Tagen ein kaputer Mensch. Sie haben ihm alles genommen, jede hoffnung. Sie wissen selbst das hier in Hogwarts immer ungewöhnliche Dinge geschehen und Sie wissen auch das Hogwarts der sicherste Ort der Welt ist. Bitte sagen sie Harry das er nie hier weg muss.  
Dumbeldore schaute sie bedrückt an. Und sie wusste das jetzt nichts erfreuliches kommen würde. Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe euch, ich verstehe Harry. Doch ich kann nicht entscheiden was passiert. Die Entscheidung liegt beim Zauberministerum und bei Harry Vormunden. Und außerdem ist jeder Ort sicherer als Hogwarts.   
Harry starte ihn nun noch trauriger an. Hermine kam zu ihm und hielt seine Hand.   
Dumbeldore sprach weiter Harry, bitte verliere nicht deinen Mut, ich weis es ist schwer, doch glaube mir, es ist das beste   
Harry konnte nicht mehr, seine ersten Gedanken waren loszubrüllen doch dann sprang er auf und verlies ohne ein Ton zusagen den Raum. Draußen lehnte er sich an eine Wand und lies sich zu Boden sinken.   
Da saß er nun, den Kopf zwischen den Beinen verkraben.   
Hermine und Ron wollten hinterher laufen, doch Dumbeldore hielt sie auf. Lasst ihn. Das muss er mit sich alleine ausmachen.   
Hermine schaute Dumbeldore angewieder an. Ich dachte sie sind sein Freund   
Sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer und setze sich neben Harry. Er starte sie mit verweinten Augen an und meinte nur lass uns bitte gehen   
Sie nickte und stand auf.   
Auch Ron hatte das Zimmer bereits verlassen und half Harry hoch. Die drei gingen in die große Halle. An Harrys Platz lag ein kleines Packet. Er öffnete es und in ihm waren 3 Ringe.   
Harry, das habe ich gestern Abend bestellt, das sind Freundschaftsringe, sie erwärmen sich, wenn einer von uns an den anderen denkt. Harry stahlte über das ganze Gesicht und gab gleich Hermine und Ron einen Ring. Jetzt lasst uns etwas essen. Die drei assen reichlich. Und gingen dann frisch gestärkt in ihre Gemächer.

Heute Nacht hatte Harry richtig gut geschlafen und er wurde sofort von der Vorfreude auf den Abendlichen Halloween Ball mitgerissen.   
An diesem Tag viel der Unterricht aus, alle rannten aufgeregt herum und bereiteten sich vor. Einige übten Tanzschritte und andere unterhielten sich über Kleidung. Im ganzen Haus flogen Fledermäuse durch die Gegend und in der Großenhalle standen die von ihnen ausgehölten Kürbise. Na Harry schon aufgeregt? fragte Ron als er sah, wie sich Harry die Harre kämmte.   
Nein warum Ron? fragte er.   
Hast du vergessen? Du musst als Leiter des Quiddichteams den Tanz eröffnen.   
Harry lies den Kahm los und schaute in sein Spiegelbild.   
Ja hab ich sagte er beleidigt, und kämmte seine Haare weiter.   
Komm lass uns die Festanzüge anziehen sagte Ron kurze Zeitspäter und griff nach einer Tüte.   
Er zog einen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Anzug heraus. Harry griff nach seinem Anzug. Er war in einem edlen Schwarz gehalten. Der Umhang schimmerte im Licht silber.   
Wao Harry staunte Ron, da wird sich Cho freuen.   
Deiner ist aber auch nicht ohne bestätigte Harry.   
Als sie das Bad dann endlich verliesen war es beinahe 18 Uhr.   
Komm lass uns nach unten gehen sagte Harry.   
Unten in der Eingangshalle angekommen sahen sie auch schon Susan und Cho.   
Cho hatte ein enges weißes Kleid an. Und Susan ein langes schwarzes.   
Hallo ihr beiden begrüßten sie Harry und Ron.   
Mrs. Spourt stand am Eingang.   
Bitte wartet ihr? sagte sie zu den vieren. ihr geht als letztes in die Halle.   
So warteten sie bis alle in der Halle waren. Alice war mit Maximus Pepper gekommen. Angie mit Justin.   
So, nun geht ihr in die Halle sagte Mr. Spourt zu Harry und Cho. Die anderen kommen gleich nach.   
Harry's Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. Er merkte das auch Cho sehr aufgeregt war und meinte, sich Mut zusprechend, als sie die Halle betraten. Wird schon schief gehen   
Die beiden wagten es nicht sich in der Halle umzuschauen. Mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, blieben sie in der Mitte der Halle stehen und drehten sich zueinander.   
Die Musik begann zu spielen, es war ein langsames Lied und Cho schmiegte sich an ihn. Beide schlossen die Augen und tanzen. Als die Musik augehört hatte zu spielen wagte Harry einen Blick in die Halle.   
Die Tische waren an den Seiten der Halle aufgestellt. Die Band stand da, wo normal die Lehrer Tische standen. Und über ihnen leuchteten Hunderte kleiner Kürbise.   
Harry wollen wir etwas trinken fragte Cho und hörte auf zu tanzen.   
Ja gerne antwortete Harry. Er zog sie an der Hand auf einen freien Platz. Sofort erschienen vorihnen zwei Gläser mit Drinks. Harry nahm von seinem einen kräftigen Schluck.   
Harry, lass uns an den See gehen, es sich so eine wunderschöne Nacht. flüstere Cho ihm zu. Harry sagte nichts, sondern stand einfach auf und die beiden gingen durch die Eingangshalle hinaus an das Ufer des Sees. Harry sagte nur Ron schnell wo sie hingingen.

Sie setzten sich auf die Bank, Harry legte seinen Arm um Cho und beide sahen dem Kraken zu, der im Mondlich immer wieder auftauchte...  
Eine wunderschöne Nacht. seufzte Cho.   
Du Cho, ich muss dich was fragen. sagte Harry angespannt.   
ja... hauchte ihm Cho verträumt ins Ohr.   
Am ersten Abend. Wie lang haben wir uns da in die Augen geschaut? fragte Harry und richtete dabei seinen Blick zu ihr.   
Ich weiß es nicht Harry, ich glaube ewig Harry, ewig. flüsterte Cho weiter und schmiegte sich an Harry. Ich dachte aber das es ein Traum gewesen sei. seufzte sie glücklich.   
Harry sprach nachdenklich weiter Ich auch, Cho ich auch.   
Er machte eine kleine Pause Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Etwas was bis jetzt nur Hermine und Ron weiß  
dann erzähl mal meinte Cho abwesend.   
Am Tag darauf wurde doch Ron angegriffen. Doch Ron ist an diesem morgen mit mir in die Halle gegangen. Auf einmal war er aber verschwunden und mein Umhang war voller Blut. Ich bin dann sofort in den Krankensaal, nachdem ich gehört hatte das Ron angefallen worden war. Als ich in der Türe stand ist Hermine hinein gegangen und ich habe mich seltsamer weise umgedreht und bin weggelaufen bis ich sah wie die Lehrer um etwas Rotes standen. Als ich näher kam war ich plötzlich im Krankensaal und Hermine sagte ich war niemals fort. Und auch Ron sagt das er mit mir in der Halle war und von einer Sekunde zur anderen, im Krankensaal. 

Cho schaute Harry nun erschrocken an. oh. Und dann noch das mit dem Besen… glaubst du das hängt zusammen?  
Ich weis es nicht mein Schatz, ich weis es nicht.  
Harry? Bist du das? hörten die beiden hinter sich. Harry und Cho drehten sich um und Hermine schaute sie erschrocken an.   
Ich ich wusste nicht. Tut mir leid. sagte sie und rannte weg.. 

warte Hermine. rief Harry er sprang auf um ihr nachzulaufen. Doch Hermine rannte weiter.   
Harry hinterher und packte sie sanft an der Hand und zog sie zu sich. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt.   
Hermine, komm bitte mit. Komm. er schaute Hermine aufmunternd an.   
Harry. Ich wusste nicht das ihr. Ich kann nicht mitkommen.   
Bitte Hermine komm mit mir. Wir müssen reden. Harry schaute sie flehend an und Hermine konnte einfach nicht mehr nein sagen, also folgte sie ihm zur Bank.   
Cho war mitlerweile auch aufgestanden und schaute Hermine verwirrt an. Warum bist du weggelaufen? 

Weil weil.. stotterte Hermine und ihr liefen wieder Tränen in die Augen.   
Hermine schon gut komm setzt dich mit hin. beruhigte Harry sie.  
Harry, Hermine? Soll ich gehen? fragte Cho verständnisvoll.   
Nein Cho bitte bleibe. Du sollst auch dabei sein. sagte Harry und sah sie eindringlich und bittend zugleich an.   
Cho setzte sich nun auch wieder, und legte ihre Hand auf Harry sein.   
Hermine begann Harry leise Ich kann mir vorstellen wie es für dich sein muss. Alleine zusein und zuglauben das man niemanden hat, mir ging es die letzten Tage genauso, ich dachte auch das ich alleine wäre. Doch du hast mir gezeigt das es nicht so ist, glaube mir, du hast immer jemanden. Wir deine Freunde sind immer für dich da, jedes Problem kannst du mir und natürlich auch Ron anvertrauen. Wir beide Ron und ich, wir lieben dich, wir schätzen dich und wir glauben beide, das dass Leben dieser Liebe nicht gut wäre, für dich, für uns und für alle anderen. Wir haben eine so wunderbare Beziehung zueinander das wollen wir einfach nicht aufs Spiel setzen. 

Hermine war aufs Tiefste gerührt. Sie viel Harry um den Hals und Freudentränen prasselten auf die Bank. Harry ich hab gedacht ich habe alles zerstört. Ich hab gedacht ich hab dich verloren, für immer. 

Hermine? Warum denn fragte Harry.   
Harry ich geh dann glaub ich besser mal. Harry schaute zu Cho. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu gab ihm ein kleines gute Nacht Bussi auf die Wange und lief gemütlich in Richtung Schloss. Nun saßen Harry und Hermine alleine auf der Bank.   
Warum glaubst du, das du alles zerstört hast. fragte Harry verwundert.  
Hermine schaute in genauso verwundert an Ja weil, weil ich, dich geschlagen habe?   
Harry schaute nun noch verwunderter. Mich geschlagen? versicherte er sich.   
Ja Harry, du hast gesagt ich wäre fett und eine eingebildete Kuh   
Hermine? Nein ich hab so etwas absurdes nie zu dir gesagt... sagte Harry unschuldig.   
Harry, gebs halt jetzt zu, du hast ja recht!!  
NEIN, Hermine ich habe das nicht zu dir gesagt. Warum sollte ich das zu dir sagen? Du bist doch wunderschön und auf keinenfall eingebildet.   
Hermine lächelte nun wieder. Aber, du warst doch bei mir in der Bibliothek und als ich gesagt habe ich geh nicht zum Ball, da hast du gesagt das wären die Gründe warum ich nicht kommen würde.  
Hermine das war ich nicht! Ganz sicher! Harry schaute sie eindringlich an und sie wusste das er die Wahrheit sagte.  
Danke Harry, danke. sagte Hermine erleichtert.  
Aber wer wer war dann in der Bibeliothek, er sah so aus wie du Keiner von beiden wusste die Antwort und starten lange Zeit auf den See.

  
Ist das was ernstes zwischen dir und Cho? fragte Hermine um diese seltsame Ruhe zu durchbrechen.  
Harry überlegte kurz, antwortete dann aber ehrlich Ja, Hermine. Tut mir leid  
Harry, das braucht dir wirklich nicht leid zutun. Nur eine frage. Wenn wir nicht so gute Freunde wären. Wären wir dann ein Paar?.   
Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Hermine. 

Und wider sagte kehrte für lange Zeit Ruhe zwischen die beiden.   
Im Schloss waren bereits viele Lichter erloschen und der Ball neigte sich dem Ende.   
Als Harry fragte Hermine? Was hast du eigentlich hier draußen gesucht?   
Hermine schaute ihn an und begann langsam zu sprechen. 

Harry, ich habe dich gesucht, du sagtest zu Ron das du raus gehst. Ich wollte dir sagen, ach nichts wichtiges. Und ich wollte, also der andere Grund warum ich dich gesucht habe ist, das wir doch nach Informationen über das Amulett der Sieben Geister gesucht haben. 

Ja Hermine, aber nichts gefunden.unterbrach sie Harry.

Doch Harry nur nicht erkannt. Es trägt auch einen anderen Namen. Das Amulett der Schöpfung. 

Woher weist du das Hermine? fragte Harry erstaunt.   
An dem Morgen als Ron angegriffen wurde. Bin ich sehr früh in die Bibliothek gegangen. Doch was ich vorfand, war ein Chaos. Hunderte Bücher lagen am Boden. Alles Durcheinander nur dort war auch niemand zu sehen. Niemand der die Bücher aufräumte oder sich ärgerte. Ich schaute mich etwas genauer um und habe DAS hier… Hermine zog ein kleines Buch aus ihrer Tasche. …gefunden. Es lag in einem großen Buch. Der JEMAND, der das Durcheinander angerichtet hatte, dieser jemand hat bestimmt danach gesucht, denn die Bücher die herumlagen waren alle alte Amueltt und Orden Bücher. Der Titel des Buches ist, Das Amulett der Schöpfung. 

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen Das Amulett der Schöpfung, besser bekannt als das Amulett der sieben Geister. Ist der Ursprung allen Lebens und Seins auf der Erde. Sein Einstmaliger Besitzer hat es dazu verwendet um Leben zu erschaffen. Doch er hatte einen Rivalen dieser wollte die Erde zu einem Glühenden Feuerball verwandeln wo er seinen Vorstellungen des Lebens frönen konnte.   
Selbst die Muggel kennen den Schöpfer. Sie haben viele Bezeichnungen für ihn. Wie Thor, Zeus, Alah und viele nennen ihn Gott. Auch der Zerstörer hat Bezeichnungen in der Muggelsprache. Sie nennen ihn Teufel.   
Die Sieben Geister im Amulett nennen die Muggel Engel. Man hat ihnen früher riesige Tempel gebaut, die sieben Weltwunder. Sie sagen sie seihen die Boten vom Schöpfer. 

Andere Völker haben sie selbst zu Schöpfern gemacht. Denn jeder dieser Geister hat verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Doch es gibt auch einen Abtrünnigen Geist. Er ist zum Bösen gewechselt. Er hat sich leiten lassen von Rum und Macht und wurde am Ende zerstört.

Wao Hermine. Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas suchen und wer könnte so etwas suchen? 

Warte Harry, es geht gleich weiter. sagte Hermine.

In Ordnung. Kapitel 8 Was kann das Amulett.   
Im Amulett leben sieben Geister. Jeder mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ihre Namen sind. Ferdinand, Konstantine, Taunus, Mars, Jetrum, Holger und Darius. Doch es gab einst einen 8. Geist. Lucullus! Man sagt er sei zerstört worden, doch einige munkeln, dass er in einen Orden gesperrt wurde und das letztemal als großer Römischer Feldherr auftauchte, dieser Feldherr hat erstaunliche und übermenschliche Siege errungen aber war der Macht eines Medallions verbunden.   
Lucullus, der Geist besaß die Macht, das jemand an mehreren Ort gleichzeitig sein konnte. Er konnte die Seelen von Menschen und Tieren tauschen und ihnen vorgaukeln das sie an einem Ort sind obwohl sie sich ganz wo anders bewegen. 

Bei dem Namen Lucullus lief es Harry eiskalt den Rückenhinunter und wieder hatte er die Bilder aus der Winkelgasse und auch die von vor einigen Tagen vor Augen.   
"Luka wir dich vernichten" Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und fragte unauffällig  
Hermine? Steht vielleicht in dem Buch wo das Amulett versteckt wurde?

Nein Harry, aber ein Bild des Amuletts ist hier abgebildet. Sie gab Harry das Buch und er sah einen runden Anhänger aus Gold. In ihm war ein Blauer ungeschliffener Stein eingefasst. 

Und du sagst jemand hat das Buch gesucht? Könnte dieser jemand auch Ron angefallen haben?   
Harry schaute Hermine fragend an.   
Ja antwortete diese. Ja ich glaube auch das es mit Ron zusammen hängt.

Harry? Hermine? Seid ihr das? Ertönte hinter ihnen in einer wohl bekannten Stimme. Es war Tamara.   
Ja antwortete Harry. Und Hermine lies schnell das Buch unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden.  
Tamara setzte sich neben Harry worüber Hermine nicht sehr angetan schien.   
Wunderschöne Nacht. Was macht ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?fragte Tamara gereitzt

Wir reden antwortete Harry abweisend. Seit Tamara bei Slytherin war, waren Harry und die anderen nicht mehr gut auf sie zu sprechen...   
Ich glaub wir müssen gehen Harry, war wirklich schön dich mal wieder zusehen. sagte Hermine ironisch und stand auf.   
Harry und Hermine gingen zum Schloss zurück. Kurz vor dem Eingangstor blieb Hermine stehen. Harry bitte verspreche mir eins.   
Harry blieb auch stehen und schaute zu Hermine. Bitte bitte küsst euch nicht vor meinen Augen. Es tut mir so weh.   
Natürlich Hermine versicherte er ihr und die beiden verschwanden im Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte nur noch das Feuer im Kamin.   
Als Harry und Hermine jedoch weiter gingen. Sahen sie dass da noch jemand war. Es waren Ron und Susan die küssend auf dem Sofa lagen. 

Harry räusperte sich. Sofort sprang Ron auf und schaute wer da war.   
HARRY? Und du Hermine? Fragte Ron verwundert während er sich neben Susan setzte.   
Harry und Hermine grinsten. Na was hattet ihr beiden hier vor?   
Ron sagte kein ton und lief so rot an wie sein Haar.   
Wir wir haben haben wollten…. stotterte Susan.   
Eine sehr peinliche Ruhe entstant. Susan atmete Tief durch.  
Und wo wart ihr beide um diese Zeit? fragte sie nun selbstbewusster.  
Wir waren am See und haben über uns gesprochen. Über Cho und solche Sachen. Aber wir wollen euch nicht weiter stören. Hermine tippte den grinsenden Harry an und zog ihn die Steintreppe zu den Schlafsählen hinauf.   
Harry trat in den Schlaffraum ein, bei Neville brannte noch Licht. Hallo Neville. Noch wach?   
Bin nur gerade aufgewacht als du hoch kamst. sagte er erschrocken.   
Tut mir leid. Gute Nacht. entschuldigte sich Harry, legte sich hin und schlief gleich ein.


	13. Weinachten

So nun gehts weiter....  
und diesmal einige Worte vorne weg. Die Idee mit den Gedichten habe ich aus einer richtig genialen FF übernommen. Auch einige Textabschnitte sind fast 1:1 übernommen worden. Warum? Weil es einfach zugut gepasst hat und weil ich das Rad nicht neu erfinden muss.

Viele werden jetzt schreien. "Kann der net selber schreiben, So nen Dieb". Für solche Leute gilt ganz klar. Hört auf die Geschichte weiter zu lesen!!!   
An alle Kritiker, ich bin für Kritik gerne offen, doch nach meiner persönlichen Auffassung darf eine FF, keine Inhaltliche Kopie der Orginal Geschichte sein, klar Hauptfiguren sollte man übernehmen und auch die Hintergrund Geschichte, aber es ist egal ob Nebendarsteller Hinz und Kunze heißen oder Susan Jordan.   
  
Ok, ich gebe zu, die ersten vier Kapitel sind nicht die Spannensten aber in welchen Buch ist das so? In HP4 hab ich mich Anfangs auch zu tode gelangweilt.  
Und wem die Story gar nicht gefällt, der braucht sie ja nicht lesen. Sie ist ja schließlich nicht für euch geschrieben, sorry aber das ist so, sondern alleine für mich, weil ich lust hatte dieses Abendteuer zu erleben und zu erschaffen.   
  
Ich bedanke mich auf jedenfall für die positiven Reviews. Für diese Leute werde ich auch den Rest der Geschichte weiter überarbeiten und dann uploaden, quasi als kleines Dankeschön. So nun gehts endlich los mit dem Spass.

Weinachten

Der erste Schnee kam früh, schon einige Tage nach Halloween wurde Hogwarts von einer meterhohen Schneedecke begraben,  
bald stand auch fest, das in diesem Jahr alle Schüler die Weinachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen müssten,  
denn bei diesen Verähltnissen konnte der Hogwartsexpress, die normale Zugverbindung zwischen Hogwarts und dem Rest der Welt, nicht fahren.   
Harry war froh, das er den neuen Wintermantel hatte. Dieser war mit einem Wärme Zauberbelegt und dadurch frohr er nie. Nur beim Quidditch-Training, da brachte der Mantel nichts. 

Der Weinachtsmorgen war angebrochen. Es hatte wieder einmal geschneit und in den Zimmern war es eisig kalt. Einzig und allein im Aufenthaltsraum war es angenehm warm.   
Harry aufstehen Ron rüttelte Harry aus seinen Träumen. Komm Harry, es gibt Geschenke Harry schwang sich voller Elan aus seinem Bett, zog den Anzug schnell an und spurtete die Treppe hinunter. Unten roch es nach Kecksen und Tee. Unter dem Weinachtsbaum lagen hunderte Geschenke, für alle Gryffindors.   
Die meisten waren schon wach und wühlten in den Haufen. Hermine versuchte, wie immer alles zu regeln. Sie nahm ein Geschenk nach dem anderen, las die Namen laut vor und übergab das Geschenk seinem Besitzer.   
Harry und Ron, hier sind eure schriee Hermine als sie die beiden sah und deutete auf einen kleinen stapel neben ihr.   
Harry bahnte sich durch die Menge und schnappte den Stapel.   
Er lief zurück zu Ron. Komm lass uns die Geschenke oben aufmachen sagte Ron und stieg die Treppe hinnauf. Die beiden setzten sich ans Fenster, im Schlafsaal, und legten die Geschenke auf den Tisch.   
Harry griff nach einem weichen Geschenk und wusste sofort was drin war, jedes Jahr bekam er einen Pulli den Rons Mutter gestrickt hatte.  
Harry stülpte sich ihn über, er war blau und auf der Brust war ein weißes "H".   
Von Hermine hatte er ein Buch bekommen.   
Der Titel war, "Gedichte und Zitate".   
Er schaute Ron verduzt an und blätterte etwas herum. Im Buch waren einige Sätze umkreist und auf der ersten Seite stand geschrieben.

In diesem Buch, habe ich uns wieder gefunden

Harry blätterte um. Auf der ersten Seite waren fast alle Sätze umrandet. Ron war gerade mit einem Geschenk von seinen Brüdern Fred und George beschäftigt und Harry begann zu lesen.

Ich bete an die Macht der Liebe - Gerhard Tersteegen

Liebe und Freundschaft schließen sich gegenseitig aus. - Jean de la Bruyère

Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich;   
kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren,  
Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann. - William Shakespeare

Dich liebt' ich immer.  
Dich lieb ich noch heut  
Und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit. - Ludwig Uhland. 

Der Mantel der Liebe wärmt am besten, wenn er mit ein bisschen Eifersucht gefüttert ist. - Dänische Spruchweisheit

Wir träumten voneinander   
Und sind davon erwacht  
Wir leben, um uns zu lieben,  
Und sinken zurück in die Nacht. - Christian Friedrich Hebbel

Ich meine, es müßte einmal ein sehr großer  
Schmerz über die Menschen kommen, wenn  
sie erkennen, dass sie sich nicht geliebt haben,  
wie sie sich hätten lieben können. - Christian Morgenstern

Harry stockte kurz, diese Sätze passten so gut auf sie. Er blätterte weiter...

Nur der liebt, wer die Kraft hat,  
an der Liebe festzuhalten. - Theodor W. Andorno

Was man nicht aufgibt,  
hat man nie verloren. - Friedrich von Schiller

Die Dinge sind nie so,  
wie sie sind. Sie sind immer das,  
was man aus ihnen macht. - Jean Anouilh

Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen!  
Sind sie verschwunden, so magst du noch  
Existieren, aber du hast aufgehört zu leben. - Mark Twain  
  
Harry merkte wie ihm kleine Tränen über die Wange liefen und wischte sie schnell weg.  
Sag mal Harry? Heulst du? fragte Ron entsetzt.   
Harry klappte schnell das Buch zu.Nein, Ron   
Harry griff zum nächsten Geschenk. Es war ein dünner Umschlag. Auf dem Pergament in ihm stand in preziser und geschwungener Schrift   
Guten Tag Mr. Harry Potter, wir wünschen ihnen ein erholsammes Weinachtsfest. Ohne Absender, ohne Unterschrift. Er legte den Brief auf das Buch und nahm ein Geschenk in die Hand, vom dem Harry sofort wusste das es von Hagrid stammte, es war nämlich wild eingepackt und kreurz und quer zusammen geklebt.   
Er riss es auf und er hielt eine Schachtel mit Kecksen in der Hand. Er grinste und nahm sich einen Kecks.   
Sind die wieder lecker meinte Harry.   
Nun griff er nach dem größten Geschenk. Ein etwa 60 cm langer und 10 cm hoher Karton lag nun auf seinen Schoss.   
Was ist das? fragte Ron gespannt und setzte sich neben Harry.   
ich weis nicht. erwiderte Harry.   
komm mach es auf forderte Ron ihn auf. Harry öffnete den Karton langsam und zog einen langen Degen heraus. Anbei lag ein vergilbter kleiner Zettel. Harry griff nach ihm und las ihn laut vor.

Wir santen ihn dir,   
er birgt die Macht von vier

Er leitet dich an jeden Ort,  
ist er noch so weit fort

Doch zum kämpfen wurde er nicht geschafen,   
Frieden soll er bringen und keine Leben raffen

Mit ihm bist du nie allein,  
er spricht zu dir in seinem Schein

Er kann dir zeigen was andern Orts passiert,  
doch er zeigt vieles sehr verziehrt.

Denke immer daran,  
Die Macht der vier gehört nun dir.

Ron schaute ihn bewundernd an Nehm ihn in die Hand   
Harry zögerte nicht lange und umschloss den Griff mit seiner rechten Hand. Der Goldene Degen begann aufeinamal zu Glühen. Harry hielt ihn in die Luft und an der Spitze sammelte sich Licht in Form einer Kugel. Er wollte loslassen doch er konnte nicht. Nun begann die Kugel nach unten zu wandern.   
Nur noch zwei cm über den Griff, Harry bekamm es mit der Angst zu tun, er durchschnitt die Luft mit der Klinge, doch nichts half. Er konnte nur zuschauen wir die Kugel seine Hand berührte.   
Sein ganzer Körper wurde angenehm warm. Es schien so, wie wenn das Licht in ihm veschwinden würde.   
Und es war so, er nahm es in sich auf, er hatte das gefühl als würde er schweben. Allmählich verschwand das Licht und als er alles in sich aufgenommen hatte, konnte Harry den Degen los lassen.   
Er legte ihn auf sein Bett.   
Ron starte ihn an und begann langsam zu sprechen. Harry? Geht es dir gut?   
Mir geht es bestens Ron beruhigte ihn Harry. Er nahm den Degen nochmal in die Hand.   
Wieder geschah etwas seltsames, die Klinge spalltete sich und bildete einen Kreis. Als sich der Kreis geschlossen hatte bildete sich eine Art Wasserschicht. Der Degen sah jetzt aus wie ein riesiger Spiegel.   
Sei vorsichtig, Harry warnte ihn Ron.  
Doch gleichdarauf erschien ein Kopf auf der Oberfläche. Es war ein blasser kahler Kopf, die Augen waren Blau die Nase hatte eine gewisse ähnlichkeit mit der von Dumbeldore. Die Lippen waren aber schmaler als dessen und der Kopf war fast so Rund wie eine Kugel.   
Guten Tag, Mr. Harry Potter. begann Harry's Gegenüber zu sprechen. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Ludwig Kaskrov, ich bin der Hüter der 4 magischen Kräfte. Ich bin ein wohl behütetes Geheimniss. Nur sehr wenige Leute wissen von meiner Existens   
Harry blickte ihn überrascht an.   
Sie fragen sich nun sicher welche Kräfte das sind. Leider muss ich sie enttäuschen wenn sie riesige Kräfte erwarten.   
Ich kann ihnen nur zeigen; Wie sie an einen Ort kommen, ich kann ihnen zeigen was wo anders geschieht und ich kann ihnen helfen sich zu verteidigen.   
Dann will ich ihnen nun mal erklären wie ich funktioniere, sagen sie einfach was sie möchten. Nehmen wir an sie möchten jemanden sehen. Dann nehmen sie mich in die Hand und sagen: Zeige mir |den Namen|. Probieren wir es gleich mal aus.   
Harry schaute Ron nachdenklich an und sagte Zeige mir Hermine Granger   
Der Kopf im Degen verschwand und er sah Hermine, wie sie immer noch Geschenke verteilte. Sie verschwand kurzdarauf wieder und der Kopf tauchte erneut auf.   
Gut gemacht, nun zeige ich ihnen wie sie mich als Wegfinder nutzen. Sagen sie einfach: Zeige den Weg nach |Name, Ort|. Probieren wir es aus.   
Harry sagte leise Zeige den Weg zu Ron Weasley Der Kopf verschwand erneut und er sah sich und Ron von oben ein Pfeil signalisierte den Weg. Wieder tauchte der Kopf auf.   
Wenn du sagst: Komm heraus. Dann kann ich den Degen verlassen und für dich Spionieren. Der Degen hilft dir zudem bei der Verteidigung, denn er verschnellert deine Reflexe. Ich verschwinde jetzt wieder, wenn ich auftauchen soll dann nehemen sie mich in die Hand und sprechen: Komm Ludwig. Die wässrige Oberfläche verschwand und der Kreis bog zurück zu einer Klinge. 

Wao Harry, was für ein Geschenk staunte Ron, als Harry den Degen beiseite legte. wer hat dir den geschickt?   
Harry nahm den Karton um nachzuschauen Ron es steht nicht dabei   
Vieleicht steht etwas auf der Karte meinte Ron.  
Harry drehte die Karte nochmals in seinen Händen herum. Doch auch hier stand nicht drauf, wehm Harry dieses Geschenk zu verdanken hatte.  
Das müssen wir Hermine erzählen Ron sprang auf aber Harry hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.  
Nein Ron, sage es niemand! sagte Harry streng.   
Aber Harry? fragte Ron widerstrebend.   
Nein Ron! bitte sage es keinem bat Harry mit nachdruck.   
Harry schob den Degen und die anderen Sachen unter sein Bett und ging dann mit Ron und Hermine in die große Halle.   
Überall standen Weinachtsbäume und es duftete nach Truthahn. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindoretisch und aßen genüsslich den Truthahn. Dazu gab es Gemüse, Knödel und eine leckere Soße. Harry nahm sich sicher drei mal Nachschlag und Hermine schaute ihn schon kritisch an.   
Wo isst du das nur alles hin, Harry? fragte sie.   
Keine Ahnung Hermine sagte Harry und nahm bereits das nächste Stück von der Gabel.   
Als er endlich Satt war. Sah er das Susan, Alice und Angie sich gerade an den Festtisch gesetzt hatten. Er stand auf und ging zu ihnen. Ron folgte ihm und setzte sich neben Susan. Er drückte ihr ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. Und sie tat es ihm Gleich.   
Heute Nachmittag ist ab vier Uhr Training. sagte Harry schnell und ging weiter zu den Huffelpuffs. Er musste kurz durch die Reihen schauen bis er Maximus entdeckte, er lief schnell zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.   
Dieser drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm Schön dich zu sehen Harry, alles gute zu Weinachten.   
Du Maximus, heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr ist Training.  
Maximus stöhnte, doch Harry schaute ihn eindringlich an.   
Na gut sagte Maximus schließlich.

Leider war Cho noch nicht in der Halle. Deshalb ging er zurück zu den Gryffindors und setzte sich neben Hermine.   
Na, was hast du alles bekommen? fragte sie ihn. Er zögerte einen moment. Nicht viel, dein Buch war das tollste.   
Hermine freute sich, das es Harry gefiel. 

Der Nachmittag verstrich schnell und am frühen Abend begann das Training. Alle tauchten rechtzeig auf. #  
wenigstens schneit es heute nicht nörgelte Ron. 

Als die sieben in der verschneiten Kabine saßen begann Harry zu sprechen. Heute üben wir Sturzflüge. Also steigt in etwa 60 m Höhe und lasst euch dann einfach nach untenfallen, zieht so spät wie möglich hoch und schießt dann senkrecht in die Höhe.  
Sie schnappten sich ihre Besen und krakeltn wieder aus der Kabine.   
Der Schnee war mittlerweile so hoch wie ein Stockwerk eines Hauses. 

Cho, wartest du bitte sagte Harry als sie gerade die Hütte verlassen wollte. Sie drehte sich um und sah das Harry, in seiner Tasche kramte.   
Ich habe hier etwas für dich sagte er leise. Er drehte sich um und gab ihr ein bewegtes Foto von ihm.   
Sie schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. Dann griff Harry in seine Tasche.   
Schließe bitte deine Augen Cho schloss ihre Augen und Harry nahm ihre Hand. Er steckte ihr einen kleinen Ring auf den Finger. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und bestaunte ihn.   
Harry des ist wunderschön bedankte sie sich, und viel ihm um den Hals.  
Dann griff sie in ihre Innentasche und zog ein kleines Buch hervor. Der Titel lautete, "Quidditch, Taktiken und Trainingstipps".   
Harry schlug es auf und schaute kruz hinein.   
Danke Cho! freute er sich. Cho legte das Bild von Harry auf die Bank, Harry hingegen steckte sich das Buch in eine Manteltasche und die beiden verliesen den Raum.   
Die anderen Trainierten bereits hart. Ron wäre fast auf den Boden geknallt und welchen er dann nur mit seinen Füßen kaschierte.   
Cho setzte sich auf den Besen und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Harry zog das Buch herraus und las etwas.   
Die Überschriften klangen alle gleich "Was tun wenn der Gegner stärker ist wie man selbst" oder "Wie werden meine Spieler stärker"  
Harry? Willst du hier erfrieren? fragte Ron und schwebte zu ihm herunter. Harry steckt das Buch schnell in seine Tasche und erhob sich in Lüfte.   
Um 18 Uhr verliesen sie erschöpft den Quidditchplatz und begaben sich zurück zum Schloss. In dieser Nacht schlief Harry wieder seit langer Zeit unruhig. Und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte erlebte er eine Böse Überraschung.


	14. Die Abreise

So nun gehts weiter....  
wieder einiges vorne Weg. Ich habe hier Teile, wie schon im letzten Kapitel aus der Story, "Schwesterchen" genommen und sie in meine eingebaut. Da ich einfach der festen überzeugung bin, das die Gefühle, die Sehnsuch und die Angst vor der Zukunft wahnsinnig gut an den Leser gebracht werden. 

Die Abreise 

Harry öffnete seine Augen, unglaubliche Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper. Seine Arme fühlten sich an, wie wenn sie abgestorben wären. Harry schaute herum, er war nicht mehr in seinem Bett, er war in der Eingangshalle, doch er stand dort nicht, er hing an seinen Armen, sie über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden, von der Decke. Auch seine Beine taub und zusammen gebunden worden.   
Er wollte schreien, einfach nur schreien, aber brachte aber keinen Ton hervor. Tränen liefen über seine Wange und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. 

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und es konnte nicht mehr lang dauern bis die ersten Lehrer ihn so sahen und ihn retteten.   
Harrys Wünsche erfüllten sich auch promt, denn Mr. Dumbeldore kam gut gelaunt und pfeifend die Treppe hinunten. Doch als er in die Eingangshalle trat, stieß er vor Schreck einen Schrei aus und lies dabei seinen Zauberstab fallen.   
Oh mein Gott, Harry! er rannte zu ihm und sprach einen kurzen Zauberspruch.   
Harrys Fesseln lösten sich und er schwebte langsam zur Erde. Als Harry auf dem Boden gelandet war. Schloß er seine Augen...

Harry! Bitte wach wieder auf. Er konnte nicht sprechen oder seine Augen öffnen. Auch wusste er nicht wehm diese Stimme gehörte. Er wusste nur das sein Kopf schmerzte und etwas seine Hand hielt.   
Er versuchte der Person zu zeigen, das er wach war und schloss unter größter Kraftaufwendung die Hand.   
Er ist wach! schrie die Stimme.   
Harry hörte wie sich schnell Schritte näherten.   
Geh bitte beiseite Hermine sagte eine andere Stimme und die Hand, die Harry gerade gedückt hatte verschwand.   
Er ist schon wach, aber noch sehr schwach hörte er.   
Mit aller Kraft öffnete er seine Augen, alles war verschwommen und helle Lichter blendeten ihn. Er begann sich wieder zu erinnern was passiert war, wer er war, wer die Menschen um ihn herum waren.   
Er schaute in das Gesicht eines rothaarigen Jungen.   
Ron sagte er schwach und leise.   
Der Junge lächelte und kam mit einem Mädchen näher.   
Hermine? fragte er weiter, so leise das man es kaum verstehen vermochte. Auch sie lächelte und nahm wieder seine Hand.   
Endlich Harry, du bist wieder wach. Wir dachten du würdest nie wieder aufwachen. sagte sie erleichtert. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und hörte nur noch zu. Kommt ihr beiden. Er muss sich nun ausruhen. Heute Abend ist er sicher wieder auf den Beinen. Aber ihr wisst auch was das bedeutet, er wird uns verlassen. Hermine und Ron seufzten und gingen schweren Herzens aus dem Raum.   
Harry, du musst jetzt weiter schlafen, heute Abend verlässt du uns leider  
Als Harry diese Worte hörte begann er zu zittern, ihm fielein was Dumbeldore gesagt hatte. Wenn noch etwas merkwürdiges passiert, dann müsste er Hogwarts verlassen.   
Doch Harry dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern schlief ein.   
Als er wieder aufwachte fühlte er sich wesentlich stärker. Sein Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr und die Arme waren nicht mehr lahm. Er setzte sich in das Bett, und sah das er im Krankensaal von Hogwarts lag. Umihn herum war ein Vorhang gezogen. Harry entschloss sich dazu, aufzustehen, seine Kleider lagen neben ihm auf einem Nachttisch, er nahm sie und zog sich an.   
Seine Beine fühlten sich noch recht wacklig an, aber er war sicher, das er laufen konnte. Er schob den Vorhang leise zur seite und schaute in das Gesicht einer überraschten Mrs. Offe.   
Ahh Mr. Potter, ich wollte sie gerade wecken. Setzen sich sich bitte und lassen wir uns sehen wie es ihnen geht.   
Harry machte wieder kehrt und setzte sich in das Bett. Ja, alles bestens, bitte folgen sie mir   
Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Türe hinaus auf den Korridor.   
Hogwarts hatte sich verändert, keine Weinachtsbäume mehr, kein Plätzchengeruch, als Harry aus einem Fenster sah, stellte er überrascht fest, dass selbst der Schnee verschwunden war.  
Mrs. Offe, wie lang habe ich geschlafen.  
Sie seufzte. Mr. Potter, sie waren drei Wochen nicht wach.   
Sie hielten vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbeldores Büro. Harry wusste was jetzt kommen würde.   
In Dumbeldores Büro saßen die Leute vom Zauberministerium.   
Guten Tag Mr. Potter. Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder besser. begrüste ihn ein sehr bedrückter Dumbeldore.  
Leider ist dieses Treffen trauriger Natur. Sie wissen, das sie nun Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Sie werden an einem geheimen Ort gebracht. Dort werden Sie leben, für den rest ihres Lebens. Wir bitten Sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Freunden und Bekannten zu hegen. sagte die Dame vom Ministeriumk, Mrs Xerum.  
Harry schaute Dumbeldore verzweifelt an. Sie wollen mir alles nehmen was ich habe, dachte er sich und wieder durchfuhr ihn Panik, Harry wollte einfach nur weglaufen, sich verstecken. Dann viel ihn ein Zitat aus dem Buch von Hermine ein...

Die Dinge sind nie so,  
wie sie sind. Sie sind immer das,  
was man aus ihnen macht. 

Harry, deine Sachen sind schon gepackt. Wir gehen nun nach Hogsmade  
Hogsmade war das Dorf vor Hogwarts   
Dort setzt du dich in den Zug. Er bringt die an den Ort, wo du leben wirst. Dort etwarten dich zwei Menschen, sie werden dir helfen dich zurecht zufinden sagte der alte Mann vom Zauberministerum.   
Alle standen auf und verliesen den Raum. Draußen standen schon Hermine, Cho und Ron und neben ihnen seine Koffer.  
Alles in Ordnung, Harry? fragte Cho, doch sie wusste das garnichts in Ordnung war, darum ergriff sie seine Hand.  
Stetigen Schrittes verliesen sie Hogwarts. Harry's Tränen tropften wie regen auf den Boden und durchweg wimmerte er Ich will nicht  
Ron und Hermine liefen neben ihnen und schauten genauso bedrückt und traurig drein.   
Am Bahnsteig angekommen wartete der Zug schon.   
Darf ich mich noch verabschieden? fragte Harry bedrückt. Dumbeldore nickte. Harry ging zu Ron und nahm seine Hand. Ron weinte und Harry liefen nun noch mehr Tränen aus den Augen.   
Ron, mein Freund. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, irgendwann. Es tut mir leid Ron drückte ihn ein Bild in die Hand.   
Das du mich auch nicht vergisst sagte er und schob Harry weiter zu Cho.   
Sie weinte noch viel mehr. Harry, bitte denk an mich. Bitte   
Harry schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte leise Das werde ich, mein Leben lang, doch denke du bitte daran,   
Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen!  
Sind sie verschwunden, so magst du noch  
Existieren, aber du hast aufgehört zu leben.  
und ich möchte das du lebst.  
Sie nickte und küsste ihn nocheinmal.  
Dann ging Harry weiter zu Hermine.

Sie zog Harry so fest an sich, als wolle sie ihn für immer so festhalten.   
Dich liebt' ich immer. Dich lieb ich noch heut und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit flüsterte sie.   
Er sah ihr in die Augen. Was man nicht aufgibt, hat man nie verloren  
Als ob ich das je könnte! murmelte Hermine. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!  
Harry, es ist jetzt Zeit, der Zug fährt gleich ab! rief Dumbeldore. Er konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören und wusste genau, dass er sich nicht darum sorgte, dass er den Zug verpassen könnte, nein, er sorgte sich, dass zwischen ihm und Hermine jetzt noch mehr passieren könnte.   
Ich werde ich nie vergessen, ich werde dich finden wisperte Hermine.  
Ich bin immer bei dir, vergesse das bitte nie flüsterte Harry.   
Dann ließ Harry sie langsam los, hielt ihre Hand noch bis als letztes fest.   
Er öffnete die Zugtür und stieg ein, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, setze er sich in ein Abteil.   
Als der Zug anfuhr, sah er aus dem Fenster. Alle standen sie dort, seine Freunde, seine Lehrer. Plötzlich aber riss Hermine los und rannte dem Zug hinterher. Sie schrie irgendetwas, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. Dann fuhr der Zug um die Kurve. Sie war fort.   
Er musste plötzlich an den einen Satz aus dem Buch denken, den Hermine eingekreist hatte.   
Wir träumten voneinander und sind davon erwacht. Wir leben, um uns zu lieben, und sinken zurück in die Nacht.   
Ja, so könnte man unsere Beziehung wohl beschreiben, dachte er sich.   
Er kramte gedankenverloren in seiner Tasche und plötzlich hielt ich einen Zettel in der Hand. Er entfaltete ihn.   
Er war von Hermine, er erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Sie musste ihm den Zettel eben noch zugesteckt haben.   
We are together  
and never apart.  
Maybe at distance  
but never at heart.   
Harry seufzte. Ja, Hermine hatte Recht.   
Er starte aus den Fenster und sah endlose Felder an ihm vorbei ziehen. Erschöpft von den anstrengungen nickte er schließlich ein.


	15. Das neue Leben

So nun gehts weiter....  


Das neue Leben

Die Bremsen quietschten und Harry wachte auf. Die grautrübe Sonne war verschwunden und die nächtliche Finsternis hatte sich über das Land gelegt, Harry war in einer anderen Welt, hohe Häuser umragten ihn und der Schein von vorbeihuschenden Laternen blendeten seine noch schläfrigen Augen. Die Abteiltüre öffnete sich und eine ältere Dame lugte hinein.   
Mr. Potter, wir sind angekommen, bitte packen sie ihre Sachen und kommen Sie. Die Türe schnallte wieder zu.   
Harry dachte an Hermine und Ron, was machen sie wohl gerade.   
Da spürte er, wie sein Freundschaftsring warm wurde, und er wusste dass sie an ihn dachten. Eine kleine Träne suchte sich den Weg über seine Wange.   
Er nahm seine Koffer und den Käfig von Hedwig und verlies das Abteil. Die Gänge im Zug waren hell beleuchtet. Langsam bahnte sich der Hogwartsexpress Richtung Bahnhof und Harry ging zu einer Türe. Die Wagen stoppten, die Türe öffnete sich.   
Draußen warteten eine alte Hexe und ein alter Zauberer   
Harry, komm lass dir helfen sagte der Zauberer und nahm Harry einen Koffer ab.   
Ich bin Luis und das ist Feila stellte sich der alte Man vor. Sein Gesicht war von tiefen Falten durchdrungen und er hatte eine halb Glatze. Sie Frau hatte schulterlanges graues Haar, sie trug eine Brille mit kleinen Gläsern.   
Komm schon. Harry sagte sie freundlich.   
Er folgte den Beiden, zu Harry's Beruhigung glühte sein Ring förmlich. Sie bleiben bei einem Auto stehen.   
Lege deine Koffer hinten rein und steig in den Wagen. sagte der Zauberer und machte eine andeutende Handbewegung, während er mit der anderen Hand das Auto aufschloss. Harry legte traurig die Koffer in den Kofferraum und stellte Hedwigskäfig auf die Rückbank. Schließlich setzte er sich neben den Käfig.   
Harry, wie geht es dir? fragte die Hexe.  
Harry antwortete aber nicht, er war in den Gedanken in Hogwarts. Die alte Dame seufzte und schaute ihren Mann betroffen an. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie fuhren Stunden lang, und niemand im Auto sagte einen Ton. Als sie endlich wieder stoppten war es bereits Mittag.   
Harry, du musst etwas essen sagte die Hexe als sie ausstiegen. Harry blickte sich traurig um, Nichts dachte er. Gar nichts, nur dieses Haus, und öder Wald er Atmete tief durch und antwortete dann Nein ich will nichts. Wo ist mein Zimmer   
Der Zauberer sagte einlanden folge mir   
Er trottete los, während Hauselfen die Koffer begannen aus dem Auto zu hieven.   
Das Haus, in das Harry gerade eintrat, war völlig aus Holz. Und wunderbar eingerichtet. Er folgte Luis die knarrende Treppe hinauf.   
An der ersten Türe hielt er und öffnete sie.   
Harry, das ist dein Zimmer. sagte er und lies Harry eintreten. Es war ein klein, links von ihm stand ein Bett direkt vor ihm stand ein alter massiver Schreibtisch. Dahinter war ein kleines Fenster mit Blick in den Wald. Neben den Schreibtisch stand ein winziger Schrank. Harry trat in das Zimmer und schaute sich um.   
Da hörte er eine laut schimpfende Hedwig und Leila schrie, lasst die Eule los.   
Luis sah das Harry erschrocken war und nach unten rennen wollte Keinen Grund zur sorge, die Hauselfen haben es nur gut gemeint. Ich geh jetzt mal wieder, gleich kommen deine Sachen. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und Harry setzte sich auf das Bett.   
Das war es also, hier sollte er leben. Wieder ging die Türe auf und zwei schwer beladene Hauselfen kamen ins Zimmer. Sie legten die Koffer mit einem Bitteschön Sir. ab und gingen gleich wieder.   
Harry starte die Koffer an, ihm war einfach nur schlecht, schweren Herzens nahm dann doch den ersten Koffer und machte ihn auf. Seine Schulsachen lagen darin.   
Wieder dachte er an das vergangene. Doch er klappte schnell den Koffer zu und schob ihn an die Wand.   
Dann machte er den nächsten auf. Dort lagen seine Kleider drin. Er nahm sie wehmütig und stapelte sie in den Schrank. Nun machte er den letzten Koffer auf.   
Dort lagen sie die wichtigen Dinge, die Harry besaß. Sein Besen, sein Tarnumhang, eine Menge Fotos aus einer Zeit wo er glücklich war. Der Degen lag da und auch das Quidditch Trikot. Hermine hatte ihm den blauen Pulli hineingelegt, denn sie sich zusammen mit ihm, und Ron, in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte.   
Er hob den Pulli hoch und roch daran Hermine seufzte er und legte ihn neben sich. Unter dem Pullover hatte Ron eine rote Strähne seiner Haare abgeschnitten und verzaubert, so das sie nicht auseinander vielen.   
Meine Freunde, ich werde euch nie vergessen seufzte er leise und begann zu weinen.   
Leila musste mitgehört haben denn die Türe ging langsam auf und sie trat ein   
Harry, es muss schwer für dich sein, du hast so wunderbare Freunde verlassen müssen, doch glaube mir, irgendwann wirst du sie wieder sehen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und tröstete ihn.   
Harry, du kannst einem so leid tun... seufzte sie. In einer Stunde gibt es essen sie stand auf und lies Harry alleine.   
Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und griff nach dem Degen.   
Komm Ludwig sagte er leise.   
Sofort verformte sich die Klinge und Ludwig tauchte auf.   
Hallo, mein Meister, wie kann ich ihnen Helfen? fragte er erwürdig.   
Zeige mir Hermine Granger sagte Harry. Sofort verschwand Ludwig und er sah Hermine gerade beim Abendessen. Sie griff sich an den Finger und schaute kurz nach oben, wie wenn sie wüsste dass Harry zuschaute.   
Hermine, du fehlst mir so wisperte Harry und fuhr mit dem Finger über die wässrige Oberfläche.   
Zeige mir Ron sagte er etwas später. Hermine verschwand und er sah Ron, er redete gerade mit Hagrid.   
Von Hagrid habe ich mich nicht mal verabschieden können, dachte er bedrückt. Er legte den Degen neben sich und nahm das Hogwarts Trikot in die Hand.   
Wer wird für mich spielen? Er legte sich in sein Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er sah sich, wie er flog, wie er mit den anderen Trainierte. Harry nickte fast ein als er ein Gurren hörte.   
Hallo Hedwig. grüßte er seine Eule und tappte zum Tisch. Komm her er streckte seinen Arm aus und Hedwig landete auf ihm.   
Na wie geht es dir denn? fragte er und kraulte ihr den Bauch.   
Hedwig flog wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus und Harry setze sich erneut auf sein Bett. Sein Blick fiel wieder in den Koffer, das Trikot hatte die Kekse verdeckt, die Hagrid ihm zu Weinachten geschenkt hatte.   
Er nahm einen und entschloss sich nach unten zu gehen.  
Dort saßen eine verzweifelte Leila und ein verzweifelter Luis.   
Sie merkten nicht dass Harry hinter ihnen stand und sprachen weiter.   
Luis, es war falsch, denn Jungen aus Hogwarts zu nehmen, es war einfach falsch. Der Arme Junge stirbt noch an seinem Kummer, bevor er von Du-weißt-schon-wehn erwischt wird. Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Und an diesem Ort den Rest des Lebens zu verbringen, ist schlimmer als der Tod, hier in diesem Zauberwald, ohne Freunde, ohne andere Menschen. Du weist Luis, wir müssen ihn morgen verlassen. Sie schaute ihren Mann bedrückt an.   
Harry, komm bitte herein sagte dieser. Leila drehte sich um und blinzelte Harry erschrocken an.   
Harry schlich in das große Wohnzimmer und setzte sich verstimmt an den Tisch zu Luis und Leila.   
Harry hast du alles gehört? fragte sie mit einem immer noch erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck.   
Ich denke schon antwortete Harry vorsichtig.  
Sie seufzte. Und schaute bedrückt auf den Boden.  
Sie werden mich also morgen verlassen? fragte Harry, dem mittlerweile fast alles egal war.   
Ja Harry, wir kommen einmal in der Woche vorbei und bringen dir das nötigste. sagte Luis.  
Dann bin ich also ein Gefangner sagte Harry barsch und stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, fuchtelte mit ihm herum und sofort löste sich der Tisch in einen Haufen Schlangen auf.   
Luis und Leila sprangen auf und starten Harry erschrocken an.   
Kommt verschwindet sagte er zu den Schlangen. Diese krochen durch das Fenster und hinaus in den Wald.   
Du kannst Parsell sprechen? sagte Leila überrascht. Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Wut. Ja, sie kleine nichts Nutziege Hexe. Ich könnte sie auf der Stelle in kleine Stücke zerhecheln und jede Woche ein Teilen von ihnen ins Zauberreiministerium schicken. Was wollen die Tun? Gefangen haben sie mich ja bereits, sollen sie mich doch töten, dann bin ich wenigstens mein elendes Leben hier los.   
Harry kniete sich hin und begann zu weinen. Leila kam zu ihm gelaufen und legte ihren Arm um ihn.   
Das ist alles zuviel für ihn, das schafft der Junge nicht sagte sie zu Luis.   
Der kam langsam näher und kniete sich dann auch auf den Boden strich Harry über den Kopf Ich weis, Leila. Ich weis. stand wieder auf und entfachte im Kamin ein Feuer. Er streute etwas Pulver hinein, trat geduckt in den niedrigen Kaminschaft, murmelte einen kurzen Satz und verschwand.   
Wo ist er hin fragte Harry.   
Leila half ihm auf. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Komm las uns etwas essen.   
Sie ging mit Harry in die Küche. Dort waren die Hauselfen gerade mit Kochen fertig und trugen das Abendmahl auf. Sie hatten eine Suppe gekocht, dazu gab es Brot und Würstchen.   
Als sie fertig gespeist hatten war es bestimmt schon 18 Uhr. Der Wald war dunkel, und man konnte das Heulen von Wölfen hören.   
Harry, ich gehe nun auch sagte Leila.   
Vergesse bitte eines nie, gehe nachts nicht aus dem Haus, dort draußen lauert hinter jeder Tanne eine neue Gefahr. Sie öffnete die Türe, stieg in den Wagen und fuhr in den Wald, wie wenn dort keiner wäre.   
Harry schaute ihr nach bis die Lichter verschwunden waren, er lies die Türe ins schloss fallen. 


	16. Das Buch Zerateck

So nun gehts weiter....  


Das Buch Zerateck

Harry ging zurück in die Küche und lies sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Was hatte er getan, wer tat ihm so etwas an.   
Sir? sagte eine fipsige Stimme.   
Harry schaute hoch und sah das es eine der beiden Hauselfen war.   
Alles in Ordnung Sir? fragte der Elf vorsichtig.   
Harry sah ihn an, er erinnerte ihn an Dobby.   
Wie ist dein Name. fragte Harry.   
Der Elf legte seine Arme auf den Tisch Sir. Ich bin Ginges und das ist meine Frau Truta. Sir.   
Setzt euch, bitte sagte Harry.   
Sie setzten sich auf die beiden freien Stühle.   
Sir. Sie schauen nicht gut aus sagte Truta, ihre Stimme war noch fipsiger.  
Nein. Mir geht es nicht gut. Ich habe alles verloren was mir lieb ist. Ich weis nicht mal mehr ob ich noch Harry Potter heiße.  
Harry stand auf und verlies mit hängendem Kopf die Küche, schaute sich kurz um und entschloss sich in sein Zimmer zu gehen.   
Der Degen lag immer noch auf seinem Bett und zeigte Ron. Harry seufzte als er sah wie Ron schlief.   
Er nahm den Degen in die Hand und sagte, zeig mir den Weg hier raus, aus diesem Wald. Ron verschwand und Ludwig tauchte auf.   
Sir, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen den Weg nicht zeigen, das hier ist ein Zauberwald. Nur ein Wehrwolf kennt den Weg.  
Ein Wehrwolf? versicherte sich Harry.   
Ja Sir.   
Ludwig, zeige mir Professor Lupin.   
Ludwig verschwand und Harry sah einen magernen Mann. Er saß in einer kargen Hütte und nippte an einem Glas.   
Ludwig kannst du mir sagen wo er ist. sagte Harry blitzschnell.   
Ja Sir. Er ist im Norden von England.   
Danke Ludwig, zeige mir bitte Hermine  
Hermine tauchte wieder auf. Sie saß in der Bibliothek und las wieder in einem Buch. Sie war ganz alleine und alles um sie herum war Dunkel. Harry legte sich in sein Bett und schaute Hermine ewig zu. Als sie dann aufstand, sagte er Ludwig, dass er gehen könnte.   
Der Degen wurde wieder ein Degen und Harry legte ihn beiseite.   
In der gleichen Bewegung griff er nach den Bildern, die Ron und Hermine ihm mitgegeben hatten. Sie zeigten Ron und Hermine, beide winkten ihm freudig zu.   
Er lächelte und schlief letzten Endes mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. 

  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn das Krähen eines Hahns. Blizelnd blickte er sich im Zimmer um, es war kein schlimmer Traum, dachte er sich. Die durch das Fenster hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn in der Nase und brachten ihn zum niesen.   
Doch er wollte noch nicht aufstehen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um weiter zu schlafen.   
Einige Zeit später kam Ginges mit dem Frühstück in sein Zimmer.   
Guten Morgen. Sir. Ihr Frühstück weckte ihn der Hauself. Harry zog die Decke von seinem Kopf weg und schaute den Elfen verdrossen an. Guten Morgen Ginges. sagte Harry.   
Sir. Sie sind so höflich und gut zu uns. bedankte sich Ginges und verlies den Raum. Harry stand auf und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Dort standen gut duftende Brötchen mit Marmelade. In einer Tasse war warmer Kakao.   
Harry nahm ein Brötchen und bis genüsslich davon ab.   
Sein Blick viel dabei durch das Fenster in den Dunklen Wald. Es schien ihm dass er beobachtet würde, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.  
Als er fertig gegessen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg, das Haus zu erkunden. Harry ging die Treppe herunter, unten traf er Truta.   
Truta, kannst du mir das Haus zeigen? fragte Harry neugierig.  
Ja. Sir, gerne antwortete diese.   
Truta ging nach links und öffnete Harry die Türe zur Küche. Das hier ist die Küche, dort drüben ist ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie lief nach rechts, links war die Haustüre und öffnete die nächste Türe.   
Dort ist der Keller. Die Türe, dort unten, ist schon Ewigkeiten verschlossen. Die größten Zauberer haben sie nicht aufbekommen, sie deutete hinab und schloss die Türe schnell wieder.   
Es ging um eine Ecke herum nach links. Truta öffnete die nächste Türe.   
Hier ist das Bade Zimmer.   
Bevor Harry aber hinein schauen konnte, hatte sie die Türe wieder geschlossen.   
Dort hinten ist das Schlafzimmer von Ginges und Truta. Sie deutete auf eine Türe am Ende des Ganges. Wenn sie die Treppe weiter hoch gehen kommen sie in den Speicher, doch dort oben ist nichts, nur Staub  
Harry drehte sich um und ging aus dem Haus heraus. Draußen war nichts, nur ein Stück wiese und riesige Tannen um ihn herum.   
Er ging an den Waldrand und wollte in den Wald laufen, doch dieser wich vor ihm zurück. Enttäuscht ging er wieder ins Haus und beschloss Ron und Hermine beim Unterricht zuzusehen.   
Doch wie Harry feststellen musste saßen sie nicht im Unterricht. Sie saßen im Büro von Mr. Dumbeldore. Hermine und Ron schauten sehr entsetzt und auch Dumbeldore war bleich. Er hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand.  
Harry sagte Ludwig sage mir was in Hogwarts vorgeht.   
Gewiss begann Ludwig.   
Gerade ist bekannt geworden, dass die Leute, die dich hier hergebracht haben, tot aufgefunden wurden. Sie waren die einzigen die wussten wo du bist.   
Harry setzte sich.   
Sie glauben Voldemort hat dich schon längst getötet. sprach Ludwig ununterbrochen weiter.   
Ludwig kann ich ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? fragte Harry aufgeregt. Doch die Nachricht kam bereits.   
Hermine und Ron sprangen auf und schrieen etwas.   
Sie deuteten dabei auf ihren Ring.   
In Dumbeldores Gesicht machte sich etwas Erleichterung breit.   
Sir. Sie können ihnen eine Nachricht schicken, durch mich. meinte Ludwig antwortend.

Harry schaute ihn fragen an. Sie müssen mit nur sagen wohin ich gehen soll und ich gehe an jeden Ort. Was sie in dem Degen sagen, sage ich. Sie sind ich.   
Harry zögerte kurz aber sagte dann. Gehe nach Hogwarts   
Eine kleine Blitzkugel flog aus der Oberfläche und einen kurzen Moment später, sah Harry, in den Spiegel die Tore von Hogwarts.   
Ihr müsst mir sagen Sir was ich machen soll hörte er Ludwig.  
Gehe ins Schloss sagte Harry und sah wie sich die Tore an der Pforte zu Hogwarts öffneten und Ludwig den Weg hinauf schritt.   
HALT hörte er. Ludwig drehte sich um und Harry sah das es Hagrid war der ihn angehalten hatte.   
Spreche mein Herr, ich sage das was sie sagen Belehrte Ludwig Harry schnell.  
Hallo Hagrid. Ich bin's Harry.  
Hagrid schaute nun noch verärgerter. Verlassen sie sofort Hogwarts   
Er packte Ludwig am Arm und wollte ihn schon rauswerfen.   
Halt Hagrig schrie Harry in die Oberfläche.   
Ich kann es beweisen, ich bin Harry   
Hagrid lies Ludwig los und setze ihn wieder auf den Boden.   
Dann beweisen sie mal sagte Hagrid ernst und hasserfüllt.   
Hagrid, dein Zwergdrache, er heißt Hugo. Die Spinnen im Wald, ihr Anführer heißt Argon. Hagrid schaute Ludwig verblüfft an.   
Woher wissen Sie? fragte Hagrid.   
Weil ich Harry bin. antwortete er. Ich muss sofort zu Dumbeldore.   
Hagrid glaubte ihm, nur Harry konnte das wissen, nur Harry. Hagrid deutete Ludwig ihm zu folgen. Im Schloss war es wie immer, Schüler rannten herum, Snape und Filch terrorisierten sie. Sie traten in den Vorraum. Warten Sie, äh Harry, bitte hier Hagrid kopfte an die Türe, Dumbeldore bat ihn herein.   
Hallo Hagrid. Wie geht es ihnen? Was kann ich für Sie tun?   
Harry hörte wie Hagrid etwas tuschelte, dann öffnete sich die Zimmertüre und Hagrid kam wieder heraus.   
Gehen Sie rein sagte Hagrid und hielt ihm die Türe auf.  
Ron, Hermine und Dumbeldore schauten sehr überrascht als Ludwig hereinkam.  
Dumbeldore stand auf und bot Ludwig einen Platz an.   
Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun sagte Dumbeldore misstrauisch.   
Mr. Dumbeldore, ich weis ich dürfte das nicht, aber ich bin's Harry, ich wollte ihnen sagen das es mir gut geht und Voldemort mich nicht gefunden hat   
Dumbeldore schaute ihn entsetzt an.   
Hermine schrie Wie können sie nur... und Ron holte zum Schlag aus.  
Harry schrie Halt. Ich bin's Harry. Wie kann ich es beweisen? 

Harry überlegte kurz. 

Hermine als ich mit dem Zug abgefahren bin, da hast du mir einen Zettel zugesteckt auf ihm stand.   
We are together  
and never apart.  
Maybe at distance  
but never at heart.  
Hermine schluckte. Woher konnte ihr Gegenüber davon wissen, war er wirklich Harry?   
Wie ist das möglich fragte Sie.   
Ron du weist es, der Degen verleit mir diese Kraft, die Kraft der vier.  
Eine Pause entstand.   
Harry, schön das es dir gut geht. sagte Dumbeldore nun wieder gelassener.   
Du solltest aber wieder gehen, du bist an dem Ort sicher, an dem du bist sagte er.  
Harry starte Hermine an, dann Ron, beide starten ihn ungläubig an. Dumbeldore hatte Recht. 

Ludwig, komm her sagte Harry schweren Herzens.  
Der Körper in Dumbeldores Büro löste sich in helles Licht auf und verschwand.   
Er tauchte neben Harry wieder auf. Jetzt sah Harry zum ersten mal wie Ludwig aussah. Und er erkannte ihn wieder.   
Ludwig, du warst doch der Mann im Tropfenden Kessel, und der Mann auf dem Zauberkongress sagte Harry überrascht.   
Sehr recht Meister antwortete Ludwig und verschwand in den Degen.   
Dieser formte sich zurück und Harry ging nach unten.   
Er hatte Riesen Hunger. Glücklicherweise waren die Elfen gerade mit kochen fertig, er aß sich satt und ging dann schlafen.   
Der nächste Morgen kam schneller wie erhofft. Als er aufwachte fühlte er sich wieder einmal schlecht.   
Seine Narbe schmerzte und als Harry mit der Hand darüber fuhr merkte er, dass seine Narbe blutete.   
Erschrocken stand Harry auf und führte an sich selbst einen Heilzauber aus.   
Sofort war die Blutung gestillt und Harry konnte sich von seinen Schock erholen.   
Warum blutet meine Narbe? Fragte Harry sich den ganzen Vormittag, er fand aber nur eine, unmögliche Antwort darauf, Voldemort, doch das konnte nicht sein, Voldemort konnte ihn hier nicht finden, oder etwa doch?  
Gegen Mittag beschloss Harry, sich den Keller näher anzuschauen. Er öffnete die Kellertüre, ein fauliger Geruch kroch ihn in die Nase, vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinab.   
Unten war wieder eine Türe, so wir Truta gesagt hatte. Er drückte die Klinge hinunter und zu seinem erstaunen öffnete sich die Türe langsam unter einem ohrenbetäubendem knarren und reißen.   
Es schien ihm als sei sie hunderten von Jahren verschlossen gewesen, denn den Boden konnte man nicht mehr erkennen, er war verdeckt von einer Staubdecke. Am Ende des Raumes stand eine art Altar. Auf ihm lag ein großes altes Buch. Harry tapte vorsichtig näher.   
"Das Haus Zerateck" stand darauf.   
Harry wusste was für eine Gefahr von Büchern ausgehen konnte. Er selbst war schon zu oft in deren Bann geraten. Dennoch Klappte er es auf. In dem Buch stand etwas in sehr alter Schrift die Harry nicht entziffern konnte. Er blätterte weiter und sah auf einmal ein Bild, das dem Bild was Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte sehr ähnlich war.   
Es war eindeutig das Amulett der sieben Geister. Harry blätterte weiter und auf einmal begann das Buch von selbst zu blättern.   
Harry ging schnell zurück. Plötzlich gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz und inmitten des Raumes erschien ein Geist. Er hatte einen langen Bart und einen langen Umhang an. Sein Gesicht sah sehr alt aus. Und dann begann er zu sprechen.

Hallo Harry Potter. Ich bin Zerateck. Ich habe mich gefragt, wann ich sie endlich treffen werde. Harry schaute verdutzt.   
Wer sind sie? Wieso mich treffen? fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Ich bin Zerateck mir gehört das fünfte Haus. Nun schaute Harry noch verdutzter und ungläubig den Geist an. Das fünfte Haus?   
Ja Harry Potter. In den Anfängen von Hogwarts habe ich es als fünfter Erbauer erschaffen. 

Und warum gibt es ihr Haus heute nicht mehr?

Eine berechtigte Frage. Ich habe damals versucht Slytherin zu töten. Und dann hat man mich an diesem Ort hier verbannt.   
Anfangs hatte ich die Hoffnung ihn irgendwann einmal zu verlassen. Doch schon bald hatte ich die Hoffnung verloren und habe begonnen dieses Buch zuschreiben. Mein Ganzes Wissen und meine ganze Zauberkraft ist in ihm verewigt. Durch ihr berühren des Buches haben Sie, Harry Potter, die Zauberkraft und das Wissen in sich aufgenommen. Schauen sie Der Geist flog auf Harry zu deutete auf das Buch.   
Es war leer. Harry erschrak. Wer war dieser Geist? Er holte seinen Zauberstab. Schwang ihn kurz und dachte nur daran den Staub in Wasser zu verwandeln und schon stand der Raum Unterwasser und durch nochmaliges kurzes Schwingen des Stabes, und des Denkens, aus Wasser wird Stein. Wurde das Wasser zu sein.  
Harry Potter nun geht von dannen. Ihr werdet schon vermisst. Und vergesst nicht. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht kommt zu mir.  
Harry verlies den Raum und ging hoch in die Küche.   
Er hatte den ganzen Abend das unheimliche Gefühl das er beobachtet wurde. Im Wald meinte er, da war etwas, doch er erkannte nicht was.


	17. Die Flucht

So nun gehts weiter....  


Die Flucht 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, Harry dachte nur noch wenig an Hogwarts, er war zu beschäftigt seine neuen Kräfte auszuprobieren. Und er wurde Tag für Tag besser. Doch dann, eines Nachts, hatte er diesen Traum.  
Er war zurück in Hogwarts, doch Hogwarts war nicht mehr das, was es einst war. Dumbeldore sowie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen, kämpften gegen Voldemort. Es war so real, so echt.   
Harry schreckte hoch.   
In seinem Zimmer war es stockfinster, doch er spürte das jemand da war.   
Wer ist da? fragte er mit Angsterfüllter Stimme.   
Eine leise hauchen strich in Harrys Ohr. Ich bin der, der ich bin.   
Harry wich zurück um die Person zu sehen die dort sprach.   
W-was wollen sie? fragte Harry mit klappernden Knochen.   
Harry Potter. Ich beobachte euch schon lange. Seit auf der Hut die Stimme klang bedrohlich.   
Was ihr gerade gesehen habt wird geschehen, wenn ihr nicht von hier flieht 

Wie soll ich von hier fliehen? fragte Harry. Was soll ich den tun?  
Harry Potter, nur einer kann euch helfen, ihr wisst wen ich meine.  
Lupin murmelte Harry leise.   
Die Stimme, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Nehmt meinen Degen, und ruft ihn zu euch, nur ihr, mit dem Wissen von Zerateck, könnt uns retten  
Aber wie fragte Harry.   
Doch niemand antwortete ihm.   
Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte Lumos eine kleine Flame kam aus Harrys Zauberstab und erhellte das Zimmer.   
Niemand war zu sehen.   
Harry beschloss weiter zu schlafen und am nächsten morgen darüber nachzudenken.  
Er konnte aber nicht schlafen, immer musste er an die Worte denken, an die Worte dieser bedrohlichen, körperlosen Stimme. Was ihr gerade gesehen habt, wird geschehen, wenn ihr von hier flieht   
Nach einiger Zeit hielt es Harry einfach nicht mehr aus. Er nahm den Degen und sagte Gehe zu Professor Lupin   
Ludwig hatte wohl gerade geschlafen, denn er schaute ihn an, wie wenn er nicht verstehen würde was Harry sagt.   
Ludwig, gehe Professor Lupin wieder holte er.  
Verzeihung Sir. Ich habe geschlafen. Wie ihr wünscht entschuldigte sich Ludwig und verschwand.   
Einige Sekunden später sah Harry, Lupin in seinem Bett liegen.   
Professor flüsterte Harry.   
Lupin schreckte auf und schaute Ludwig erschrocken an. Wer sind Sie? Was wollen sie? schrie Lupin.   
Beruhigen Sie sich bitte! sagte Harry.   
Ich bins Harry, Harry Potter. Lupins Gesicht veränderte sich in einen unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsausdruck.   
Harry Potter? fragte Lupin.  
Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Ich bin in einem Zauberwald gefangen und nur Sie können mir helfen von hier zu entfliehen. sprach Harry verzweifelt weiter.  
Verstehe, weil ich ein Wehrwolf bin. erkannte Mr. Lupin. Und warum sind sie dort gefangen? 

Harry holte tief Luft. Weil ich in Gefahr war, das Zauberministerium hat mich hier her gebracht.   
Doch nun, sind die einzigen Menschen die wussten wo ich bin, tot. Und Hogwarts ist in großer Gefahr. 

Lupin schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sie wissen ich stelle nie große fragen, und ich glaube ihnen. Auch ich hatte einen Traum, in dem Hogwarts angegriffen wurde. Doch sagen sie Mr. Potter wo stecken sie. 

Harry viel ein das er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Lupin in suchen sollte.   
Ich bin im Haus Zerateck, an diesem Ort wurde Zerateck hin verbannt.   
Lupin starte ihn verdutzt an.  
Zerateck. Diesen Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört aber ich weis wo sie sind, ich war schon einmal dort, man sagt Zerateck war der einzige Zauberer der nach dem Schöpfer wusste wo das Amulett der sieben Geister versteckt ist. Und wie man es benutzt. Harry starte ihn erschrocken an. Das musste bedeuten, er weiß wo es ist, er hat das Wissen und die Macht in sich aufgenommen. Darum sagte die Stimme sagte nur er kann Hogwarts retten...   
Harry Potter, mache dich bereit, im Abendgrauen bin ich bei dir und helfe dir von diesem Ort zu fliehen. Lupin stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und verlass die Hütte.   
Ludwig komm zurück Der Degen bog sich sofort wieder gerade. Harry legte ihn auf seinen Tisch und dachte darüber nach, was er alles mitnehmen müsste. Er konnte sicher nicht alles mitnehmen. Er zog seinen Koffer hervor und klappte ihn auf.   
Der Tarnumhang könnte von nutzen sein. Er nahm ihn heraus und legte ihn neben den Koffer. Der Plan von Hogwarts fiel Harry plötzlich ein. Wo ist der nur? er wühlte ein bisschen und fand ihn dann, ein großes vergilbtes Pergament. Es zeigte alle Geheimen Gänge in Hogwarts, die Lehrer und die Schüler.  
Was benötige ich noch? fragte er sich selbst. Er lies seinen Blick in dem Koffer hin und her schweifen doch fand nichts mehr Wichtiges. Er klappte den Koffer wieder zu und schob ihn zurück unter sein Bett. Natürlich der Degen dachte Harry und steckte ihn mit in seine Tasche.   
Allmählich bekam Harry Hunger, auch die Sonne ging am Himmel auf.   
Harry ging die Treppe hinunter und war erstaunt darüber das die Elfen nicht kochten sondern am Tisch saßen.   
Harry Potter fiepte Ginges.  
Es gab eine Zeit, lange bevor es Zauberer gab Harry setzt sich gespannt mit an den Tisch.  
Ein Zeit, da waren die Elfen mächtig und beherrschten die Erde.  
zu jener Zeit gab es aber auch einen Krieg.   
Die Elfen, sie waren ihrer Macht nicht würdig, Sie haben sie missbraucht.   
Damals gab es dennoch einen Elf, sein Name, er war Margoch,   
er war groß,   
der wohl mächtigste aller Zeiten.  
Er sagte zu uns.   
Ein Junge wird kommen,   
Er ist allein,   
Er wird gejagt und sonnt sich nicht in seinem Schein.   
Er behandelt alles Gute wie reines Gold,   
Auch wenn er vom Tod verfolgt.   
Gebt ihn diesen Ring, und saget ihm.   
Der Ring ist die Quelle der Liebe und Kraft,   
er wird ihn brauchen um uns zu retten vor des Bösen Macht.

Harry schaute Ginges erschrocken an. Dieser hob Harrys Hand und machte diese auf. Truta öffnete nun ihre Hand und legte sie dann in Harrys. Weißes Licht entstand und Truta begann zu fipsig sprechen.

Nun geht junger Mensch. Man erwartet Sie bereits.   
Harry drehte sich um und tatsächlich, da stand Professor Lupin in der Tür. Harry Potter. Kommt mit. sagte dieser.   
Harry bedankte sich bei den beiden Elfen, steckte den Ring in seine Tasche und verlies das Haus mit Lupin.  



	18. Hogsmeade

So nun gehts weiter....  


Hogsmeade

Er ging mit Lupin aus dem Haus.  
Mr. Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre ihnen zu helfen sagte dieser.   
Kommen sie nehmen sie meine Hand Lupin streckte Harry seine Hand hin und Harry ergriff sie. Sie Gingen beide in Richtung Waldrand. Diesmal blieb der Wald, stehen und Harry konnte ihn betreten. Kommen Sie schnell, Mr. Potter, es ist nicht weit Die beiden rannten in an den nahen Waldrand. Harry Potter. Dort unten ist Eidenburgh. Von dort könnt ihr mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, nach London reisen. Aber seit bitte auf der Hut. Und traut nicht jedem, die Zauberwelt hat sich verändert. Ich muss nun wieder gehen. Lupin drehte sich um und lief in großen Schritten zurück in den Wald. Komisch dachte sich Harry.   
Er ging zügig in Richtung Stadt. Und ehe er sich versah, stand der Fahrende Ritter vor ihm. Guten Tag. Harry Potter. Wo darf es denn hingehen fragte ein junger Zauberer am Steuer.  
Nach London   
Na dann steig mal ein sagte der Fahrer. Der Fahrende Ritter war leer. Niemand fuhr mit ihm. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch dachte über die Worte von Ginges nach. Harry Potter wir sind da sagte der Fahrer. Es war bereits später Abend. Harry stieg aus und er stand vor dem Bahnhof "KingsCross".  
Ich muss zu Gleis Neundreiviertel sagte sich Harry.   
Das Gleis Neundreiviertel war ein Zaubergleis. Es lag zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, etwas mehr bei zehn. Um dort hinzukommen musste man durch eine Dachstütze laufen.   
Es waren eine Menge Muggel am Bahnhof. Viele schauten ihn Krumm an, da er mit Zauberklamotten herumlief. Eine Gruppe jugendlicher schrie, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Schaut euch dehn an, Fasching ist er in ein paar Wochen  
Doch das störte Harry nicht und er ging gefasst weiter.   
Er Orientierte sich kurz und lief dann genau auf den Durchgang zu.   
Und hindurch.   
Auf der anderen Seite, war dagegen nicht sehr viel los. Auch der Hogwarts Express war nicht in seinem Gleis. Harry ging zu einem Schalter für Karten und sagte. Hogsmade Die Hexe hinter dem Schalter schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Sie erkannte Harry aber nicht, er hatte seinen Hut über die Narbe gezogen.   
Er nahm die Karte entgegen und gab der Hexe das Geld. Der Zug kommt in zwanzig Minuten, warten sie am besten dort Sie deutete auf eine Sitzreihe an der Wand. Harry befolgte den Rat und setzte sich. Als dann der Zug eintraf stieg er in ihn ein und kurze Zeit später war er auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.   
Ihn umhegte ein seltsames Gefühl er kehrte zurück zu seinen Freunden, doch sollte er einfach so in die Schule gehen? Würden Sie ihn womöglich wieder wegschicken?   
Die Türe zum Abteil öffnete sich und eine freundliche Stimme fragte Möchten Sie etwas essen?   
Nein Danke antwortete Harry.   
Die Türe ging wieder zu. Und Harry verlor sich wieder in seinen Gedanken. 

Hogsmade, bitte aussteigen Der Zug zischte. Harry war angekommen. Er stieg aus und sah zum Schloss hinauf. Er schaute sich um und holte dann den Tarnumhang hervor. Hagrid und die anderen Lehrer waren oft in Hogsmade. Auch er war vor Weinachten hier gewesen um Geschenke zu kaufen. Harry zog den Umhang über und schlich vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Er hatte beschlossen, sich in der Höhle zu verstecken wo sich einst Sirius Black, sein einzig noch lebender Verwandter versteckt hatte. Er schlich also hinaus aus Hogsmade und suchte diese Höhle auf. Sie war kleiner wie sie Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Er legte den Umhang ab und Beschwor ein kleines Feuer aus dem nichts. Er setzte sich auf den harten steinigen Fußboden und starte in das Feuer. Morgen werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen sagte er sich. Da kratzte etwas hinter ihm auf dem Boden. Harry drehte sich blitzartig um und sah dass es Hedwig war. Wie kommst du hier... Sie hob ihr Bein, an ihr war ein Brief befestigt. Er nahm ihr ihn ab und lass. Sie werden ihre Eule brauchen... Ginges   
Harry legte das Pergament bei Seite und nahm Hedwig in den Schoß. Na meine Gute sagte er.   
Ich brauche Stift und Papier, ich muss Ron und Hermine eine Nachricht zukommen lassen dacht er sich am nächsten Morgen. Er nahm seinen Umhang und verhüllte sich wieder. Draußen war es noch frisch und Klamm. Er ging nach Hogsmade und schaute sich um. Die Läden waren noch verschlossen. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen liefen herum. Er ging zu dem Laden für Schreibsachen und setzte sich auf eine Bank davor.   
Immer darauf bedacht nicht entdeckt zu werden kontrollierte er andauernd, dass der Umhang auch alles bedeckte. Er saß bestimmt zwei Stunden da, bis ein dicker alter Mann die Türe öffnete. Harry wartete bis dieser wieder im Laden verschwunden war und ging dann in den Laden. Das Papier und die Stifte lagen direkt beim Eingang.   
Er wartete bis der Ladenbesitzer nicht auf den Eingang schaute und lies dann schnell ein Stapel Papier und einen Stift unter den Umhang verschwinden.   
Mit einem schlechten Gewissen verlies er den Laden und ging zügig in die Höhle zurück. Dort legte er das Papier auf den Boden und den nahm er in die Hand.   
Sofort machte er sich dran zu schreiben.  
Hallo Hermine, Hallo Ron.  
Ich bin frei, ich konnte entkommen. Bitte sagt Cho, das es mit gut geht. Ich will nicht sagen wo ich bin, doch bitte schickt mir etwas zu Essen. Wir werden und bald wieder sehen.

Euer Freund  
Harry

Er rollte das Blatt zusammen und band es Hedwig um. Sie flog los.   
Im Schloss saßen gerade alle beim Frühstück. Und die Tägliche Post kam. Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam am Tisch und löffelten wie schon seit Wochen Lustlos in ihrem Müsli. Hermine, Ron Post für euch. sagte Susan, die neben Ron saß.   
Hermine und Ron schauten aufgeregt auf die Eule.   
Das ist doch.. Ron schaute Hermine mit großen und freudigen Augen an. Schnell nahm Ron, Hedwig den Brief ab. Er ist von Harry flüsterte er Hermine zu. Sie rollten das Papier auf und lasen was da stand.   
Ron, nehme du zwei Semmeln mit, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten in der Eulerrei.   
Hermine stand auf und verlies wie vom Blitz getroffen die Halle.   
Ron schaute ihr nach Susan, ich muss weg sagte er schnell und schnappte sich zwei Semmeln.   
Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an und wollte etwas sagen, doch Ron war schon verschwunden. Auf dem Weg hoch in die Eulerrei traf er Mr. Snape. Wo hin des Weges fragte dieser Barsch.  
Einen dringenden Brief antwortete Ron und ging schnell weiter. Snape rieb sich das Kinn, ließ ihn aber weiter gehen.   
Hallo Hermine. sagte Ron als er endlich in der Eulerrei angekommen war.   
Ron hast du die Semmeln? fragte Hermine.  
Natürlich antwortete Ron. Hermine führte einen Halterungs- Zauber aus, damit die Semmeln nicht herunter fielen. Anschließen steckte sie noch einen Brief dazu.   
Was hast du ihm geschrieben Hermine? fragte Ron neugierig. Doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr, da es ein weiter weg bis in Kerker zu Snape's Zaubertrankstunde war und sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Harry saß in der Höhle und sein Magen knurrte, als eine Schuleule zu ihm hereinflog. Es war die Eule die Hermine und Ron ihm vor wenigen Minuten gesendet hatten.  
Er nahm die Semmeln und den Brief. Die Eule flog dann zu Hedwig. Harry biss von der Semmel ab und rollte den Brief auf.   
Hallo Harry,  
Schön von dir zu hören. In vier Tagen kommen die anderen Mannschaften für die Quidditch WM. Es wird einen großen Ball geben.   
In zwei Tagen geht die ganze Schule nach Hogsmade um sich auf dieses Fest einzustimmen. Bitte komm auch, wir warten um 16 Uhr beim Dorfpub um dich.  
Ich hoffe die beiden Semmeln reichen bis dahin. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, du weist ja Snape.

Tschüss

Ron, Hermine

Harry aß die Semmel auf und nahm dann seinen Degen. Zeige mir Hermine. Die Klinge des Degen spaltete sich und Hermine erschien. Sie saß mit Ron und den anderen in Snape's Unterricht und braute in ihrem Kessel einen Trank. Du kannst wieder gehen Ludwig   
Der Degen bog sich zurück und Harry steckte ihn zurück in die Tasche. Ich gehe rein sagte er sich. Er nahm seine Sachen und zog sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. Er schlich zurück ins Dorf, hier waren schon mehr Leute unterwegs.  
Im Dorf gab es Geheimgänge, hinauf ins Schloss. Er ging in den Süßigkeitenladen. Im Keller gab es einen Gang, dieser führte direkt in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Harry schlich sich leise am Verkäufer vorbei und tappte die Treppe hinunter. Er orientierte sich kurz fand den Gang aber recht schnell. Vorsichtshalber holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und auch die Karte von Hogwarts. Hier unten konnte er den Umhang abnehmen, hier würde ihn keiner sehen. Nach einigen Minuten war der Gang zu ende, und Harry wusste er war wieder in Hogwarts. Er schaute auf die Karte. Niemand zusehen. Schnell zog er sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und stieg aus dem Gang. Ich gehe in den Turm beschloss Harry. Er machte sich auf den Weg, immer mit einem Auge auf die Karte gerichtet, die Gänge aber sie waren frei von Schülern. Am Portraitloch stellte er sich neben das Bild. Er musste warten bis jemand das Passwort sagen oder das Bild zur Seite klappen würde, damit er eintreten konnte. Seine Rettung war ein Erstklässler, er hatte wohl verschlafen, denn das Bild klappte auf und rannte unter den Worten So ein misst, ich komm zu spät panisch aus dem Raum. Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit und schon stand er im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Schon wollte er vor Freude schreien, unterließ das dann aber. Er ging hoch in die Schlafräume. Und setzte sich auf sein altes Bett. Es war frisch bezogen und war ordentlich. Da hörte er die Stimmen von Ron, Justin und Neville. Endlich vorbei der Horror mit den Zaubertränken sagte Ron. Harry sprang auf und zog das Bett gerade. Ron warf seine Sachen auf sein Bett. Die arme Cho sagte er. Sie hat's stark mitgenommen, sie wollte sich sogar umbringen. Neville traue dich, du liebst sie doch und jetzt vor dem Ball kannst du sie ja fragen. Ron. Ich. Ich geh mit Hermine sagte Neville schüchtern.  
Ron und Justin schauten ihn lächelnd an. Ja, träum weiter. Sie geht mit keinem anderen als Harry zum Ball sprach Ron weiter.   
Sie hat mich gefragt verteidigte sich Neville.   
Harry merkte eine Wut in sich aufkommen. Ihm wurde warm und kalt. Es war die pure Eifersucht die in ihm hochkam.   
Ron schaute zu ihm herüber, er schien wohl gemerkt zu haben dass er da stand, denn Ron deutete auf sein Knie. Harry merkte jetzt erst dass es nicht bedeckt war, schnell zog er den Umhang darüber. 

Justin, Neville ich glaube ihr werdet unten verlangt. sagte Ron. Die beiden schauten ihn verdrossen an und gingen nach unten. Ron sperrte die Türe hinter ihnen ab.   
Dann schrie er Mensch Harry und rannte auf Harry zu er riss ihm den Tarnumhang herunter und drückte sich fest an ihn.  
Hallo Ron sagte Harry.   
Du weißt gar nicht wie viel sorgen wir uns gemacht haben und wie schön es ist deine Stimme zu hören.   
Komm leg deine Sachen unter mein Bett und komm mit zu Quidditch Training. sagte Ron und nahm Harry seine Sachen ab. Harry zog den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und lief Ron hinterher. Hermine hatte sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und blätterte in einem Buch.   
Hermine, komm heute mit zum Training. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, er deutete hinter sich und sie schien zu verstehen.

  



	19. Zurück in Hogwarts

So nun gehts weiter....  


Zurück in Hogwarts

Vor dem Schloss, als niemand in sichtweite war sagte Hermine Harry? bist du es?   
Harry schaute sich kurz um Ja Hermine   
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einerseits Glücklich, andererseits hatte sie wieder mal ihren "Das hättest du nicht machen sollen" Blick aufgesetzt.  
Bin ich froh das es dir gut geht, Harry!   
Harry komm mit runter in die Umkleide Kabine, ich schicke dann alle raus, dass du dich zeigen kannst. Die drei gingen hinein. Cho, Maximus, Susan, Alice und Angie waren schon umgezogen.   
Kommst heute ja ziemlich spät Ron. sagte Cho.  
Hallo Hermine grüßte Alice.  
Ihr könnt ja schon mal raus gehen und die Spielzüge üben. Cho du wartest aber kurz. sagte Ron. Als die anderen verschwunden waren ging er zur Türe und schloss sie. Cho schaute ihn Verständnis los an.   
Harry, kannst dich zeigen sagte Ron. Und Harry, der sich hinter Cho gestellt hatte zog langsam und vorsichtig den Umhang vom Kopf.  
Ron willst du mich verar? doch Cho wurde unterbrochen, denn zwei Hände verdeckten ihre Augen.   
Ich bin zurück hauchte Harry ihr ins Ohr.   
Sie drehte sich um und überwältigt fing sie an zu weinen. Harry, ich ich. Harry nahm sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Hermine hatte auf angefangen zu weinen.   
Harry begann Hermine doch Ron hielt sie zurück.  
Cho? Treffen wir uns heute Abend am See unten? fragte Harry. Cho nickte sanft und lies Harry dann los um sich hinzusetzen. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine welche bei seinem Anblick, anfing zu zittern. Harry stotterte Sie. Ich hab sie rannte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. ich habe dich so vermisst   
Ich weiß Hermine, ich weiß Die beiden hielten sich mindestens fünf Minuten. Ich muss mit Ron noch was besprechen, geht ihr beide bitte raus sagte Harry.  
Ja Harry antwortete Cho. Sie öffnete die Türe und Sie und Hermine gingen raus.  
Als die Türe geschlossen war begann Harry zu sprechen. Ron, wer ist neuer Sucher in der Mannschaft. Ron schaute ihn verblüfft an, er hatte gedacht Harry wollte über etwas anderes reden. Rate mal, Malfoy ist es. Doch der Herr meint er muss nicht Trainieren da er ja SOO gut ist  
Harry schaute verärgert. Wie immer halt  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Harry, wie ist das eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine und dir und Cho? fragte Ron.  
Ja Ron, ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe Hermine, das ist sicher, aber es ist auch sicher das ich Cho liebe. sagte Harry bedrückt.  
Ron rieb sich das Kinn. Harry, Harry. Hermine würde ihr leben für dich geben. Und Cho, sie war nicht sehr an dir interessiert, die letzten Wochen.  
Ron, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Es sind viele Dinge geschehen an dem O.. Plötzlich sprang die Türe auf. Und Susan kam reingeplatzt. Ron komm schnell. Ach Hallo Harry. Ron und Harry schauten sich entsetzt an. Auch Susan schien einzufallen das Harry eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte. Harry?? Sie schloss die Türe und rannte zu den beiden rüber. Bitte sage es keinem sagte Ron und drückte ihr ein Kuss auf. Ä ja in Ordnung. Aber wie   
Ron unterbrach sie Warte. Ich erkläre dir das ein anderes Mal. Was ist so wichtig?   
Sie schien sich zu erinnern, das sie etwas sagen wollte Ja genau. Draußen komm mit.   
Harry der auch sehen wollte was sie meinte schnappte sich seinen Umhang und zog ihn an. Wo ist er hin? fragte Susan. Nicht weit sagte Ron und folgte ihr.  
Draußen waren etwa 20 Zauberer versammelt. Harry beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Doch als er sah was sie machten atmete er beruhigt durch. Sie beschworen riesige Drehbühnen.   
Kinder, ihr müsst hier weg. sagte ein Zauberer und machte dabei eine Handbewegung Richtung Schloss.   
Dann fällt das Training heute wohl aus seufzte Ron.   
Gehen wir zurück die kleine Gruppe ging zurück zum Schloss.   
Der Abend kam rasch und Harry ging, während die anderen noch aßen runter zum See. Der Himmel war bedeckt mit Wolken und der Mond hatte einen großen Hof.   
Harry hörte er hinter sich jemanden sagen. Er drehte seinen Kopf, es war Cho. Setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
Hermine begann sie leise zu sprechen. Sie ist total verrückt nach dir   
Ja, aber sagte Harry leise  
Harry, ich habe dich sehr sehr gern und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Sie wischte sich über das Gesicht. Doch irgendwann ist es an der Zeit, einen Menschen gehen zu lassen.   
Harry drückte sie an sich. Cho, ich weis nicht was ich tun soll, ich weis es einfach nicht  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas.  
Harry? Weißt du wo du heute Nacht schlafen wirst?   
Ja Cho, es gibt da eine höhle vor Hogsmade. Sie seufzte.  
Harry, geh zu Hermine, sie war nicht beim Essen und Ron sagt das sie weinend bei sich im Zimmer liegt. sagte Cho.   
Ich beide gehört zusammen

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Cho war so ehrlich und er merkte wie weh ihr die eigenen Worte taten. Jetzt geh schon sagte sie mit Nachdruck und zog ihm den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. Er ging los und es tat ihm sehr weh, als er Cho weinend auf der Bank sah. Auf den Weg ins Schloss traf er Neville, er wollte nichts sagen, doch dann entschloss er sich doch dazu. Neville Neville drehte sich um. Harry? Wo bist du? Harry sagte es ihm aber nicht.  
Neville, geh zu Cho, sie sitzt auf der Bank am See, alleine. Trau dich Neville schaute erschrocken in die dunkle Nacht. Harry, hatte sich schon weiter auf den Weg gemacht. Er schlich die Treppen nach oben und blieb vor dem Portrait stehen.   
Harry Potter sagte er. Das Bild klappte zur Seite und er konnte eintreten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ron und Susan und noch einige andere, sie schauten alle recht erstaunt als das Bild auf ging aber niemand eintrat.   
Nur Harry und Susan grinsten. Harry ging nach oben und klopfte an die Türe des Mädchen Zimmers. Lass mich in ruhe Ron schrie Hermine von inneren. Doch Harry öffnete die Türe. Hermine lag mit dem Kopf in ein Kissen vergraben im Bett, die decke lag am Boden.   
Sagte ich nicht du sollst mich in ruhe lassen? fragte Hermine genervt. Doch als sie ihren Kopf ins Zimmer drehte war da niemand. Die Türe war zu und alles sah normal aus. Hermine seufzte und stand auf. Sie lief zum Fenster. Harry, dort unten sitzt du, in den Armen von Cho. Ich vermisse dich so. Harry wollte etwas sagen, lies es dann aber sein. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann etwas aufzuschreiben. Harry ging zurück zur Türe und drehte den Schlüssel um. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine leise Melodie herauf. Sofort lies Hermine den Stift fallen. Harry? fragte sie in den Raum. Doch Harry sagte nichts. Er ging zu ihr und nahm dann ihre Hand. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihre Hände waren benetzt mit schweiß. Sie stand langsam auf und zog Harry den Umhang vom Kopf   
Sie atmete Tief durch und begann dann sich im takt der Musik zu bewegen. Hermine, ich weil dich nie wieder verlieren Hauchte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Doch da ging auf einmal die Türklinke nach unten und Harry zog schnell den Umhang über seinen.   
Hermine flüsterte ihm ins Ohr bleibe hier, bleib bei mir   
Zum glück habe ich ab gesperrt dachte er und ging zu Hermines Bett. Die Musik spielte immer noch und von draußen schriee ein Mädchen. Hermine komm jetzt mach die Türe auf  
Harry lies die Musik stoppen und Hermine ging unterdessen zur Türe.   
Wird ja auch langsam Zeit sagte das Mädchen genervt. Man könnte ja fast meinen du hättest unerlaubten Jungen besuch   
Hermine stockte kurz der Atem lächelte dann aber weiter. Würde es dich stören wenn du nach unten gehst. Ich möchte bitte schlafen sagte das Mädchen und zog sich ihren Pyjama an.   
Nein, ich wollte auch gerade schlafen gehen. antwortete Hermine. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich darauf. Etwas schüchtern, sie wusste ja das Harry im Zimmer war, zog sie ihre Schlafsachen an und kroch dann unter die Decke. Harry nutzte den Moment und tat dasselbe. Hermine erschrak kurz, seufzte dann glücklich und schlief glücklich ein.   
Am nächsten morgen herrschte rege Aufregung im Zimmer. Hermine war schon aufgestanden und Harry lag noch in den Himmelbett mit Vorgezogenenvorhängen. Er musste immer daran denken, wenn jetzt jemand die Vorhänge aufmachen würde, dann würde er auffliegen. Denn seine Konturen Zeichneten sich deutlich auf der Decke ab. Hermine stecke ihren kopf herein und flüstere. Hier mein Schatz, etwas zu essen, wir kommen heute Abend wieder   
Es wurde immer leise um ihn, bis schließlich keine Stimme mehr zu hören war. Denn ganzen morgen lag er zu Vorsicht in Hermines Bett und dachte darüber nach was geschehen war.   
Er war mit Hermine zusammen, was wenn sie sich trennen würden, was wäre dann und was sagt Ron dazu.   
Gegen Mittag entschloss er sich aufzustehen. Er schon die Vorhänge beiseite und stand auf. Zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht alleine im Zimmer. Hallo Harry sagte Dumbeldore der auf den Stuhl saß. Harry blieb der Atem im Hals stecken. Er wagte nicht etwas zu sagen.  
Ich habe gewusst das du hier bist sprach Dumbeldore freundlich weiter.   
Man sucht dich schon, wir meinten Voldemort hat dich in die Hände bekommen Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an.   
Voldemort war gestern in deinem Versteck, vor uns. Die Elfen waren tot und auch Professor Lupin haben wir tot gefunden. Nur du hast gefehlt und nur du kannst uns noch retten   
Ich? fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
Ja Harry. Du hast wie von uns erhofft die Kammer von Zerateck geöffnet. Du bist der einzige Zauberer, der das Wissen und die Macht hat das Amulett der sieben Geister zu finden und es zu benutzen. Harry setzte sich auf das Bett von Hermine.   
Aber woher wussten sie das ich hier bin? fragte Harry.  
Ich wusste es als ich heute Morgen Hermine gesehen hatte. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Dumbeldore lächelte. Harry es ist besser wenn du dich versteck hältst, und abwartest. In zwei Tagen ist der Ball, von da an kannst du normal in der Schule herumlaufen, wenn du schon herausgefunden hast wie du deinen Körper veränderst. Es darf dich keiner erkennen.   
Körper verändern? fragte Harry misstrauisch.   
Ja Harry, das ist eine Kunst die nur Zerateck beherrschte, versuche es, stelle dir vor wie du gerne aussehen würdest. Versuche mich zu kopieren   
Harry machte was Dumbeldore sagte und schon begann ihm ein langer Bart zu wachsen. Doch nicht anderes. Dumbeldore musste lachen. Das ist ja schon ein Anfang. Konzentriere dich bitte mehr  
Harry starte Dumbeldore an. Und vergaß alles um sich Herum. Und zu seinem erstaunen veränderte sich auch der Rest seines Körpers. Siehst du Harry. So einfach ist das   
Und wie verwandle ich mich zurück? fragte Harry.   
stelle dir einfach vor du willst wieder normal sein.   
Harry konzentrierte sich und schon war er wieder der alte Harry Potter. Harry ich muss jetzt gehen. Hier ist noch etwas zu essen und trinken sagte Dumbeldore und verlies den Raum.   
Harry, der noch sehr erstaunt war über seine unbekannte Fähigkeit ging zum Tisch, und bei dem Anblick vom zarten Fleisch und Gemüse. Dazu ein Glas Limonade, merkte er erst was für einen Hunger er hatte. Den restlichen Tag übte Harry sich in alles mögliche zu verwandeln, sogar in einen Tisch, was er aber sehr unbequem fand und sofort wieder rückgängig machte.   
Als am Abend die anderen zurück kamen versteckte sich Harry wieder unter seinem Umhang. Alle waren glücklich und lachten. Abends blieb Hermine wieder alleine im Zimmer und fragte Harry?   
Harry zog den Umhang vom Kopf und sperrte vorsichtshalber die Türe ab.   
Hermine, Dumbeldore weis das ich hier bin sagte er zu ihr. Sie warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu.  
Voldemort war in meinen Versteck, und ich war nicht mehr an dem Ort. Sie suchen mich, und glauben ER hat mich mitgenommen. Doch als dich heute morgen Dumbeldore gesehen hat, wusste er das ich hier bin.  
Hermine er hat mir noch etwas gesagt. In dem Haus war eine Kammer, sie war seit hunderten Jahren verschlossen und niemand hat sie aufbekommen. Doch ich, habe die Klinke gedrückt und sie öffnete sich. Dort drin, war ein Buch, das Buch Zerateck.   
Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schaute Harry erschrocken an. Und du hast es berührt? fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon erahnte.   
Ja Hermine, ich habe die Macht, und das Wissen von Zerateck   
Dann, dann stotterte Hermine. Dann, bist du der einzige der das Amulett verwenden kann  
Harry nickte und ging zu ihr herüber. Hermine, nicht nur das Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Und einige Sekunden später stand vor Hermine, Hermine selbst. Harry? fragte sie entsetzt.   
Doch Harry schaute mit dem Gesicht von Hermine gelassen und verwandelte sich zurück. Ich kann mich in alles verwandeln, in alles und jeden.   
Heute Nacht, will ich dich wärmen, ich verwandle mich in deine zudecke.   
Hermine schaute ihn verträumt in die Augen. Ach Harry seufzte sie. Ich will schlafen gehen. Sie zog sich um und schob dann ihre normale decke unter ihr Bett. Harry brauchte einen Moment, Wurde dann aber zu einer Decke. Als Hermine sich zudeckte merkte sie das die decke sehr warm war, und sie meinte das klopfen eines Herzen zu spüren. Später wurde sie von den Schreien der anderen geweckt. Sie hatten vergessen die Türe aufzusperren. Tut mir leid, muss dran gekommen sein Die Türen zu den Schlafräumen konnte man nicht mit einem Zauber aufsperren, was Hermine in diesem Fall sehr ärgerte.

  



	20. Der Ball

So nun gehts weiter....  


Der Ball 

Der nächste Tag, war ein typischer "Wann gehts endlich los" Tag. Alle klapperten mit irgendetwas in der Gegen herum oder summten irgendwelche Lieder.   
Harry, Ron und Hermine sind in die Toilette der Maulenden Myrte gegangen. Die Maulende Myrte war ein Geist und spukte dort, doch die meiste Zeit weinte sie.   
Darum eignete sich dieser Ort bestens, um alle möglichen Sachen zu verstecken. Die drei hatten beschlossen, dass Harry am Ball teilnimmt.   
Als ein Besucher eben.   
Hermine wäre zu gerne mit ihm dort hingegangen, hatte aber leider Neville schon gefragt und sie wollte ihm nicht absagen.   
Harry machte kleine Späße, einmal hatte er eine 2 Meter lange Nase und meinte das Ron stinkt, dann lies er sich Elefanten Ohren wachsen und ein anderes mal hatte er sich in eine Mischung aus Ron und Hermine verwandelt.   
Das ist Lustig meinte er Aber nun im Ernst, wie willst du Hermine, das ich ausschaue

Hermine schaute ihn an und meinte nachdenklich Etwas größer, und die Schultern breiter. Dann die Narbe auf jeden Fall weg, und keine Brille. Das Gesicht länger und breiter. Harry tat was Hermine verlangte   
So kannst du es lassen sagte Hermine schließlich und lächelte.   
Ron starte ihn an und bekam einen Lachanfall Du schaust aus wie einer, der ne Fitnessmaschine gefuttert hat   
Ron fauchte Hermine So kommt niemand drauf, dass es Harry ist   
Ron der sich immer noch vor lachen kringelte und kaum noch Luft bekam hechelte allerdings.  
Harry verwandle dich mal in seine Mutter und schimpfe ihn.  
Gesagt getan.   
Schon stand Mrs. Weasley vor Ron.   
Mein Sohn begann Harry zu sprechen und nun musste Hermine anfangen zu lachen. Ron schaute beleidigt zu Harry und dieser verwandelte sich zurück.   
Was für eine Gabe staunte Ron in einem Beleidigten Ton. Das wirkt so ec.. Doch Ron wurde unterbrochen und schnell verwandelte sich Harry in Mr. Dumbeldore, weil ihm gerade nichts anderes in den Sinn kam.   
Die Türe ging auf und niemand anderes als Snape stand in der Türe.   
Mr. Dumbeldore? Wie? Snape blickte Harry verwundert an und rieb sich sein Spitzes Kinn. Als er merkte wie Ron und Hermine sich das Lachen verkniffen warf er ihnen einen Hasserfüllten Blick zu.   
Harry räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen. Sie wollten etwas sagen?   
Nein wie ich sehe kümmern sie sich bereits um die beiden Snape drehte sich um und schloss die Türe.   
Nun konnte Ron nicht mehr, das war das Beste was er in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte   
Harry verwandelte sich zurück und zog den Tarnumhang an.   
Der Tag ging schnell vorbei und am nächsten morgen, standen Hermine und die anderen aus dem Team früh auf, alle wollten die Besucher sehen. Aus der Eingangshalle hörten sie Geplapper in den verschiedensten Sprachen.   
Als sie näher kamen staunten sie nicht schlecht.   
Etwa 200 Leute standen dort in der Eingangshalle.   
Harry schaute sich um und sah wie Dumbeldore mit einer alten Hexe sprach Snape stand nicht weit von Dumbeldore und begrüßte einen Zauberer.   
Und auch sie schienen entdeckt worden sein, denn ein alter Zauberer kam auf sie zu. Guate Tag Mitternand sagte er fröhlich. Seit ihrr aus derr Schule hierr?   
Ja antwortete Hermine.   
Ar guat, ich denka wirr werda uns wieda seh ich muss mit Dumbeldoree sprechen sagte der Zauberer und schlug sich zu in Richtung Dumbeldore zurück in die Menschenmenge.   
Sofort tauchten wieder einpaar Leute auf.  
Halle wir aus Ungarn sind. Wir sprechen ihre Sprache nicht gut. Woher seien sie?  
Wir - sind - aus - Hogwarts sprach Susan langsam und deutlich.  
Aus Hogwarts? Seit sie das Team? fragte ein mittelgroßer Junge mit Blonden Haaren.   
Zum - Teil - Sind - wir - das - Team sprach Susan weiter.  
Gut wir weg werden müssen. Mr Dumbledurrr winken. Viel Glück euch. sagte nun ein kleines Mädchen.   
Und tatsächlich Dumbeldore winkte und verschwand dann im Kerker. Nur ein paar Zauberer & Hexen blieben zurück. Sie unterhielten sich mit den Lehrern.   
Die sechs gingen nach unten.   
Guten Morgen Mr. Flitwich grüßten Sie ihren sehr kleinen Zauberkunst Lehrer.  
Guten Morgen. Ihr seit schon wach? Der Krach hat euch wohl geweckt, wollt ihr nicht noch mal schlafen gehen. grüßte Flitwich zurück.   
Nein Professor, wir würden gerne den anderen Mannschaften folgen. erwiderte Hermine schnell.   
Nein, nein mein Kind! Das dürft ihr nicht. antwortete Flitwich und versuchte ernst dreinzublicken.   
Sie gingen weiter und warteten vor der Türe zur großen Halle bis niemand mehr in Sichtweite war.   
Kommt lasst uns trotzdem schauen wo die hingegangen sind sagte Ron mit einem Glänzen in den Augen.   
Er ging in Richtung Kerker. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie stiegen langsam die Treppe hinab. In den Kerkergängen roch es modrig und es war feucht. Im Dunkeln Leuchtet kleine Augen. Die gehörten aber zu dem kleinen ungefährlichen Sebler. Das kleine Salarmahnderartige Tier hatte seinen Namen vom selbelförmigen Schwanz. In der ferne hörten sie Stimmen. Kommt, da lang sagte Angie und deutete in Richtung der Stimmen. Die sechs liefen los und die Stimmen wurden lauter. Und auch die Schritte die sie begleiteten .   
Versteckt euch sagte Ron panisch. Jeder suchte schnell einen dunklen Platz und verkroch sich darin. Schon kurze Zeit später sahen sie Snape und einen dürren und kleinen Mann an sich Vorbaischreiten. Das besondere an diesem Mann war, er war grün und hatte so rote Haare wie Ron. 

Mein lieber Snape. Sie wissen das wir es brauchen, Dumbeldore der Stümper wird es nie finden  
Auf einmal sprang Snape auf und drücke den kleinen sonderbaren Mann gegen die Wand, direkt neben Harrys versteck.   
Eines sage ich ihnen begann Snape zu sprechen.   
Dumbeldore weiß was er macht, und er ist sicher kein Stümper   
Snape lies den Mann wieder los   
Der Mann zupfte seinen Anzug zurecht und meine hönisch Ja, Potter hat er verloren, die einzige Hoffnung ist in den Klauen von Voldemort, er weiß sicher was er macht.   
Der Mann drehte sich, ohne Snape nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, um und ging zurück in die Kerker.   
Snape schien zu ahnen, dass jemand hier unten, bei ihm stand, fand es dann aber absurd und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle.   
Wir sollten hier verschwinden flüsterte Alice.  
Ja lasst uns gehen sagte Hermine. Alle kamen wieder aus ihren verstecken und warteten noch einige Zeit, sie wollten nicht einen verärgertem Snape in die Hände fallen. Harry, hatte sich inzwischen tiefer in die Kerker begeben, er wollte sich verwandeln.   
Harry ging in einen engen Gang, schaute das ihn keiner sah und schon wurde Harry die Person, die sich Hermine gewünscht hatte.   
Den Tarnumhang legte er zusammen und steckte ihn in eine Tasche die er dafür mitgenommen hatte.   
Er lief zurück, die sechs standen immer noch da.   
Hallo grüßte er.   
Hermines Augen glänzten und Ron verkniff sich das Lachen.   
Die Mädchen starten Harry an.   
Ha.aallo brachten alle gemeinsam heraus.   
Woher kommst du? fragte Hermine.   
Aus äh Harry hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht   
Amerika sagte er dann kurzentschlossen. Und wie heißt du? fragte Hermine weiter. Ron warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu.   
Ich äh. äh- Max, Max Power stotterte er.   
Hermine grinste Willst du mit uns frühstücken   
Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ich weis nicht, die anderen die   
Ach papperlapap sagte Hermine forsch. Du isst bei uns mit   
Cho, Maximus und die anderen waren sichtlich überrascht, von der Gelassenheit wie Hermine mit dem Fremden sprach.   
Also wenn es euch nicht stört, dann sag ich den anderen bescheit und komm dann wieder hier her   
Harry drehte sich um und lief zurück. An der nächsten Ecke wartete er einige Minuten und lief dann wieder zu Hermine und den anderen.   
Da bist du ja endlich, lass und nach oben gehen sagte Hermine als er wieder kam.   
In der großen Halle aßen sie gemütlich und der Abend kam rasch.   
Mit wem gehst du heute Abend zum Ball, Max? fragte Cho.   
Harry schaute Hermine an und diese nicke.   
Mit keinem, ich hab gehofft, das ich hier noch jemanden finde, doch es scheint das ihr alle vergeben seit.   
Nein Max sagte Cho zögernd, Sie wurde rot und flüsterte ihm zu Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, antwortete dann aber Ja klar   
Gut dann um 18 Uhr hier verabschiedete sich Cho und verlies die große Halle.   
Ich geh dann mal verabschiedete sich Harry und ging hinunter in die Kerker dort lief die restliche Stunde herum immer in der Hoffnung, keinen anderen zu begegnen. In einem abgelegenen Teil tauchte Zerateck auf Potter, ihr versteht es meine Gaben zu nutzen. Doch wollt ihr so zum Ball gehen? fragte der Geist.   
Erschrocken schaute Harry Zerateck an. Ämm ja warum nicht?  
Nein, nein, junger Mensch. Wie wäre es mit diesem hier Er schnippte in die Finger und Harry hatte einen wunderschönen, weißen Anzug an.   
Ich dachte ihr seit ein Geist, seit wann haben Geister solche Fähigkeiten?? fragte Harry.  
Wer sagt das ich ein echter Geist bin? Es gibt Dinge, Junger Potter, in die sie sich nie verwandeln dürfen, in Gas, in Flüssigkeiten oder wie ich in einen Geist.   
Doch junger Potter, nehmt euch heute Abend in Acht, böses erwartet euch... Zerateck verschwand und Harry starte an die Wand.   
Komischer Kauz sagte Harry zu sich und lief weiter in Richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
Ha..ä Max! rief Ron über ihm, von der Treppe hinunter, als Harry gerade hinauf kam.  
Ron kam die Treppe hinunter und starte Harry mit riesigen Augen an.   
COOL, Max wie schaust du den aus? staunte er.   
Ich weiß es nicht antwortete Harry grinsend.   
Ja, ja Ron Weasley, jetzt wo Potter tot ist suchen wir wohl neue Freund, hast ja nur noch die kleine Hermine sagte Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls gerade aus den Kerkern kam. Im Arm hatte er Tamara. Doch die beachtete Harry gar nicht und verschwand sogleich mit Draco in der großen Halle. 

Wo ist den Hermine? Und die anderen? fragte Harry.   
Hermine und die anderen Mädchen machen sich noch hübsch. sagte Ron grinsend. Ich glaube aber, deine Begleitung kommt gerade von dort drüben.

Cho trat in die Eingangshalle und als sie Harry entdeckte konnte man erkennen wie ihre Augen funkelten. Und auch Harry fand sie sehr hübsch, sie war wie er ganz in weiß bekleidet. Sie hatte ein langes trägerloses Kleid an, ihre Oberarme waren auch mit weißem Stoff umhüllt. Die langen blonden Haare waren wunderschön nach oben geflochten wie eine Krone. 

Harry und Cho gingen auf sich zu und umarmten sich.   
Hallo Max begrüßte sie ihn.   
Komm lass uns reingehen forderte er Cho auf, da alle anderen auch in die Halle traten.   
Nein! Dumbeldore hat gesagt das es Tradition sei, das die Mannschaft der Gastgeberschule den Tanz eröffnet. - - Schau mal sagte sie und deutete auf die Treppe.   
Dort kam Maximus mit Alice im Arm.   
Hermine mit Neville.   
Susan begrüßte gerade Ron.   
Angie hatte einen Jungen der Siebten Klasse im Arm. Alle waren wunderschön geschminkt.   
Hermine und Neville gingen in die Große Halle und etwa im gleichen Moment kam Mr. Hoblert, Dumbeldore und ein Reporter heraus.   
Der Reporter bat alle sich kurz zusammen zustellen. Dann machte er ein Foto und stellte kurz noch ein paar Fragen.   
Sind sie nun fertig fragte Mr. Hoblert ungeduldig.   
Dumbeldore lächelte Harry an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, wie wenn Dumbeldore wüsste das der Junge, der da stand er wäre.   
Ja, Mr. Hoblert antwortete der Reporter.   
Ms. Chang und ihr Begleiter sie eröffnen den Tanz, Mr. Malfoy wollte ihnen die Ehre überlassen.   
10 Sekunden später tretet ihr anderen in die Halle ein und tanzt mit. Nach dem Lied ist dann die Tanzfläche frei für alle. sagte Dumbeldore. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry und Cho traten in die Halle ein.   
Harry wünschte sich nichts mehr, als, dass jetzt alles gut geht. Er wagte sich nicht in der schön geschmückten Halle umzuschauen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie Cho zitterte. Sie stoppte und drehte sich zu Harry.   
Das schaffen wir. flüsterte Cho ihm zu. Harrys Herz klopfte wahnsinnig schnell. Die Musik begann zuspielen. Es handelte sich um einen langsamen Tanz, Harry kannte ihn nicht, doch auf einmal begannen sich seine Füße an zu bewegen und er tanzte perfekt. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch die anderen der Mannschaft hinzu und als das Lied vorbei war traute Harry sich in der Halle umzuschauen. Über ihren Köpfen schwebten Kerzen. Auf der Bühne und an den Seiten standen die Tische und Bänke. Links neben den Lehrertischen stand die Band.   
Max, wollen wir etwas trinken fragte Cho und schrie dabei fast um die laute Musik zu übertönen.   
Ja gerne komm lass uns zu den Tischen gehen. Harry nahm Chos Hand und die beiden drängten sich durch die Menschenmassen.   
Harry deutete auf Ron der mit Susan am Tisch saß und etwas Silbriges trank.   
Harry und Cho gingen in die Richtung und setzten sich schließlich neben die beiden.   
Ich hätte gerne einen Long Island Ice Tea mit zwei Strohalmen. sagte Cho.   
Schon stand einer vor ihnen auf den Tisch.   
Der Drink hatte eine grünliche Farbe wie eine Kiwi. Harry nahm das Glas und drehte den einen Halm zu Cho. Beide tranken einen kleinen Schluck.   
Na Max alles klar? fragte Ron lässig.   
Alles bestens antwortete Harry.   
Schau mal Neville und Hermine an, die Arme sagte Cho mit einer gewissen Eifersucht in der Stimme. Auch wenn Harry nicht genau wusste warum, denn Neville hüpfte herum wie ein Hampelmann, Hermine tanzte quasi alleine.   
Cho bitte entschuldige, ich muss einer Freundin helfen sagte Harry kurzentschlossen und stand auf.   
Cho schaute in verdutzt an und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas   
Einer Freundin? fragte sie sich selbst und schaute ihm hinterher.   
Hermine, komm lass uns tanzen. sagte Harry auffordernd zu ihr.   
Doch sie schaute ihn angewidert an und ging zu Neville.   
Komm Neville lass uns etwas trinken sagte sie bestimmend.  
Die beiden verschwanden in der Menschenmenge.   
Harry ging bedrückt zurück zu Cho.   
Was ist denn mit Hermine los? fragte Harry überrascht.   
Cho schaute ihn misstrauisch an.  
Was soll los sein? fragte ihn Ron.   
Ich fragte sie ob sie mit mir tanzen wolle, aber dann ist sie einfach weggegangen. antworte ihm Harry.   
Na ja, wird schon einen Grund haben. meinte Susan. Vielleicht mag sie so Typen wie dich nicht  
Komm Harry lass uns tanzen. Cho nahm Harry an die Hand und zog ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche. Beide Tanzen sicher eine Stunde zusammen bis Cho meinte   
Puu ich kann nicht mehr. Lass uns eine Pause machen Harry.  
Bei dem Namen schoss Harry durch den Kopf was er die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte.   
Du weist es? fragte er.  
Ja, ich weis nicht wie du es gemacht hast, aber es ist genial antwortete sie.

Harry und Cho gingen zurück zu dem Platz wo sie vorher gesessen hatten. Sie setzten sich Zueinandergewand auf die Bank. Cho ruckte ganz nah an Harry heran und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.   
Doch ein Aufschrei riss sie auseinander, es war Hermine.   
Ihr Kleid war halb zerrissen und voller Erbrochen, welches gerade Neville über sie ergossen hatte, bevor er umkippte und ihr Kleid zerriss. In der Halle wurde er ruhig, alle starten Hermine an.   
Sie schaute zu Harry, sah wie Ron und Susan küssend auf der Tanzfläche standen, begann von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu weinen und rannte hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen hatte Hermine das Schloss verlassen, . Harry sprang auf und warf Cho fast von der Bank.   
Tut mir leid Cho, ich muss Hermine helfen. Er rannte zu Ron der nichts von dem ganzen Spektakel mitbekommen hatte.   
Ron, Hermine hat Probleme, komm schnell. Ron schaute ihn verwirrt an und Harry zog ihn mit.   
Was ist passiert fragte er.   
Hermine. Neville hat sie voll gebrochen und ihr Kleid zerrissen und nun ist sie aus dem Schloss gerannt.   
Ron verstand sofort den ernst der Lage und beschloss wie Harry Hermine hinterher zu rennen.   
Sie spurteten aus dem Schloss, doch keine Spur von Hermine. Ron deutete auf den Waldrand wo er gerade einen Schatten gesehen hatte.  
Das muss sie gewesen sein. Sagte er aufgeregt.


	21. Die Höhle der Geister

So nun gehts weiter....  


Die Höhle der Geister

Harry und Ron rannten los. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie am Waldrand ankamen, so empfanden es zumindest Harry und Ron.   
Am Boden lag ein abgerissener Teil von Hermines Kleid.   
Sie ist in den Wald hechelte Harry. Ron lief der Schweiß von der Stirn Los, Harry, lass uns weitergehen schrie Ron und zückte seinen Zauberstab Lumos   
Sofort wurde sein Zauberstab zu einer kleinen Fackel.   
Die Reichweite des Lichtes war gerade so weit, dass Harry im Notfall noch rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Denn der Wald birgt unglaubliche, unglaublichschreckliche Wesen in sich.   
Die beiden folgten einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Pfad direkt in das Zentrum des Waldes.   
An einigen Ästen hingen weitere Stofffetzen von Hermines Kleid.   
Sie hatten längst die Orientierung verloren und waren schon weit vom Weg abgekommen, doch da öffnete sich die Dunkelheit des Waldes und die beiden standen vor einer Höhle.   
Die Höhle der Geister sagte Harry ungewollt.   
Harry verwandle dich bitte zurück sagte Ron.  
Harry zögerte nicht und nahm wieder seine echte Gestallt an.   
Die beiden gingen weiter in die Höhle hinein am Boden lag ein großes stück, wahrscheinlich die komplette Schulterpartie von Hermines Kleid. Harry und Ron gingen weiter in die Höhle hinein. Sie konnten aber trotz des leuchtenden Rons Zauberstabes kaum etwas erkennen.   
Die Höhle schien das Licht in sich aufzusaugen.   
Harry was sollen wir machen? fragte Ron ängstlich.   
Aus der Höhle kamen plötzlich Schreie, von angstdurchsetzte, eiskalte Schreie.   
Das war Hermine zischte Harry Wir müssen ihr helfen, doch wir brauchen Licht.  
Er hob einen Ast auf und Zündete ihn an. Und tatsächlich das Licht der Fackel erhellte die Höhle bis in den letzten Winkel.   
Langsam gingen Harry und Ron hinein, sie spürten ein leichtes, dann immer stärker werdendes vibrieren des Bodes.   
Lauf Ron, der Eingang stürzt ein schrie Harry und packte Ron am Arm. Felsen stützten von der Decke und eine dicke Staubwolke überrollte die beiden.  
Harry zog Ron mit sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig von den herunterfliegenden Felsbrocken weg.   
Danke Harry das war knapp sagte Ron erleichtert. Aber diese Erleichterung dauerte nur solange an, bis sich der Staub gelegt hatte und wieder ruhe eingekehrt war. 

Vor ihnen blitzten Rote Augen aus dem Nichts auf.   
Es mussten zwanzig oder Dreißig gewesen sein.   
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach Golipratarus   
Sofort wurden die Angreifer durch die Luft geschleudert. Harry und Ron warfen sich auf den Boden, doch es war zu spät.   
Ein solches Monster hatte Ron mit einem Stachel genau im Bauch erwischt.   
Ron, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut? wimmerte Harry und hob Ron den Kopf.   
Doch Ron antwortete nicht.   
Durch Harrys Hände lief Blut und Harry brach zusammen. Wie konnte das sein, sein bester Freund, Ron, er war tot. Er ist schuld daran er hat ihn mitgezogen.   
Harry... röchelte Ron. finde Hermine, werde mit ihr Glücklich.   
Ron lief Blut aus dem Mund, er hustete, sage meinen Eltern das ich sie liebe und auch Susan das sie glücklich werden muss.   
Nein Ron, du wirst nicht sterben schriee Harry verzweifelt und lies seinen Tränen freien lauf.   
Aber dann sackte Ron zusammen, und Harry wusste was passiert war.   
Er deckte seinen Freund mit dem Umhang ab und ging schweren Mutes weiter.   
Wieder hörte er einen Felseinbruch hinter sich, doch diesmal war alles gedämpfter und ruhiger, er drehte sich nicht mehr um, er ging einfach weiter.   
Harry war in einem neuen Raum gelandet. Am Boden lag Hermine. Harry rannte zu ihr. Hermine? fragte er besorgt und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.   
Harry. Mein Schatz. Bin ich froh dich zusehen. Wo ist Ron? sagte Hermine schwer atmend.   
R-Ron. Ihm geht es gut er ist auf dem Ball. log Harry bedrückt.   
Hermine wir müssen weiter sprach er weiter.   
Doch in diesem Moment merke Harry das es keinen Gang gab den man hätte weiter gehen können. Nur oben in der Decke war ein Loch.   
Hermine wir müssen da hoch. sagte Harry und in sein Gesicht war Hoffnungslosigkeit geschrieben.   
Harry schau da Hermine deutete auf die Wände. Sand, aus den kleinen Löchern kommt Sand. schriee sie und stand schnell auf.   
Harry was sollen wir machen. 

Es kam jetzt immer mehr Sand aus den Wänden.   
Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie schon bis zum Hals im Sand begraben.   
Harry wir werden sterben. schrie sie.   
Nein Hermine!! Ich habe eine Idee. Harry konzentrierte sich, er wollte sich verwandeln doch es ging nicht. Dann hob seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn.   
Der Sand verwandelte sich sofort in Wasser. Hermine schwamm zu Harry und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Danke Harry Hermine schaute ihn glücklich an.   
Das Wasser stieg nun immer weiter nach oben zur decke und kurze Zeit später stiegen die Beiden durch das Loch. In dem Moment als Hermine den Fuß aus dem Wasser nahm wurde das Wasser zu Lava.   
Die beiden Befanden sich nun in einer großen Halle. Vor ihnen war eine Tiefe Schlucht, deren Boden man nur erahnen konnte. Hermine nahm einen Stein und warf ihn hinab. Doch nichts geschah. Kein Laut kam von unten herauf.   
Hermine wie kommen wir über diese Schlucht   
Harry sah sie fragen an.   
Ich weis es nicht antwortete sie.   
Ich verwandle mich sagte Harry und wieder wollte er sich verwandeln, doch es klappte nicht.  
Harry ging zu Hermine die sich an die Wand hinter ihm gelehnt und gesetzt hatte. Harry, wir kommen hier nie wieder raus. heulte sie.   
sag so etwas nicht Hermine wir schaffen das tröstete Harry Sie.   
Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drücke sie an sich. Beide starten sicher zwei Stunden in die Höhle und sagten kein Wort. 

Harry ich hab's schrie Hermine und sprang auf.   
Weißt du wie wir auf die andere Seite kommen Hermine? fragte Harry ungläubig.  
Ja Harry. Wir müssen darüber weg fliegen. sagte Hermine voller Mut.  
Und wie wollen wir das machen Hermine? sagte Harry mutlos.  
Schau Harry. Wir verwandeln diesen Felsbrocken in einen Phoenix.   
Hermine deutete auf einen unscheinbaren Felsen vor ihnen.   
Dieser kann uns dann über die Schlucht tragen.

Genial Hermine! Genial! stimmte Harry ihr zu. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Sie erschufen einen Papagei, eine Amsel, einen Geier.   
Doch keinen Phoenix. Harry hatte es schon längst wieder aufgegeben. Aber Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben.   
Ja! schrie sie.   
Als Harry kurz eingedöst war. Harry schreckte hoch und stand sofort auf den Beinen mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Harry ich habe es geschafft. schrie sie und deutete auf einen Wunderschönen Phoenix.   
Komm Harry. Halte dich fest.   
Harry ging zitternd auf Hermine und den Vogel zu und packte ein paar Federn von dem Vogel. Sofort durch strömte ihn Leichtigkeit. Und die beiden hoben ab.   
Als sie das Plato auf der anderen Seite erreichten löste sich der Phoenix auf.   
Hermine wo ist er hin? fragte Harry verwundert.   
Doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr antworten. Der Boden kippte in Richtung Wand und die Beiden rutschten unter lauten Schreien und höllischen Schmerzen einen Steilen kantigen Abhang hinunter.   
Harry hörte wie Hermine aufschlug. Auch er schlug unter lauten Knacken seiner Arme auf den Boden auf. Harry öffnete die Augen, doch vor lauter Staub und aufgewirbelten Dreck konnte er kaum die Hand vor sich sehen.   
Hermine sagte er mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.   
Harry ich bin hier schrie Sie.   
Harry bewegte sich langsam zu der Stimme von Hermine. Ich komme Hermine, warte.   
Der Staub und der Dreck, legten sich allmählich wieder und Harry erkannte das Hermine zusammen gekauert am Boden lag.   
Hermine alles in Ordnung. Mit dir? fragte Harry besorgt. Ohne weiter über seine eigenen Schmerzen nachzudenken.   
Ja Harry. Ich denke schon. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und zeigte ihn auf ihr Bein. Sofort war es abgeschwollen und Hermine stand auf.   
Harry, dein Arm ist gebrochen. sagte Hermine schnell, nahm sogleich ihren Zauberstab und zeigte auch auf Harrys Arm.   



	22. Das Amulett der sieben Geister

So nun gehts weiter....  


Das Amulett der sieben Geister

Es war stock Finster um sie herum. Das einzige was Harry, außer Hermine warnahm. War ein tosendes Geräusch. Und es wurde immer Lauter. Harry nahm Hermine an die Hand und rannte los.   
Doch das Geräusch kam immer näher. Und plötzlich standen die Beiden vor einer Wand mit dem Tosen hintersich.   
Wir müssen zurück schrie Hermine.   
Doch in diesem Moment wurden beide mit einer Ungehäuren Kraft gegen die Wand gedrückt. 

Hermine das ist Wind! Schrie Harry.   
Lass uns einen Gegen Wind erzeugen. Schrie Hermine zurück.   
Gesagt getan.   
Harry zog unter großer Kraftaufwendung seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach. Winferum Im gleichen Moment vielen beide nach vorne.   
Denn der Druck, den der Wind aufgebracht hatte war verschwunden.   
Harry hatte es geschaft den Wind außerkraft zu setzten. Die beiden gingen Vorsichtig zurück. Bis sie an einen riesigen See angelangt waren. Über dem See war ein großes Feld, das aussah wie ein riesiges Schachspiel.   
Hermine wir müssen darüber. sagte Harry.   
Er ging vorsichtig auf ein Feld zu und er blieb darauf stehen.   
Sei vorsichtig Harry schrie Hermine welche immer noch am Rand stand.   
Harry tat den nächsten schritt doch das Feld gab nach. Und Harry zog schnell sein Bein zurück.   
Er versuchte ein anderes Feld und er hatte Glück, er fand halt darauf.   
Nun kam auch Hermine Sie nahm den selben Weg wie Harry. Es dauerte Stunden bis sich die beiden so über den See bewegt hatten. Als sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren verschwanden alle Felder und sie konnten die ganze Bössheit des Sees sehen. In ihm schwammen Monster die so groß wie Häuser.   
Hermine sprang vor schreck zurück direkt in Harrys Arme.   
Komm lass uns gehen sagte er.   
Er und Hermine gingen weiter durch einen engen Gang. Der Geruch von Rosen stieg ihnen in die Nase.   
Sie gingen vorstichtig weiter.   
Hinter ihnen schloss sich plötzlich eine Tür. Sie waren gefangen. Kein Ausgang. Nichts.   
Harry schau Hermine zeigte auf die Wand hinter Harry.   
Dort tauchte etwas weißes auf. Es war ein Geist. Zerateck schrie Harry überrascht. Hermine umklammerte Harrys Hand. Und wagte nicht zu fragen wer Zerateck ist.   
Ich habe gewusst das sie es schaffen werden Harry Potter. Ihre Liebe zu Hermine hat sie gerettet. Doch etwas schreckliches geht im Schloss vor. Angst und Schrecken herschen dort. Harry schaute Zerateck verwundert an.   
Dort wird gefeiert. sagte Harry entschlossen.   
Nein Junger Potter. Niemand feiert mehr dort. Seit sie weg sind, sind Wochen vergangen. Die Weltmeisterschaft wurde von krausigen Morden überschattet.   
Hermine begann zu zittern.   
Nur sie junger Potter können uns noch retten. Der Dunkle Lord hat Luka in seiner Macht. Und er sucht das Amulett der Sieben Geister. Er weis das es hier in der nähe ist. Sie müssen es finden bevor er auch die Gewalt über es erlangt.  
Er atmette Tief durch  
Denken Sie daran, die Liebe ist die stärkste und größte Macht der Welt, wenn man zu ihr steht.   
Zerateck verschwand durch die Decke. Harry wollte noch fragen wie sie diesen Raum verlassen könnten. Doch es war zuspät er war bereits verschwunden.   
Die Liebe ist die stärkste Macht der Welt. Wenn man zu ihr steht. wiederholte Harry hunderte male. Wusste aber nicht was er damit anfangen soll.   
Harry, ich glaub ich weis was er damit gemeint hat. sagte Hermine vorsichtig. Wir sollen zu unserer Liebe, zueinander stehen. Harry schaute sie verwundert an Das machen wir doch?.   
Ja aber das ist die einzige mögliche Lösung. antworte Hermine.  
Harry nahm ihre Hand und merkte das Hermine schwitzte und zitterte. Auch er fühlte sich wie in einer anderen Welt. Die Liebe wird mit einem Kuss besiegelt, hauchte Harry Er schaute Hermine tief in die Augen. Ja sagte diese und zog ihn nah zu sich heran. Die beiden küssten sich.   
Was Harry nun empfand hatte er nie bei Cho empfunden. Ihm wurde warm und kalt zu gleich. Er zitterte und vergass alles um sich hermum. Im gleichen Augenblick ergossen sich tausende Rosenblüten übersie und hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine Türe.   
Hermine ich liebe dich sagte Harry leise.   
Ich weiß, ich weiß antwortete Hermine glücklich. Beide gingen Arm in Arm, in den nächsten Raum.   
Hermine ich sehe nichts mehr schrie Harry als sie den Raum betraten und die Tür sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte.   
Harry hier ist es wunderschön sagte Hermine. Hier wachsen Bäume und hier leben Tiere. Alles ist wunderschön grün.   
Hermine ich seh nichts sagte Harry nochmals.   
Was? sagte Hermine wie aus einem Traum gerissen.   
Ich bin Blind schriee Harry pansich.   
Komm wir müssen dahinter, dort ist ein Durchgang vertraue mir. sagte Hermine leise und nahm Harrys Hand.   
Sie zog ihn mit und sagte ihm jedes Hinderniss vorraus. Als sie diesen Ort verlassen hatten und der Rückweg abermals zugeschüttet wurde. erlangte Harry sein Augenlicht wieder.   
Die beiden befanden sich in einem Großen Raum. In der mitte lag etwas Goldenes. Hermine wollte weiter gehen doch sie konnte ihre Beine nichtbewegen.   
Als sie einen Blick nach unten wagte begann sie zu schreien. Harry meine Beine Als Harry, Hermine anschaute bekamm auch er einen schreck. Ihre Beine hatten sich in Wurzeln verwandelt und diese hatten sich tief in den Boden gedrängt. Harry bitte geh weiter! sagte Hermine geschockt.  
Nein Hermine ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren den ich liebe. stotterte Harry entschlossen. Harry schau dir das Goldene Ding dort auf dem Tisch an. Harry zögerte etwas doch dann ging er weiter in die Richtung.   
Hermine!! Das Amulett! schrie Harry plötzlich. Was soll ich machen   
Harry in dem Buch stand das du es nehmen musst und umhängen.   
Er tat wie ihm gehiesen und stülbte es über seinen Kopf. Sofort begann es zu leuchten und der ganze Raum füllte sich mit einem Warmen und Angenehmen Licht. Der Blaue Stein im Kern des Amuletts begann ebenfalls zu glühen und plötzlich huschten sieben Geister aus ihm hervor.   
Ihr habt uns gerufen Meister? sagten sie erfürchtig.   
Äam ja sagte Harry der vor Angst zitterte.   
Ihr seid nicht unser Meister. Sir, wie konntet ihr es wagen uns zu rufen.   
Einer der Geister wollte gerade eine Art Fluch ausstoßen doch eine wunderschöne Dame hielt ihn auf. Lass ihn, hast du vergessen was unser Meister gesagt hat.   
Nein antwortete der andere. Wenn ihr das nächste Mal gerufen werdet, werde ich nicht mehr bei euch sein. Ein Junger Mann wird euer neuer Meister werden. Habt nur geduld. sagte ein anderer Geist.   
Wie ist dein Name fragte die Dame.   
Mein Name ist Harry Potter. stotterte Harry.  
Und wie können wir die helfen Harry Potter? fragte Sie weiter.  
Harry war nun schon etwas selbstbewuster und sagte entschlossen. Die Erde wird von einem Dunkel Lord eingenommen. Er und Luka haben vor die Erde zu zerstören.   
Ein kleiner Geist sagte ungläubig Luka, Luka ist schon lange tot. 

Nein seine Kräfte, Sie wurden in einem Orden verschlossen und nun hat sie der Dunkle Lord. sagte Hermine aus dem Hintergrund. Sofort flog ein Geist zu ihr.  
Und wer bist du? fragte er böse.   
Das ist Hermine, ich liebe Sie, lass sie in Ruhe schrie Harry. Oder noch besser wäre es wenn sie einer von euch zurück verwandeln kann.   
Kein Problem Meister sagte der kleine Geist.   
Er murmelte ein paar Worte und schon waren die Wurzeln verschwunden.   
Ihr sagt Luka sei zurück fragte nun ein anderer Geist.   
Ja antwortete Harry. In der zwischen Zeit war Hermine zu Harry gelaufen und hielt seine Hand fest.   
Na dann los Mr. Potter wie müssen die Erde retten sagte die Dame. Über ihnen tat sich die Decke auf und eine Treppe erschien.   
Wir sind im Haus Zerateck sagte Harry erstaunt als Sie den oberen Raum betraten. Hermine war erstaunt, über die Worte von Harry.   
So Meister, wir werden nun in das Amulett zurückkeren. Sie werden unsere Kräfte besitzen. Nutzen Sie sie. Harry ging zu einer Wand Er drückte leicht dagegen die Wand gab nach und er konnte mit Hermine hindurch gehen.   



	23. Das Finale

So nun gehts weiter....  


Das Finale 

Was sie in Hogwarts erwartete hätten sie in ihren dunkelsten Träumen nicht einfallen lassen können. Aus den Kerkern drangen schreie hervor. Überall lagen Kinder und erwachsene wimmernd am Boden.   
Harrys Narbe begann zu schmerzen und er wusste dass ER nicht mehr weit sein konnte.   
Harry und Hermine gingen Richtung der Eingangshalle. Als eine Tiefe Dunkle Stimme durch die Gänge hallte.   
Findet das Amulett und diesen Potter! Es war Lucius Malfoy. Draco's Vater.   
Die beiden hörten Schritte und flüchteten schnell in einen neben Gang. Die Schritte wurden leiser und verstummten allmählich. Sie gingen weiter und die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, Harry konnte kaum noch laufen. Hermine hielt ihn hoch.   
Harry setzte deine Kräfte ein. Du kannst den Schmerz überwinden. sagte Hermine, lege deine Hände auf die Narbe. Sie nahm Harry Hände, legte sie auf die Narbe und Harrys Schmerzen nahmen ab. Bis sie ganz verschwunden waren. Harry und Hermine gingen weiter. In der Eingangshalle bot sich ihnen ein noch schrecklicheres Bild. In den Ecken lagen tote Männer und Frauen. Und in der Mitte standen sie die Totesser.   
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach Faulikusemplar   
Sofort waren die Männer versteinert und verbrannten allmählich. Aus der großen Halle ertönte eine Stimme die den Beiden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.   
Voldemort sagte Harry.   
Er ging mit erhobenen Zauberstab durch die Tür.   
Auf dem Platz von Dumbeldore saß Voldemort und neben ihm, Draco und Tamara.   
Harry Potter zischte Voldemort als Harry eintrat.   
Draco schaute recht überrascht.   
Ich werde dich töten du Narr zischte Voldemort mit seiner Eiskalten Stimmte weiter. Er stand auf und schon flog der erste Fluch auf Harry zu.  
Avendra Kadarva   
Doch Harry stoppte den Fluch mit einer stoppenden Handbewegung. Er deutete auf eine Wand und der Fluch flog direkt weiter auf diese Wand zu.   
Was Zischte Voldemort laut.   
Doch in diesem Moment begann er zu lachen.   
Harry du Narr Harry spürte wie seine Beine weggezogen wurden und er landete schmerzhaft mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Ein Totesser hatte einen Fluch auf Harry gehetzt und nun lag er gefesselt am Boden. Die Fesseln umschlagen seinen ganzen Körper und auch Hermine wurde von einem Totesser gefesselt hereingebracht.   
Harry Potter, hast du wirklich gedacht du könntest hier einfach reinkommen und mich vernichten? zischte Voldemort. Wie ich sehe hast du mein Amulett gefunden sprach er weiter.   
Er riss Harry das Amulett vom Hals. Komm her Tamara, schau dir an wie er leidet. Tamara und Draco kamen lachend auf Harry zu.   
Gut gemacht Tamara, deine Idee mit dem aufhängen war genial, du hast es fast geschafft Potter zu töten.   
Meister nennt mich bitte Luka antwortete Tamara.  
Ich nenne dich wie ich will fuhr Voldemort sie an.   
Komm Draco lassen wir Tamara ihre Mission zu Ende führen wir schauen uns das Amulett mal etwas genauer an.   
Voldmort und Draco gingen höhnisch lachend zurück zu ihren Sitzplätzen.  
Na Harry. Wie ich sehe hast du diesen Weasley schon für mich getötet. Sie lachte und Hermine schaute sie erschrocken an. Ja Schätzchen. Hat Harry dir nicht gesagt, das Ron von einem Giftigen Stachel durchschnitten wurde?   
Sie ging auf sie zu und sagte Avendra Kadarva Helle Grüne Lichtblitze zuckten hervor. Hermine begann zu schreien. Aber von einem Moment auf den anderen war es wieder ruhig.  
Nun Potter, nun ist sie auch gestorben. Du sollst noch etwas leiden, damals in der Nacht, als ich in deinen Körper die Bibliothek durchsuchte. Wollte dieser kleine Wicht von Weasley mich verraten. Er hat es gesehen wie du ich wurdest. Darauf hin musste er einige Schmerzen erleiden. Und Potter hast du wirklich geglaubt du bekommst 10 Nimbus geschenkt? Du bist so ein Narr!! Doch selbst Dumbeldore konnte ich täuschen. So und nun stirb! Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach.  
Avendra Kadarva Harry wusste das es mit ihm vorbei war doch zu seinem erstaunen zerstörte der Fluch nur seine Fesseln und er war frei.

Du Dummes Kind schrie Voldemort verärgert als er sah was sie angerichtet hatte. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und befreite sich geschwind. So jetzt wirst du sterben zischte Voldemort verbittert. Doch Harry war schneller er nahm wie von selbst seine Hand. Zeichnete ein Kreuz in die Luft und schickte es mit eine wegstoßenden Handbewegung in Richtung Voldemort. Dieser verstand was los war und versuchte sich noch zu ducken. Doch es war zu spät das Kreuz wurde während dem Flug zu Feuer und es traf Voldemort. Diese sackte zu Boden und schrie vor Schmerzen. Draco und Tamara nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe und schrieen beide Kadevkasara Doch Harry regierte schnell genug und konnte den Flüchen ausweichen. Explementarus sagte er und die Zauberstäbe der beiden flogen im hohen Bogen davon, direkt in Harrys Hände. Er nahm diese und zerbrach sie.   
Wie aus dem nichts ertönte die Stimme eines Geistes LUKA! Unser Bruder! Komm zu uns zurück. Du siehst das Böse verliert immer.   
Draco schaute Tamara erschrocken an, als sie als heller Lichtstrahl Richtung Decke schoss.   
Du hast recht. Junger Potter nehmt meine Kraft in euch auf. Du hast nun die Macht der acht Geister, du bist der neue, große Schöpfer auf dieser Welt.  
Harry spürte wie die Macht in ihn fuhr.   
Nehmt das Amulett - Meister - sprach die Stimme der Dame von vorher.   
Malfoy stand wie versteinert da.   
Harry gingen auf das Amulett zu und nahm es. Sowie er es berührte tauchte wieder Zerateck auf.   
Harry Potter, du hast den Dunklen Lord getötet, du bist nun der neue Schöpfer, der Herr über das Leben, den Raum, die Welt und den Tot. Du kannst Tote auferwecken und du kannst lebende töten.   
Die Weißheit hast du bekommen, als du mein Buch berührt hast,   
du Harry Potter bist mächtiger als jemals ein Zauberer vor dir   
Hermine stand auf und lief etwas betäubt auf ihn zu, sie stellte sich schließlich neben Harry und legte ihren Arm um ihn.   
Harry ich liebe dich. sagte sie.   
Dann verschwand Zerateck und Harry ging mit Hermine hinaus in die Eingangshalle.   
Hermine wir müssen die anderen befreien. sagte er.   
Doch zuvor kümmere ich mich um die Toten hier.   
Harry streckte seine linke Hand nach oben und sprach.   
Ihr der euer Leben beraubt,  
ihr, derer die gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissenen.  
Ihr werdet leben.   
Aus Harrys Hand entfalteten sich blaue Lichtblitze, die sich durch die ganze Schule zogen. Sofort wurden die Toten um Harry herum wieder lebendig.   
So nun lass uns in die Kerker gehen. sagte Harry.   
Beide gingen in den Kerker und sie fanden die Verliese von Dumbeldore und den anderen. Harry öffnete die Kerkertüren.   
Professor sprach er als er Dumbeldore befreit hatte. Ich habe Voldemort vernichtet, wir haben das Amulett der sieben Geister gefunden und nun hab ich sogar die Macht der acht Geister.   
Dumbeldore schaute ihn freudig an.   
Wo ist Voldemort? fragte Dumbeldore aber mit einer sehr ernsten Miene.   
Er liegt in der großen Halle, tot antwortete Harry.   
Dumbeldore ging sofort los um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort wirklich tot war. Bald hatte Harry alle befreit und er ging zurück zur großen Halle. Dort angekommen stand Dumbeldore vor einem großen schwarzen Fleck.   
Harry? fragte er.   
Du hast ihn wieder erweckt, durch deinen Zauber, mit dem du die Toten zum Leben erweckt hast, hast du ihn auch wieder erweckt. Und nun ist er mit all seinen Leuten verschwunden, denn er wusste, das er nach einem weiteren Angriff von dir niemals wieder erweckt werden könnte.   
Harry blickte Dumbeldore besorgt an. Glaube sie er kommt wieder?   
Ja Harry, leider, er wird wieder einen Weg finden mächtig zu werden.   
Aber Harry, du hast die Macht uns alle zu schützen, du bist der mächtigste Zauberer auf dieser Welt. Nur vergesse bitte nie wer deine Freunde sind. Nie!   
Es klopfte an der Portaltür des Schlosses. Harry wusste wer es war.   
Ron schrie er und tatsächlich, es war Ron der da stand.   
Er rannte los und umarmte ihn, auch Hermine war schon bei ihm.  
Mittlerweile waren hunderte Schüler in der großen Halle versammelt.   
Und da kamen auch schon Cho und Susan angerannt.   
Cho zog Harry zu sich.   
Und Susan, Ron zu sich, sie drückte ihm sofort einen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
Äa Cho stotterte Harry, doch sie sagte nur es ist ok, Harry, nimm sie, ihr gehört zusammen.   
Harry schaute sie dankbar an, lies Cho los und ging zu Hermine. Aus der Menschenmenge sah Harry, Neville kommen. Dieser ging zu Cho und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

So nun lasst uns Feiern! sagte Dumbeldore und alle rannten in die große Halle. Dumbeldore nahm Harry an die Hand Harry wenn ich bitten darf   
Harry verstand. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und mit wenigen schlenkern war die Halle und das ganze Schloss wunderbar geputzt und geschmückt.   



	24. Das Ende

So nun gehts weiter....  


Das ENDE 

  
Hermine hatte heute Nacht bei Harry geschlafen und auch Susan wachte nicht alleine auf. Ron lag neben ihr glücklich im Bett. Hermine stand auf und musste, bei dem Anblick von Harry weinen. Sie spürte wie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt wurde.   
Ach Hermine nicht weinen. Harry liebt dich sehr, so sehr das es ihm Angst gemacht hat es dir zusagen. Er braucht jetzt jemanden an seiner Seite. Auf ihn warten große Abenteuer. Irgendwann wird er es schaffen Voldemort zu vernichten. Es war Dumbeldore der sprach.   
Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und als Hermine sich umdrehte war er verschwunden. Sie ging ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Draußen war alles in das wunderbare Licht der aufgehenden Sonne getaucht.   
Hermine hörte sie hinter sich.   
Sie drehte sich um, es war Neville. Es tut mir sehr leid das ich dich so blamiert habe.   
Doch Hermine vergab ihm und sie sah wie glücklich er schaute. Er zog den Vorhang zurück und lies sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ins Kissen zurück fallen.   
Aua hörte sie auf einmal. Es kam von einem Mädchen hinter Nevilles Vorhang.   
Tut mir leid sagte er. Hermine hörte wie sie sich küssten. Sie ging zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand.   
Harry öffnete die Augen starte Hermine an.   
Guten Morgen begrüßte sie ihn. Sie zog ein kleines Geschenk heraus. Und legte es Harry in die Hand.   
Was ist das? fragte er.   
Mach es auf! sagte sie gelassen.   
Harry nahm die kleine viereckige Verpackung und entfernte das Geschenkpapier. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Samtbezogene Dose. Er öffnete Sie darin lagen zwei silberne Kugeln Was ist das? fragte Harry vorsichtig.   
Das sind Sprechkugeln sie nahm die beiden kugeln und legte eine neben Harry aufs Bett. Sie selbst ging zum Fenster und legte es auf einen kleinen Tisch. Jetzt berührte sie ihre Kugel und die neben Harry begann zu leuchten und zu vibrieren.   
Du musst auch deine Finger darauf legen sagte sie leise, sie wollte die anderen nicht wecken.   
Harry legte seinen Finger auf die Kugel und sofort erschien eine kleine Abbildung von Hermine über die Kugel. Bei Hermine eine von Harry wie er gerade dalag.   
Hallo, Harry ich liebe dich sagte Hermine. Und die Nachbildung von Hermine Begann zu sprechen, mit der Stimme von Hermine.   
Hallo, Harry ich liebe dich. Harry wurde rot. Er lies die Kugel los und stand nun auch auf. Auch der Vorhang von Nevilles Bett ging auf.   
Cho? fragte Harry überrascht.   
Du bist doch gar keine Gryffindor sagte Harry.   
Nein Harry, aber ich durfte heute Nacht hier schlafen. Sie grinste und verschwand dann mit Neville aus dem Zimmer.  
Harry ging zu Hermine ans Fenster und legte seinen Arm um sie.   
Siehst du, so wird alles wieder gut  
Ich habe auch etwas für dich Hermine sagte Harry. Bitte schließe deine Augen.   
Hermine schloss die Augen. Harry nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr einen Ring an, denn Ring der Elfen.   
Jetzt mache sie wieder auf. sagte Harry. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich den Ring an.   
Harry, dass, das ist der Ring der Elfen. sagte Hermine beeindruckt.   
Der... doch Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und beide Gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo auch schon Ron und Susan standen. Harry! Die Meisterschaft wird nachgeholt. sagte Ron freudig.   
Kommt lasst uns nach unten gehen sagte Hermine. In der großen Halle erwartete Sie ein großes Festmahl. Die folgende Woche verliefen reibungslos. Am Ende hatte dann auch Hogwarts die Meisterschaft gewonnen. Harry wurde zum besten Sucher der jemals gespielt hatte. Hermine und Harry haben das Jahr mit Bravur bestanden und gingen glücklich in ihre letzten Sommerferien. 


End file.
